Fires Calm
by Ashto
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfiction. It's the story of Kat and Peeta months after their return to District 12 and how their relationship builds to the Epilogue.I plan to make things happen faster than in the Epilogue, however.
1. Chapter 1

** Fire's Calm is about Katniss and Peeta's relationship months after the end of the last book. I didn't much like the ending due to its lack of Kat and Peeta time, so I decided I was going to have to make my own version. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW my work. I have never written anything before, with the exception of school papers (which are completely different, in my opinion) so I apologize in advance if you think it is a bit rough. I really want the reviews so I can make the work better. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

*****UPDATE*****

**I am gradually redoing the first 8 chapters. I have been fixing my structure, focusing a lot on not having multiple (people's) dialogue in the same paragraph. I have buffed Chapter 1. As I have reread it for the first time in a long time, I realized just how rough it was. I think my readers will be happier with its smoother format. I'm sure I will attack it here again in another week to improve it some more. Keep reading and leaving those reviews! I love all my fans! **

**I have only fixed chapter 1 as of yet! 2-8 are still rough. Please be patient with me **

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. There is no District 12. I am the Mockingjay. I brought down the Capitol. I killed the President. He killed my sister... Gale killed my sister. Nightmares terror me through the night; and Hunger Games never seem to be over. .._

_Chapter 1_  
>I hear her screams. The smell of burning flesh sears my nose. Explosions are overtaking me; I am running towards her. Finally, as the burning inferno surrounds me, I take her into my arms. Tears stain my face as I see Prim's lifeless body. Her gray eyes look up at me. I scream for help, though I know there is no one who can. I brush the hair out of her face and look into her beautiful gray eyes. All of a sudden I felt her hands around my throat; she snarled at me through her snout and giant teeth. She pounces on me. I can't move as I try to force her off. I can smell my hair searing and I know that the inferno is only seconds away from engulfing us both. The fire surrounds us as the mutt Prim held me down. I start screaming and thrashing, but no one comes to my aid…he isn't there.<p>

I woke to the sound of my own screams. My thrashing body, tangled in the sheets, were wet with sweat and I was breathing hard. I opened my eyes to see my white washed walls with the sun beaming through the window. The air was heavy with moisture it made breathing difficult. Everything was as I had left it the night before.

My father's hunting jacket hung on a chair by the closet, the wedding picture of mom and dad sat on the desk across the room, and the pearl, the last gift Peeta gave me, sat on the nightstand next to my bed. I looked at the clock and it said it is 8:30 in the morning.

I let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. Another sleepless night; the nightmares never seem to vanish. Every day, in my sleep, the arena comes back to haunt me; dreams of my sister, not being able to save her; dreams of running through an inferno to save Peeta, always so far away from me. I don't even remember the last time I had a dreamless night. Not a night goes by that I don't hope for Peeta to wrap his arms around me…to keep me safe, and guard me from my fears. Those days seem a lifetime ago.

I spent a few seconds untangling my body from the net of sheets cocooned my legs. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. As I was leaving, I look at how much I have changed since the day of the reaping; the day I volunteered as tribute to save Prim.

My skin has many different shades of pink and white. My hair, which used to be long and lovely, has yet to grow back. I now have dark circles that haunt my eyes. The girl who is on fire peers before me. I can still hear Cinna's voice "I am still rooting for you." I switch off the light and headed towards the kitchen.

I have never felt at home in this house. The halls always feel void and cold. No laughter or warmth graces its presence. Days of me coming home from a hunt, Prim's welcoming smile and Buttercup's angry his are long gone. I close my eyes and try to picture my old house; Prim making cheese, me cleaning my latest goose, Mother knitting by the fireplace. I remember feeling so safe. No matter how bad things were or how hungry we remained, we always had each other and that was enough.

As I walked into the kitchen, I notice a fresh loaf of bread sitting on the counter. Immediately I smiled knowing Peeta had left it. For months this has been his ritual and I couldn't be more grateful. I grabbed a plate and spread berry jelly on a large slice of the warm end, the crust, as always, light and flaky. As I ate, I couldn't help but think of Peeta. All the moments we had shared; us in the arena, the nights when we would find each other and face our nightmares together. The first kiss that made my insides flutter. Or worse, the day on the train when I told him I never truly loved him.

I will never forget the pain that was his face. I didn't realize it at the time just how much he truly loved me. I didn't think it was possible for me to ever love anybody, but gradually, he stole my heart.

Like my ever constant nightmares, the guilt never seems to fade. Since the Capitol hijacked Peeta's memories, things have never been the same. Does he still love me? Yes, I believe he does, but it is the distants that he maintains that makes me believe I have lost him forever.

As I finished up my breakfast, I decide it is a good day for hunting. I left my dishes by the sink; I would clean them later. I headed to the closet where I grabbed my game bag, my father's jacket, my boots and I was out the door. I walked the perimeter of District 12. My instinct was to listen for the familiar buzzing ,though, I knew it was an unnecessary fear. The only reason the fence remained was to keep out the large animals we didn't want walking the streets but I still listened in case Snow somehow came back and the power returned to their lifeless wires.

I made my way to the old spot Gale and I used to meet. I haven't seen him for months, not since we both realized I would never be able to forgive him for taking a part in my sister's death. I have seen him on the tv a lot, however. He works in District 2, he is helping with the rebuild of Panem. Not a day goes by when I do not think of the time we shared in these woods, being children together…but those days are gone, and so is Prim.

By the time I was done hunting I had gotten myself five geese, a wild turkey, and a few rabbits. Greasy Sae will be thrilled for the meat. The population of District 12 is still very small, but we have begun to rebuild as fast as we can. The more we build, the more we welcome back former District 12 members. This town will never be the same; however, we are trying to put our lives back together as best we can.

The new Hob became our new, "legal", trades and market square. Greasy Sae reopened her small kitchen and always appreciated it when she could get fresh game. Ripper has also started selling her booze again, no doubt Haymitch is thrilled. Rooba the butcher even has her butcher shop reopened.

Peeta now sells his baked goods at the market; however, he bakes them in his home until his Bakery is up and running again. Hazelle and the remainder of her children have even started their own house cleaning and laundry service. I have been teaching Rory how to hunt and he helps Greasy Sae and Rooba out with fresh game as well. Things may not be perfect, but this is home, and we have got each other.

When I finally reach the house, I looked at the beautiful primrose garden Peeta planted for me around the house. Beautiful reds, purples, whites, and yellows flowed with the wind. I could hear the bee's buzzing; the hummingbirds stole from their nectar. I don't think this house will ever feel like home to me; I long for the tiny house in the seam, where the fire was always cozy; the place where my memories of father will always remain.

I went to kneel by the pink roses. I could picture Prim's long blonde hair, her big gray eyes, and her beautiful smile; they even smell like her. I fought so hard trying to keep her alive. Everything I did was for her and in the end it wasn't good enough.

As I closed my eyes a tear trailed my cheek. A warm finger brushed it away; the soft hands cleaned my face with the wipe of a thumb. I did not have to open my eyes to know it is him; those were his hands and that was his smell.

As I looked into his big blue eyes my tears wouldn't stop. He wrapped his arms around me; it made me feel warm and safe. I breathed in his scent and buried my face in his chest. He brushed his lips against my hair and we stayed that way for a long while.

He took me inside and started on a pot of tea. I sat on the chair closest to the window; the sun bathed me with its warmth_. _I watched Peeta work, boiling water and grabbing the cream and sugar. He set them down in front of me. I am grateful for his presence; the world seems to stop when he is around. He makes all my fears disappear.

Peeta, like me, has multiple colors of pink and white skin that plaster his body. I felt a knot in my stomach as I looked at his prosthetic leg; a gift I unintentionally gave him. These are our battle scars, the constant reminders of the arena and everything since. His hair, the blonde curls, is much shorter than before. Like mine, it still hasn't grown back from the fire.

When I look into his eyes, I can see all the pain that still lies within him. The boy with the bread stands before me, but am I still the girl on fire to him? Even though fight it, I am irrevocably in love with him.

When he was finished making the tea, he filled us both a glass and placed a honey roll in front of each of us. We both sat in silence. We often did this, it has never seemed to matter that we don't speak; our silence said it all. When he finished his tea, he took his dishes to the sink. "I have got to get going." He said as he wiped his hands dry with a towel. "I need to be getting back to the bakery. I still have a few more batches to get done today." I look at him and nodded my head with a frown.

As he passed to leave, he stopped behind me to caresses my cheek; his hand was welcome. I laid my head into its warmth, never wanting him to let go. But almost as soon as he touched me, his hand was gone; that empty feeling returned.

I spent the rest of my day in town helping with the rebuild. I stopped by Greasy Sae's for a bite to eat. She was serving Rabbit stew, a far cry from the lamb stew of the Capitol, but a decent meal nonetheless. The air was warm and it reminded me of the arena on the beach; the humid air that wouldn't let us catch our breath. Pictures of fire and wolf mutts flashed before my eyes; I banished them from my thoughts.

As I was heading home, I saw Peeta working on a new painting on his porch. His hands and arms were swirling fast; a pensive look on his face. I pondered if I should go talk to him but I conceded and started preparing a soup of my own. I gathered all the ingredients for a chicken soup. As I was slicing an onion I peered out the window and saw Peeta looking into the sunset. I wiped my hands and headed for the door.

The grass was already covered in dew. The air smelled clean and refreshing. I love this time of day. The birds are just settling in while the animals tuck in their young. This is the time of day when the crickets start chirping and the spiders are on the hunt.

I walked up Peeta's porch steps and sat on the swing. He didn't look at me; his hands continued to paint. I watched him as if he was in a trance; he swirled his arms, his fingers blending as he went. He looked so pensive and handsome.

Before, I never thought of Peeta as handsome, but now I find it hard to tear my eyes away from him. Peeta is the best person I have ever met; he has always put others first, especially me. Even while the Capitol hijacked his memories, he found his way back to me. I will never deserve this man. He deserves a wife who would take care of him and bear his children. Though the hunger games are over, I still can't bear the thought of bringing a child into this world. In the back of my mind, I always think Snow will somehow come back and my children will be sent into the arena to die. I just can't bear the thought.

Some time goes by and I finally peer over his shoulder to view his painting. I finally understand why he kept gazing at the sunset. He has painted the landscape with beautiful oranges, purples, and reds. The grass is such a deep green it almost took my breath away. Peeta then looked at me with a question on his lips. "My favorite color is orange. Real or not real?"

"Real" I say, "but a soft orange, like the sunset."

He smiled "thank you." I never noticed it before until recently, but when he smiles I get the acidic butterflies in my stomach while goose bumps spread across my entire body. I went to sit back down on the swing. I watched him as he began putting away his painting supplies. He walked over and sat next to me. My body shivered as the night air is cool on my skin. He gave me a friendly glare, "are you cold?"

"No," I told him but I have never been a good liar. He smirked and wrapped an arm around me. We sat on the swing in silence; I lost track of time. He rest his head against mine and I felt I could sleep right there in his arms. Finally I opened my eyes; the sky was beautiful. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I would love to" he replied He gave me his hand and helped me to my feet and we walked quietly to the house.

The wind blew the fragrant smell of prim roses our way. I think this was Prim's way of telling to move forward. This is the most affection Peeta and I have allowed ourselves to share since the games. He doesn't trust himself not to hurt me, fore; he still has difficulty with his hijacked memories. As for me, I don't trust myself not to hurt him. I don't think I am right girl for him, though; I want his company as much as he wants mine tonight.

When we entered the house he immediately went into the living room and lit a fresh fire. I stirred the soup and added a few seasonings. He joined me and asked what I have made for supper. "Chicken soup" I tell him.

"No noodles?"He frowns. I grin at him knowing I wouldn't even know where to begin.

"No, I'm not the baker in this house, I would only mess them up." I said with a laugh. He made his way towards me, grabbing the flour on his way.

"Now I don't believe that for a second. You got me, remember?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent a chill down my spine. He walked to the fridge and grabbed butter and eggs. "Bowl?" he asked scanning the room. I walked to the cabinet cattycorner the sink and grabbed the largest bowl I could find. He laughed quietly as I set it in front of him. It must be too big. "Noodles are as easy as pie."He grinned.

I couldn't help but snort. "Since when is pie easy?"

"Since always", he remarks sarcastically and cracks open an egg.

He worked at an incredible speed; scooping flour, beating eggs and butter; his hands were fast and experienced at kneading the dough. Before I knew it, he was rolling the dough out, preparing it to be sliced. "Do you need any help? I feel bad that you are cooking for me when I was the one who invited you over for dinner."

"Yea, I am just about to start cutting it; that is the easy part. Even you can't mess it up." He said as he grabbed me by the waist.

He gave me that smile that sent goose bumps down my entire being. He centered my body in front of his and placed a knife in my right hand. The dough, which was perfectly flat, lay before me. He gently surrounded my body; his hands slowly guided mine, cutting each noodle in half inch strips. We continue like this and I felt every part of my body flowing with blood. My heart was racing and I wondered if he felt the same.

We haven't been this close in so long, I can't help but remember the time in the arena when he kissed me, and for the first time, I didn't want him to stop. I could feel his warm breath on my neck; his soft hands guiding mine with such precision. When the noodles were sliced, I could feel his hands tracing my arms; slowly continuing to my shoulders. I could hear him breathing in the scent of my hair. His hands then rest on my waist until the moment had passed; he let go.

"Now all we need to do is separate these and slowly add them to the pot." He spoke quietly in my ear. His eyes were staring deeply into mine. "They should be done in a half hour or so."My heart was racing as I nodded towards him, understanding. After we finished stirring in the noodles, I set the table and he started on another kettle of tea.

I can't remember ever feeling anything like that, for anyone. I have known love before. I loved my father, sister, and mother very much. I even loved Gale at one time, but nothing can compare to what I felt just now; every inch of my body was affected by his touch. I desperately wanted him to hold me again, hold me like he once did on the train and in the arena.

"I think the noodles are done." Peeta says from across the kitchen.

I took me a second to recollect my thoughts. "Hmm, what?" I looked at him with confusion.

"The soup…it's done."

I walked to the cupboard to grabbed us two bowls, "Oh, ok."

"This is really good, Katniss." I looked at him and smiled at his complement.

"You helped."I encouraged.

"Yea, but you did the hard part."He said earnestly. I laughed again, because I did the easy part. Throwing together a few ingredients for a soup is not difficult.

After we finished our meal, he helped with the dishes. "How have you been sleeping?" he asked me out of the blue. The question threw me off guard and I had to stop and think how best to answer his question. Should I tell him that I can't sleep without him? That almost feels selfish knowing he has no future with me, it would only lead him on. But, honesty wins and I forfeit the truth.

"I don't really sleep much anymore." He looked at me complete understanding. "I feel the same way; I only slept when I was with you." I didn't expect to hear those words come from him. My heart jumped as I felt a great deal of hope. Since he returned home, he has been so reserved. I began to blush.

"I can't seem to sleep without you either, Peeta." He smiled and continued with the dishes.

After dinner we made our way into the living room. I grabbed a book from the bookcase and sat on the couch. It is an old book of my father's with poems from famous poets of the old world. "Which book is that?" he asked curious.

"An old book of my father's; it has a bunch of old poems in it." I came and sat next to me.

"Would you read me some?" he asked sincerely.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to hear?" He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't really know any poems. I never got the chance to indulge in them."I looked at him sorrowfully. I always thought the child of a baker would have had a much better life than my own; I am gradually learning of my ignorance.

I slowly flipped through the old pages; they still smelled just the way I remembered. Father would read them to Prim and I when we were little. We would crawl into bed at night and he would sit in a chair next to us; he read until we fell asleep. I finally stop on the poem, _To a Stranger by Walt Whitman. _

_PASSING stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you,_

_You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,)_

_I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,_

_All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,_

_You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me,_

_I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only,_

_You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,_

_I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone,_

_I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again,_

_I am to see to it that I do not lose you._

I could feel Peeta's hand grab mine. We interlocked our fingers and it felt so right. I read several more poems before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I felt Peeta carry me up the stairs. The cold sheets sent a chill down my body. Finally, his arms wrapped around me. He felt so warm and familiar. I breathed in his scent; it hasn't changed. He held me tight and his lips brushed my neck. "You love me, real of not real?" I mumble.

There was a pause and he placed my head under his chin, "Always." He whispered.

That was the first night I had dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This chapter was really bad with dialogue mistakes. I am pretty sure this chapter is now fixed. I changed some wording in it as well. When I was re-reading it, a lot of the stuff didn't sound right. I'll work on chapter 3 mistakes tomorrow!**

Chapter 2

When I awoke, I could hear the birds chirping. The sun was slowly creeping through my window. I rolled over to find Peeta no longer there, but a pink primrose and note lay on the nightstand, next to his pearl.

_Katniss, I had to get to the bakery and didn't want to wake you. _

_You were sleeping so peacefully. Join me for breakfast when you wake up?_

_Love, Peeta_

I smiled like I haven't in so long. I crossed the bedroom to the closet. My closet was filled with memories of Cinna. I felt a brush of pain; I grabbed the first shirt and pants I saw and slammed the door.

I walked to the bathroom and showered. I can't help but remember last night's events. The way Peeta touched me, how it made my body tremble. How we slept together for the first time in months. It took me awhile to get back to reality. I got dressed and put my hair in a neat braid down my back.

When I was downstairs I put my shoes on and head out the door. The morning is so beautiful. The sun was up and bright as ever; the grass was my favorite color of green. The animals were out playing with one another; the primroses gave off a tantalizing smell. I already love today.

When I reached Peeta's porch I debated if I should knock. It has kind of become an understanding that my house was his and his mine, but in the end, I decided to knock. I tapped the door three times and waited.

I could hear his footsteps; he has never had a light foot. In the arena, when we hunted together, he scared away every animal in the area. I finally allowed him to pick food instead; never would I have thought the nightlock he picked then, would have created this changed world we now live in. Finally, the large door opened and Peeta peered out at me. "You didn't have to knock; you could have just come in."

I didn't know what to say, it almost felt silly even debating it a moment ago. "I didn't want to disturb you." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"You wouldn't be a disturbance. Besides, I had to stop working to answer the door, didn't I?" he laughed.

"I suppose so" I laugh with him.

"Here, sit and I will make you breakfast. I got some fresh eggs from the market this morning. Vicki has gotten herself a large supply of hens over there.

"Yes, those kids are hard workers." I smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table.

He pained look crossed his face, "like their brother, Gale, huh?" I pondered for a moment, wondering why he would even mention him. He knows it was a very sore subject for me. I have never been able to forgive him for what he has done, and I don't know if I ever will.

"Yea, I guess." He looked at me solemnly.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to…" I stopped him before he could say another word.

"It's alright…you didn't mean any harm." We were quiet for awhile before he spoke again.

"Do you ever talk to him anymore?" He asked curiously. "Write or call, I mean?" I can't help but wonder where all this is coming from so I just spoke the truth.

"No, I don't. " He seemed to notice my discomfort and left it at that.

The aroma of breakfast was tantalizing. Fresh bacon, eggs, potatoes, and of course, bread. Since the fall of the Districts, every district has enough livestock and vegetation to survive. We still have our own unique industries but now it is everybody's responsibility to tend the fields. Each person has a scheduled day. Slowly, our mines are being reopened. Everything is coming along in our little town, it just takes time.

He sets a plate filled with delicacies. I immediately dug in. My stomach had been growling and I hadn't really noticed until now. Again, Peeta and I ate in silence, but this time it felt different. He told me he loved me last night and I can't help but worry he has chosen the wrong girl.

My plate was almost empty but I couldn't seem to eat anymore. A girl coming from a life of starvation, it was so hard for me to waste any food. Peeta took notice of the pained look on my face and scraped the remainder of my breakfast onto his plate. I smiled and felt relieved.

"Thank you for breakfast, Peeta." He pickedup the plates and walked them to the sink.

"You're welcome… I am glad that you came." He turned the faucet on and washed the first plate. I grabbed a towel and started drying. I stared at his muscular arms and wanted nothing more than to feel them around my waist again.

"So, what do you have planned for the day today?" I ask him.

"Soon, I will be heading to the market to sell off the daily bread." He spoke as he flipped the second plate over to rinse off the bubbles. "Then I will have to get to the fields." He paused, perhaps waiting for a reply. "How about you?" he asked curiously.

" I think I am going to go hunting again. Greasy Sae stays a lot happier when she has fresh meat." He laughs and nodded as he understood. These last few months he has finally gotten to know Greasy Sae; sassy and stubborn, but a kind woman.

"Have you talked to Haymitch lately?" I asked.

He turned toward me and leaned against the countertop. "Yea, I bring him bread every morning but he's always passed out." I sighed, I had always hoped that Haymitch would stop drinking, but I don't' think it will ever happen; too many things from his past haunt him. "His place is pretty trashed…Do you think Hazelle would mind cleaning for him again?" he asked earnestly. "She could certainly use the money with all of those kids." I nod and agreed.

"I will ask her today." I replied. I wish there was more we could do to help Haymitch, but he needs the willpower to help himself, first.

I looked at the clock and realized it is getting late. "I should probably get going if I am going to get any game today." I said wiping my hands dry with the towel. "I might stop by the fields today too. " He looked at me and gave me a smile that gave me the butterflies.

As I was leaving, Peeta gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. We stared at each other for what seemed ages, but he released me, and the moment was gone. "Have a good day, Peeta."

"You too, Katniss." He said quietly and I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I fixed the Vicki/Vick mistake. I never caught that in the book. I always thought Vick was a girl. MY BAD!**

Chapter 3

In the woods I can't concentrate on anything other than Peeta. I am so thankful that I have him with me but I am so torn with what to do. Finally I hear something stir in the woods. I got my arrow ready and I see something move. I am about to shoot when I see that it isn't an animal, but a child. Rory comes out from his hiding spot. "Rory! You could have been shot!" He lowers his head a bit "I'm sorry Kat. I was just putting out some of those snares you taught me to do." I sigh and let it go. "How is your mom and sisters?" He looks up with me and realizes I am not going to scold him. "They are doing well" he says with a smile. We walk together for a few minutes in silence when I hear something shuffling through the woods again, this time I am confident it is not a human being. Rory stops when he hears it as well. We both get our arrows ready when we see a large deer come out from its hiding place. Immediately Rory shoots an arrow at it, but doesn't hit it anywhere too lethal, so I hit an arrow straight through the head and it drops. Rory looks up at me and his smile is so big. "Kat! That is my first deer! Wait until I tell mom, Vick, and Posy!" He said excidedly. " And Gale!" The mention of his brother made me lose any excitement I was just feeling and I believe he sensed it. He frowns a bit and walks to the deer to retrieve our arrows. The deer is already dead.

"Looks like Rooba and Greasy Sae will be happy today, Rory." He starts cleaning the deer and leaves the scraps for other animals to sniff out. Rory and I start hauling our latest kill into the market. Deer always fetches us a fair price and Rory has enough money to splurge on candy for his siblings. "Katniss?" he asks me. I look down at him and wait for his question. "Thank you for teaching me how to hunt. It really means a lot to me that you help me and my family…still." My eyes soften and realize what he meant with the "still" comment. "Rory, you guys will always be my family, No matter what." He smiles again, but this time is shows all of his white teeth.

I leave Rory at the market and head to the fields for work. I didn't tell Peeta, but it is my day to work in the fields as well. When I get there I find him digging a trench for the irrigation system Beetee designed back in the Capitol. His golden curls shine in the sunlight, just as his sweaty skin glistens. It never fails how he can always take my breath away. I wonder how I never felt this way before. I go to the shed and grab me a hoe and metal rake and get started on the weeds. Vick, Posy, and Hazelle are here today and so I gather next to them. "Why hello there Katniss" says Hazelle. I greet her and the girls with pure joy. No matter what has gone wrong with Gale and I, I would never abandon his family. "Katniss!" I hear little Posy call with excitement. "I caught six lightning bugs last night!" Mama helped me put them in a jar so I can keep them." Vick interrupts his little sister's excitement with "yeah and they will probably be dead by the time we get home." Hazelle gives him a scornful look. Vick drops her shoulders and continues working. I give a small chuckle and pat Posy on the head. "I am sure those bugs will be thrilled to see you when you get home, Posy." She nods her head with great satisfaction and then sticks her tongue out at her sister.

The day was hot with the sun beating down on us. Summer is certainly here. I grab a big drink of water and set back to digging in the cool earth. The new Capitol government was booming. All of the uprisings had come to an end almost immediately after Coin and Snows death. Since then, we have put all of our efforts into rebuilding every district. Now, travel between districts is not only legal, but recommended. Mother is still living in District four while they get the hospital system up and going. I am not sure if she will ever call district 12 home again. Too many memories, though, I will never call any place other than here home. It is where I grew up..it is where he is.

I till the dirt for awhile longer when I hear Rue's song signaling that it was time for lunch. Since the end of the war, Mockingjays have become more prominent in society. I guess it was inevitable since it is now the symbol of our government…I am the symbol of our government. I still have to make an appearance in the Capitol every so often to be the Mockingjay, but the more stable our country becomes, the less I have to go; which makes me happy.

While waiting in line, Posy holds my hand. This reminds me of when Prim was younger and I was her caretaker. My throat starts to close as I am fighting off the tears when Peeta makes his way towards us. He always seems to have perfect timing. "I didn't realize you actually had to work in the fields today, Katniss" he says with a huge smile. I return it with pleasure. "Yes, I was hoping to make a full day of hunting but Rory and I got ourselves a deer and I couldn't justify blowing off the rest of the day at home." Posy grabs his hand as well and starts jabbering about the lightning bugs that she caught the night before. Hazelle had to nudge Vick to ensure no snide comments were made. I just giggled.

As I looked down at Posy's hand's holding both of ours, I got a strange pain in my stomach. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me and I could only feel how much I wanted this for both of us; so badly, but I know it can't be. I look up at Peeta and it is clear that he is feeling the same way. Finally he started asking Hazelle if she would like to clean for Haymitch again and she gladly accepted.

After we got back to work, the day flew by so fast. We got a lot done today. The irrigation system seems to be getting close to being ready. We have already got lots of crops growing and we have been lucky so far with getting plenty of rain. Every day I work in the fields I can't help but think of Rue. That is when the Mockingjay song came and I knew it was time to go. The girls and I gather the equipment and store it in the shed, while the guys go clean themselves up at the water spout.

I decided to walk Hazelle and the kids home so I could stop by the market for some dinner supplies. While I was there, I ran into Madge. When we first returned to District 12, I never thought I was going to see her again, I thought she was dead like the rest of them. Though her family didn't make it, she has made a good living making little trinkets and jewelry to sell. It doesn't surprise me that the biggest seller is a replica of the Mockingjay she gave me the day I left after the reaping. Her and I chatted for a bit, and I looked at her stuff as a courtesy, but I never feel the need to wear the stuff so I never buy anything. I do bring her fresh game on a regular basis, however. She has been a good friend and I will always be there to take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got home I went straight upstairs for a shower to clean off the sweat and dirt. I let the water pound on my back to loosen the knots from a hard day's work. When I got out of the shower I look at my face and see those same dark circles haunt me; the same patchy pink and white skin. I feel my arms and stomach and hate how stiff it is. I finally give up and go to my closet for a nice sun dress.

I head down to the kitchen to get started on dinner and grab enough for two, hoping he will stop by. I prepare deer steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy, and some corn. He did not disappoint me because when the food was just about done, he was there knocking on my door with a basket of rolls. I smile at him and give him a hard time for knocking, like he did me this morning. "I didn't want to disturb you" he chuckled. I roll my eyes and grab the basket of rolls. "You look nice, Katniss." I look down at myself and realize he has never seen me in a summer dress before. It is nothing like the gorgeous gowns Cinna made me, but it is comfortable and light. We tell each other about our days, which seem so odd since I am so used to us sitting in silence.

Something is different about us lately, I wonder if he has noticed. He has to have, we haven't been this close for months…not since before he was kidnapped. I set the table and we sit to eat. I look at the funny shaped roll and start to butter it when I finally ask "what kind of roll is this?" "It is a crescent roll." I give it a strange look and start eating it. "Do you not like it?" he says solemnly. "Oh no, nothing like that, I am just not used to all these fancy rolls and baked goods. I am used to that tasteless flat bread we grew up with. He looks at me softly "you won't ever have to eat that flat bread again." I can't do anything but give a huge smile at that. At least I know he plans on sticking around for awhile.

"Do you think we should invite Haymitch over for dinner soon?" I ask. He nods and agrees. "It will be good for him to get out of his house too" he says. "I guess I will go throw some more water on him tomorrow then." He almost chokes with laughter and tells me he will go so as not to have me slice to death with his knife. "You baby him too much, Peeta." He looks at me and says "Somebody has to, the man is a mess." I finally nod my head and concede.

After dinner went the same as last. I started on the dishes and he started drying them. "Would you want to read some more of those poems again tonight?" he asked. I stop and smile. "Would you like me to?" He nods at me and I go to the living room to grab the book. He follows me but gets a fire started as I get cozy on the couch. I start to flip through the pages that remind me of my father when he gently grabs me and crawls in behind to hold me. I finally stumble on one of my favorites by Robert Frost, Fire and Ice. Just when I was about to start reading aloud, he starts for me:

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favour fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

When he stops I look up at him. Then he says "I do not agree that ice would suffice. I could not live in a world without fire." It didn't take me any time to understand what he meant by that. We sat there for a moment, peering into each other's eyes. Looking into his big blue eyes is like looking into the ocean; a view into his soul. I start to feel that same sensation throughout my body and I can feel his heart racing just as fast as mine. Then, he ever so gently grabbed my chin and lifted it towards his lips. We shared our first kiss since the arena. My lips were on fire, my whole body was racing. I couldn't get enough…I hungered for more, always more. I could feel his tongue caress my lip and I opened my mouth slightly. We have never kissed like this and it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. His hands rubbed the small of my back, I couldn't stop running my fingers through his blond curls. That was when I started to cry.

He stopped almost immediately, not understanding. I could see in his face that he was confused. I was confused, but not because of him. I could never doubt my feelings for him any longer…I was confused about what I was doing in general. I keep telling myself, reminding myself, that we can't be. He needs to find a wife that will give him children and a wife who isn't broken. I am broken…I have nightmares every night about death, screaming, wolf mutts, fire and blood. I thrash around and scream until I wake. I break down during the day and can go days without getting out of bed. My body is torn, ripped, and has been sewn back together again. He deserves someone perfect and I am not that girl.

He looks at me and wipes away my tears, again. "Did I do something wrong?" I finally break down completely "No, I just don't deserve you. I don't understand why you love me, and continue to love me when I have repeatedly let you down." By this time I am convulsing, barely able to get out my sentences. "I am so broken and hideous and yet you still want me. You deserve much better than me. You always have." He has a pained look and in a serious tone tells me "Katniss, you are all I have ever wanted since I was five. You are my life. Without you, I couldn't survive. It is me who doesn't deserve you." Right when I was about to argue his last statement he went on. "I would walk through fire for you. I would fight in the arena a hundred more times to be with you, you are my life…my family." Finally I nod and with the tears soaking my face our lips join again.

No more poem reading went on for the rest of the night. He just held me, and I let him. When I started dosing off, he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom again. He laid me down gently and covered me up with the sheets. I grabbed him by the arm realizing he wasn't planning on staying. He stopped and looked at me, understanding I didn't want him to leave. He wrapped his familiar arms around me and I fought sleep. I could feel his face in my hair, then his soft lips on my neck. Again, everything in my body went into over drive. This sensation was completely new to me, he has never kissed me like this before. His fingertips started tracing down my side to my thigh and I almost couldn't stand it. I rolled over to face him and he takes my face into his hand and starts kissing me like he did downstairs, except with more urgency now. I couldn't get enough of it fast enough. I was so hungry for more. Finally he asked "You love me, real of not real…?" I look him in the eyes, "Real."

That was enough for him. He grabbed my thigh and lifted it over his. He was holding me so tight like he thought he was going to lose me. Finally, I understood what was happening and I started getting scared. I didn't know what to do and I was full of doubts. I was scared that he might be turned away by my body, or I might be bad at it…I couldn't stop thinking and he finally stopped kissing me and realized my fear. "We don't have to do anything, Katniss. Not if you don't want to. I would wait for you forever." I knew those words were true, he would. That was when I knew that this is what I wanted. I love him, I want him…I NEED him. "No, I want this, only I don't know how." He starts to laugh a bit and says "that makes two of us." I immediately felt better.

Peeta moved me so I was laying on my back. He lifted his shirt above his head. Even with all of his patched up skin, he was very muscular. I brushed my hands down his chest and he shivered. He dug his hands into my hair and started kissing me with such passion; then my neck and then he was lifting me up slightly to take off my shirt. I could feel his skin against mine and I realized I never want this moment to end. We weren't in any hurry. We wanted to get familiar with each other's bodies. He slowly took off my pants and I helped him with his. He started kissing my stomach, my sides, and my neck again. Finally he undid my bra. Normally I would have felt so self conscious right about now, but I am so in love with Peeta that it doesn't matter. He looks at me like I am the most beautiful person he has ever beheld. His hand slowly traces my sides down to my thighs. I could feel his warm fingers touch me where I never thought any man would ever touch me. It felt incredible! So many thoughts were flying through my mind. He didn't stop. I kiss him passionately. Finally he places himself on top of me "are you sure?"He asks. All I could answer with was "Always." "I love you, Katniss Everdeen. I always have, and I always will." I looked at him and said "And I love you, Peeta."

I could feel how hard he was against my thigh. He slowly guided himself into me and it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. He made love to me slowly. I did not feel any pain, all I could feel is how much I love him, and him, me. We kiss each other and he keeps thrusting. I cannot describe how beautiful the moment is. I didn't want it to end but it did, and he laid on top me and I ran my fingers through his hair. We laid like that for a long while until he wrapped his arms around me and we finally fell asleep.

I dreamt that night of being in a meadow with a little Primrose running around playing in the grass and picking the wildflowers. She started running towards me with open arms "Mommy, Mommy!" She has the most beautiful color blue eyes. Like the ocean…like I can see into her soul.

I wake up with Peetas arms still wrapped around me. I don't think we moved once in the night. He kissed my neck, "Good morning." I love that he is still by my side. I can smell his scent and is it is calming and safe. I roll over and kiss him. "Good morning, Peeta." I say with a smile. "You said you loved me last night, real or not real?" "Do you have any doubts?" I say. He looks at me and grabs my chin and he kisses me so softly. "No, I do not."

Peeta gets dressed and makes his way downstairs to start on breakfast. I roll over and I am so blissful. The room is so bright and cozy. The birds sing their songs with glee. _So this is what it is like to be in love?, I thought. _I glance at the Pearl that Peeta gave me on the beach. So much has changed since then. I finally get myself out of bed, clean myself up and head downstairs to join Peeta in the kitchen.

By the time I am down there, he already has the table set and all the windows open. The house feels so welcoming and the fresh air makes it smell so cozy. It reminds me of the smell of home. He grabs me by the waste and starts kissing me. I start to feel that same passion from last night and don't stop kissing him back. Finally, he manages to be the first to break away so we could sit down to eat.

A Mockingjay flew on the ledge of the window. I whistled Rues song and the bird obliged me with singing it back to me. Peeta smiles at me. "I always remember waiting to hear if the birds would stop singing when you would sing when I was younger." I stopped whistling and looked back at him. "I didn't even notice that they did." I told him. "You never seem to notice the affect you have, Katniss." I remember him telling me this once. "I never even noticed you were watching me." He grabs my hand "I was always watching you, from afar. I remember everything about you. You're the one who wasn't paying attention." I started to feel ashamed, like I used to at this comment. I started getting those thoughts about how he deserves better than me. I would have killed him in the arena. I used him for sponsors and led him on for so long. "Don't give me that look, Katniss, I can hear your inner fight you are having with yourself." I look up at him and frown some more. This is more proof that I do not deserve him. "It is my fault that I never had the courage to talk to you. I will never regret getting chosen for the Hunger Games because it brought me you." At this point I am speechless. He leans over the table to give me a kiss and says "now, lets eat before this gets cold. I am starving!" I concede and start eating. This morning he made us berry filled crepes with a cream topping and some sausage.

The food was so delectable; I couldn't get enough of it. For a man who can't cook dinner, he sure can cook a mean breakfast. "These crepes are really good Peeta." "Thank you, it was my mother's recipe." I look up really fast to see if there is any pain in his eyes, and there is sorrow, but he is so strong. "Do you miss you parents?" I ask him. He slowly sets down his fork and finishes the bite he had in his mouth. "Yes, every day, but as long as I have you, it makes the pain go away." "I don't deserve you" I say. He chuckles at me and says "I think we can agree to disagree on that topic." Finally, I get a small laugh in and allow myself to enjoy the rest of our breakfast together.

He starts to clean up when I grab his hands. "I'll clean up, you need to go make some bread for the bakery." He sighs because he knows I am right. "I have got this…then I will go over and pour some water over Haymitch and wake him." He goes upstairs and gets himself ready. Just as I was finishing up the dishes, he came up behind me, stuck his face in my hair "Mmmmm you smell so good", and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later?" I just nod and smile. It was such a silly question in my mind.

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I decided, today, that I should make an appearance at Haymitch's. As much as I dislike the guy sometimes, he did keep Peeta and I alive through both games…he stayed off the bottle long enough to get us sponsors, and he protected us the only way he knew how.

The day is beautiful. The temperature is not yet hot and there is a nice breeze coming from the woods. The smell is familiar and comforts me in some way. I reach Haymitch's front porch and I'm surprised to see him conscious and dressed, sitting in the corner.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" I give him my usual snicker at the comment. "I came to check in on you, make sure you are alive. You know we have a meeting up in the Capitol in a few days right?" His face turns stern at remembering this news. Haymitch, like me, has grown tired of the constant travel back and forth to the Capitol. The country seems to feel more secure and at rest when their Mockingjay makes an appearance and gives a few motivational speeches; I hate them.

"You should probably start on your detox now." I say sarcastically. "I'm awake aren't I?" I let out a small laugh as I realize he has a point. "I am a bit surprised you didn't require mine or Peeta's babysitting to wake you." He flaps his hands at me in a gesture to brush the comment off. "Hazelle. She has been coming over every day to clean and makes me eat more than drink! I don't even remember asking for her help. I was doing just fine on my own." "Actually, Peeta and I asked her if she would take up her old job maintaining your estate again." He gives me a snide look, but I know he appreciates it, regardless how he acts.

Hazelle pops her head out the front door upon hearing voices. She smiles at me. "Katniss! What a pleasant surprise! Would you two like some tea? I think there are still some cookies Peeta brought by a few days ago." Haymitch rises from his chair and starts walking to the door. I don't know about this tea business, but I could use a strong coffee, since Katniss seems to think I need to detox." He says sarcastically. I brush off the comment; I do not want to get in an argument.

Haymitch's house is much like mine and Peeta's. His, however, still has the dank smell of being unkempt. Hazelle has performed miracles in the few days she has worked, but the smells of rotten food, trash, animal feces, and human projectile kind of leaves a mark and tends not want to leave willingly. Luckily, however, the windows were all open and letting in fresh, breathable air. "Katniss, did you want the coffee as well?" Hazelle asks. "Ugh, yea, I think that would be a good idea." I thank her. Haymitch sits in the same chair he always does; the one that allows him to view the entire room and keep watch on both doors. Like me, he has grown accustomed to always being on his guard, compliments of the games.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Haymitch asks with curiosity in his eyes. I debate if he assumes anything has been going on with Peeta and I, but I drive it out of my mind. Peeta and I have been very cautious with each other until recently, he doesn't know about us yet. "No I didn't" I shake my head. "Those nightmares still keeping you up at night? I wish I could tell you that they will go away, but look at me! I am living proof that they obviously don't. " Haymitch's face is filled with grief. He lost his entire family because of what he did to win the games. I owe him so much, and my debt will never be paid. "No, it wasn't nightmares last night." Haymitch perks up with honest curiosity and instantly I regret what I just said. I try to change the subject. "So do you have a game plan for our _motivational_ speech?" He seems to drop his curiosity, at least for the time being. "Yea, we will doll you up and make you look like a girl again…" I shoot him a dirty look "and then tell them how much an honor it is to be speaking in front of the lot of them…blah blah blah…our country is great…blah blah blah." I just stare at Haymitch and his ridiculous answer. Hazelle interrupts "I am sure all of those blah blah blah's will really get them riled up!" Haymitch shoots her a snide look.

"Seriously Haymitch! We need to have a game plan." Hazelle places two cups of strong coffee in front of us. I grab the cream and sugar immediately after remembering Finnick telling me how much better it is when you dress it up. "Where is Peeta when you need him?" Haymitch mentions. At the hint of his name, I start to blush. Haymitch definitely seems to notice and a curious smile starts to form on his lips. "So how is our little friend these days, Katniss?" I drop my eyes and take a drink of my coffee, it still tastes bitter but I would rather consume this boiling hot cup of coffee and scorch my insides then tell him how "Peeta" is doing. "Doesn't he come and check on you every day and bring you fresh bread? You know he is doing as well as can be expected." Haymitch maintains his curious stance and I know he is not going to let it drop at that.

"Well, you two will need to be on better terms before we head out to the Capitol. People still expect to see your undying love for each other." He taunts me. He knows something is up, and I don't want to bring it up…at least not right now. "Unless, of course, you two have already reconciled your differences?" He slyly inserts as I clearly try to avoid the comments. I maintain my ignorance and try to change the subject further. Talking to Haymitch about my love life almost seems as awkward as talking about it to my mother. "We should definitely talk to Peeta and get his input on all of this. He is much better with words and crowds than me. We can always talk to him about it later."

"Talk to me about what later?" Peeta walks in the room and for a split second the room was empty and there was only Peeta and Katniss. My heart seems to skip a beat and I almost wish we were back in my bedroom again. Peeta looks me in the eyes and that one look, says a million words. I can't hide my smile, or worse…my blush. I can see Haymitch looking at us both, confirming his assumptions. "Well, we were just talking about our plan for the Capitol trip and Katniss here thought it would be a good idea to get your input. It is probably best you two start spending some more _quality time_ together, you know, to maintain this love affair between the two of you. "He says sarcastically.

He looks at both of us with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow just waiting for one of us to crack and admit that I have finally given in and realized Peeta is, as Haymitch as once told me, "Not the worst choice I could make." Peeta gives me a warm smile. "I think we will be able to handle it. We haven't failed the country yet, now have we?" I turn to Haymitch with a smart smile and I am relieved that Peeta may have silenced him on the subject, at least for a short period of time.

I am not sure why I do not want him to know yet, but I think a part of me just wants Peeta and I to have our moment without the world, cameras, Haymitch, and everyone else thinking they need to know everything that goes on between us. Haymitch looks unsatisfied but gives up his quest in finding the truth behind our relationship and begins a new quest of finding a bottle of white liquor.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks firmly. "Now you kids know the agreement…I only have to be coherent enough to help you and mentor you, but that doesn't mean I can't drink at all!" "Now I think I did a damn fine job keeping you two alive in there and I would appreciate it if you didn't get into my business!" This type of response does not surprise me, coming from him. Both Peeta and I have grown accustomed to his constant drunken bickering. He is relatively coherent today, it would probably make our conversation go a lot faster if he did have a drink.

As Haymitch went on his quest for the white liquor, Peeta found my hand under the table and wrapped his fingers around mine. His hands were not rough like the life in the coal mines would give him, rather, soft like freshly kneaded dough. He stares at me and lips to me "I love you". I silently close my eyes and allow a smile to cross my face. I remember our last night together and how perfect it was. Peeta notices Haymitch has finally succeeded in his quest and relinquishes my hand for the time being.

He finally finds a bottle in the back of his pantry closet, pops open the top and pours a bit in his coffee. He sees us glaring at him "would you like to join me?" Peeta makes a grab for the bottle and sets it away from Haymitch. "No, I think we are good." He says while looking at me.

"I think we should head to the Capitol with a strong front. We haven't been out there in a long while and I am sure people are anxious, even with how well things have been within the districts. Katniss will definitely have to put on a strong stance as the Mockingjay, and I will stand behind her showing my support for her and our country." I have always admired how Peeta has always known the right thing to say in non-ideal situations.

"We should probably talk about how united we have been in the rebuilding of District 12 and our success in the progression of the irrigation system in the fields." Haymitch nods his head while taking a sip of his coffee. "We should probably get a little bit in there about how the mines are coming along too."he says. I look at him in a confused manner, "But we haven't even finished stabilizing the tunnels yet." "Yea, but they don't know that. It is crucial that all of the District's get their industries back up and running. If they see that the mines are still closed, it shows weakness. We don't have to lie, necessarily; we just need them to know we are working hard at getting the coal they need in short time."Haymitch says through periodic sips of his drink.

This is the most logical statement Haymitch has said in a very long time. He almost reminds me of the Haymitch who sent me secret messages through the gifts I received in the arena. I am beginning to understand how he was able to get us so many sponsors. He is very clever and witty when he has to be.

"Do you know when our stylists are coming?" I ask Haymitch. "Well, we leave in about 5 days, so it wouldn't surprise me if they were at your house already." He says jokingly." Well, in that case, I should probably get a few things taken care of before they monopolize all my time." I thank Hazelle for the coffee and make my way through the house to the front door when Peeta comes up behind me, grabs me the wrist and swings me into a kiss. He grabs my chin as I reach up to him. He runs his free hand through my hair and it sends chills through me.

I open the door and the wind cools my hot skin; a storm is coming in. 

**I have more chapters coming! I apologize how slow I am getting them out. I have been busy through the weekend. I will get another one done and posted by Wednesday! Please, please, PLEASE review my work. I like to know how I am doing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I finally fixed my Portia/Venia confusion. If I didn't catch them all, please let me know **

Chapter 6

The weather is changing fast. A loud thunder crashed as I was opening the front door to my house when a terrified creature jumped up in my arms with a roar. "You stupid cat! You about gave me a heart attack and then where would you be? No one in their right mind would want to keep you!"

"I wouldn't say that, I rather like the pet." Says a soft voice that makes freeze where I stand. I would recognize that voice anywhere and I instantly feel my stomach churn. My assumptions are right when I see a small group of colorful people; Octavia with her pea green skin, Venia with her bright blue hair, and Flavius orange and purple as ever. I sigh knowing that I am about to get three times the lectures about my appearance that I don't want to hear.

Venia jumps at the opportunity to be the first one to greet me. "Darling, what have you been doing with our product all this time?" She says as she kisses each cheek. Flavius follows as he is sizing up my body and all the work that must be done, or so they think. "Oh the eyebrows! Darling! Have you even touched conditioner since we last saw each other?" I nervously giggle, knowing the answer is a stone hard NO! Octavia is the last to comment. "Your nails, your hair, your skin!...tut tut tut. Katniss Everdeen, you did not give us anything to work with darling." I look around the room hoping to find my escape route, I see it down the hall in the form of the kitchen.

I start walking as fast as I can, with my stylists trying to keep up. Just as I think there may be hope to escape, a bright pink Effie Trinket blocks my path. "Oh Katniss, you are here." She kisses both of my cheeks as well and gives me a light hug. She guides me by the small of my back towards the staircase. "I was beginning to think we would have to send a search party. We have been waiting ages for you." "I would have been here had I known you were coming today. Why was I not informed?" I ask and Effie giggles in her high pitched laugh "Oh darling, we did call. Many times, in fact…but you never seem to be home to answer your phone."

I hiss at myself under my breath. Peeta has been getting on me about ignoring my calls, I could have avoided today a little longer had I answered. "First things, first, my dear. We will draw you a bath to clean this filthy body!" Octavia says with much distress. We enter the large bathroom and they start declothing me instantly. There is no shyness with this group. I have grown accustomed to them knowing every inch of my body. "Oh dear, I think we will need lots of oils in that water, Flavius. Her skin is awful." I shoot her a dirty look and she continues analyzing every portion of my body like my disgust doesn't faze her.

After I am thrown in the scalding tub, Flavius goes to work on scrubbing my nails, while Venia starts taking out my braid and scrubs my hair. I start wincing as Flavius scrubs my fingers raw with a tiny brush. "Such terrible nails, you don't even attempt to maintain our masterpiece." I try to brush the comment off. They're always so surprised by how I let myself go. I don't really see the point in all of this girl business.

I glance around the room to find Octavia setting up, what seems like, a huge shopping mall of cosmetics, tools for my hair, even equipment to make my skin look tan. I start to frown knowing that this day is going to be a nightmare that will never end.

I can hear the storm outside, by now it is in full force. The lightning strikes, followed by the thunder every couple of minutes, and every time my stylists give a high pitched squeal. I can't help but giggle under my breath at their silly weakness. I would much rather be outside in that storm than inside in this tornado of cosmetics. It never ceases to amaze me at how much stuff it takes to make a person look "pretty."

My stylists continue to work on me and gossip as they always do. Since they are the last surviving stylists, they are quite popular and extremely busy. They even have a Stylist school open now, so they can teach young minds how to torture other people with their techniques.

I try to block out as much of their work as I can. I think k of the woods; I think of the storm, and most of all, I think of Peeta. I wish he was here. I wonder when he is going to get his red carpet treatment. Hopefully he is making me cheese buns to cheer me up after this hell; my stomach has been growling for some time now. No one seems to notice but me.

"Now, we leave for the Capitol in three days at 7am sharp. Have you been working on your speech, Katniss?" Effie looks at me sternly She knows me all too well. "Well, Haymitch, Peeta, and I were talking about what we should talk about earlier." I shrug. I can hear her suppressing a sigh. "This speech is very important. It is to help stabilize our country and unite the people. They want to see their leader, Miss Everdeen." I sigh and wonder how I ever got put in the position to even be thought of as a leader to these people. All I want to do is be left alone. No more cameras, no more interviews, I just want to live my life the way I want to.

"We plan to speak about how successful the rebuilding is going in District 12. I'm sure the people will like to hear that we have been making such a great effort since we were bombed." Effie nods her head, obviously agreeing that this is a good plan. "And how is Peeta doing these days?" I start getting defensive when she brings him up. I know what she wants us to do. "He is doing better." Is all I can muster. "Well, I think we should continue with this star crossed lovers story. The crowd will think it is fabulous! The lovers who have been through two arenas, a hijacking of memories, a miscarriage, war, a bombed city, and they still manage to be united. Oh this is perfect!" My blood is boiling at the thought of us having to flaunt ourselves to these people again like they own us. When are the games ever going to end for us? Do they expect us to make this a lifelong commitment? Going on cameras every few months and be this perfect couple just to appease them? Even though Peeta and I are together now, I don't believe it is anyone's business but our own. I don't want to force our relationship; I want it to come naturally, as it has been.

I try to calm myself as well as I can to explain our speech further. "Peeta plans to be on stage with me, mostly standing a bit behind me, to show his support." Effie writes down some notes and finally looks up at me. "Oh we will need more than that. You will have to be up on stage as a united pair. I would like to see handholding and a kiss or two. The crowd will love it!" It takes everything I have not to pounce on her and to scream at the world. I try to ignore her for the remainder of the conversation.

Now that my body is clean, my nails are scrubbed and filed, and my hair is conditioned, my crew gets to work on their beauty regimine. Since my body is covered in skin grafts, I get to skip the part where they wax my entire body, and I am grateful. Octavia concentrates on my eyebrows, while Flavius starts putting on fake nails on my long fingers. Venia has started working on concealing all my scars. I am amused at her frustration.

After hours in the bathroom, it is finally time to eat. I follow to the kitchen expecting to see Greasy Sae cooking when my heart stops at the sight of my mother. I run across the room and fall into her arms. Tears are falling down my cheeks. As I look at her, the years have worn on her. He blond hair is now riddled with grays. Her skin is more worn than I remember, and her blue eyes have lost their sparkle. Regardless of how she looks, I am so thankful she is here. "I didn't think you would ever come back, Mother." I say with the tears still falling down my face. She puts my face in both of her hands, kisses my forehead. "I thought it was time, at least for a little while." She said in a hushed voice, almost like she was struggling with the words. I know it took a lot of effort on her part to be here for me. District 12 is a place of death to her. She has already lost her husband and youngest child; all she has left is her eldest, lunatic daughter…me.

My stylist crew and Effie head next door to get started on Peeta's transformation, they won't be as disappointed with him, I'm sure.

Mother makes tea as I sit at the table. She has already gotten a pot of lamb stew and rice on the stove and I am salivating at the thought. She must have brought the lamb in from the capitol because our livestock is still limited in 12.

She lets two cups of hot tea in front of us and for a minute we don't talk. I never thought I would see my mother in this kitchen again. The house starts to feel warm and cozy at the thought. The only person that is missing is Prim.

My thoughts run to her. I miss her so much. I miss that smile I received when I walked through the door with fresh game. I miss how she would always pack me fresh goat cheese. I miss the day I gave her Lady. I struggle to hold back my tears.

"I saw that you planted Primroses along the house, they look lovely, Katniss." I smile knowing that someone very special planted those for me, to remind me of her. "Peeta went through a lot of trouble to plant those for me." Mother smiled at the sound of his name. "Do you still talk to that boy?" she asks curiously. I smile "Yes, a bit.

If I plan on telling anybody about my relationship with Peeta, my mother would be my first choice, so I debate how much I want to inform her. "He has been very helpful with me, and keeping me going." My mother seems to like the sounds of that and she looks at me waiting to continue. "I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for him. Not well fed, that is for sure." I get out while laughing. Mother stirs her tea and smiles with me.

"Are you two seeing each other? I mean, actually together? Not pretending for the people?" she struggles to get out. I know how she feels, her and I have never been so close as to talk about much with me, let alone, my love life. She has always been better at talking with Prim. She had so much in common with her and mother loved her dearly.

I don't want to lie to my mother, especially now, since she made a lot of effort just by coming here to be with me. "We are taking things slowly." I decide is a good start. "Well I think that is just lovely, dear" she says with a smile. "I am glad you guys can manage a relationship after all that you have been through. You need someone here to take care of you. I am sorry I haven't been here, Katniss." She says in a sorrowful voice and lowers her head. Now I understand why she was so concerned with me having anybody I could depend on. I feel so guilty for how much I have shut her out these last few months. I didn't do it to hurt her; I just didn't know what to do with myself. If it weren't for Peeta, I would still be a crazy wreck.

I get up and wrap my arms around her. I brush the gray hairs out of her eyes. "Mother, you didn't do anything wrong. I know you are there for me, don't think any of this is your fault. If anything, this is all the Capitols fault. I'm broken and it isn't because of you. It is the games and the war, and Prim…" I say that last bit softly, almost regretting it. Mother grabs my hand. She's so soft and warm; these are the hands that have healed so many. "I miss her, so much." Mother begins to say as tears streak her light skin. I hold her and we cry like that for a few minutes.

We were disrupted by Peeta walking in. His hair is glistening with water from the storm and his clothes are all drenched. I rise up almost startled. I wipe away my tears really fast as he looks at me with concern. "Oh, you're soaking wet! Let me get you a towel." I say as I walk quickly to the linen closet. "Thank you" he says and I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away. As I am bringing back a warm, dry towel, I can hear Peeta talking to my mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen. I don't believe I have ever formally introduced myself. I am Peeta Mellark." He reaches his hand out to my mother and she accepts his gentle shake. "Katniss has told me so much about you." My mother smiles "Has she? I am actually surprised." I hand Peeta the towel and he gladly takes it. He starts with his head first and makes his way down his body. As soon as he was done wiping off his body, he courteously wipes the floor of any water drips that escaped him.

"I knew your father, Mr. Mellark. He and I went to school together. We were friends growing up." Peeta hands me the towel and I make my way to the laundry room as I still listen to their conversation. This is the first time I have ever heard my mother talk about Peeta's father. He told me a story once about how his father wanted to marry my mother but she married my father instead. "I know," He says with a genuine smile. "He spoke quite fondly of you, many times."

They continued their conversation for a few more minutes before I asked Peeta what he was doing here. "Shouldn't you be getting pampered by the Effie?" He snorted loudly. "Oh yes, they are all on their way. They decided it would be easier to just being me here instead of packing up all their things again." He said in his charming voice and with an irresistible smile. I roll my eyes and fight off a smile of my own. I hate to admit it, but I am glad I am stuck with him. "Would you two like something to eat? I made Lamb stew. I know Katniss loves it, but how about you Peeta? My mother asks in a very thoughtful voice. I look at him hopeful and he gladly accepts her offer.

I grab us a few bowls in the cabinet and he slices us some fresh bread. We all sit at the table and it feels comforting to have both the people I love most in the same room with me. We eat and talk about how mother has been in District 4. She said their new hospital is huge and they are finally looking to expand into the other districts. "The other districts won't have such a huge hospital to start, but we plan to bring smaller clinics to each one for now. It is our goal that every district will finally have their own, but that won't be able to happen for a bit yet." She says with much excitement.

"We have to train so many new doctors and nurses; so many were killed in the war." Her head lowers as she says this. I put my hand on hers and she gives me a thoughtful smile. All we can do is be there for each other, losing Prim has taken its toll on the both of us.

I practically inhale my lamb stew. It tastes just as good as it did in the Capitol. I almost want to lick the bowl in honor of Effie's return, but decide against it.

As we finished up our meal, Effie returns to the house with the stylists and she insists Peeta follow her upstairs. He picks up his bowl and spoon and heads over to the sink. He grabs the towel and wipes his face clean. I can hear the others climbing the steps and Effie calling after him in her high pitched voice. He looks at my mother, who is not facing us at the moment, interlocks his fingers in mine and kisses me. I feel like I am being transported to another world again. I can hear my mother getting up and she stops when she sees us.

Peeta breaks away, smiles at my mother, and excuses himself upstairs. I think it is safe to say that I turned ten different shades of red. I am pretty sure my mother joined me in this color contest. She sets her bowl on the counter and starts a sink of water to do the dishes. "He seems like a very nice boy." She said. I nod my head and agree. I feel a little awkward. I don't know if I should apologize for what she just saw, or is it ok to just ignore it. She hands me a clean towel and I assume no apology is needed. She hands me a plate and I gladly accept it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story! I really appreciate the reviews that I have received! This chapter didn't end up as long as I had hoped, but I am very happy with it, and I think you will be too! My next update won't be for a few days. I am trying to figure out exactly how I want to keep you on the edge of your seat for the next couple of chapters. I promise it will be worth the wait! Only one more week until the movie releases! Yay!**

**I have just reposted all of my chapters with the proper grammar fixes. Thank you to my reviewers for catching those for me! I apologize to my subscribers! I may have just spammed you with a ton of emails because I had a lot of trouble reposting them…I kinda did it backwards so it started with Chapter 7….I wasn't thinking when I did that! So if you got spammed with email notifications, I'm so sorry!**

Chapter 7

The day I have been dreading has finally arrived. The last three days have been dedicated to the pampering of Peeta and me. My stylists worked to the bone to make us look beautiful. I barely notice my scars that have taken over my body. It is so strange to look into the mirror and see this strange girl; I almost feel the last three days were worth it to not see the scars. I never realized how much they bothered me.

"It's a big, big day!" Effie rejoices. I think she is mostly happy to get back to the luxuries of the Capitol. I mean, besides the few crazy people left in District 12, who in their right mind would want to stay in this bombed hell? Getting the Capitol rebuilt was the first priority of the new government. It didn't take long for the privileged to return to their old ways in a hurry. No other district was hit as hard as ours, but we have made tremendous progress in such a short period of time.

As my stylists finish up with my last minute adjustments in the bathroom, I start to wonder where Peeta is. They worked on him first this morning knowing I would take the longest. I turn Effie. "When do we have to be on the train?" I ask only half caring. Effie looks up at me with her over enthusiastic expression "Seven o'clock on the dot!" She lets out a tiny squeal of delight. "We mustn't be late, my dear. We have a very strick schedule to keep."

Why does this not surprise me? It may come as no surprise that when I think of Effie and all of her rich clothing, I can't help but always feel rushed. I suppose I should be thankful to her, she has been of great service to both Peeta and I. I guess I just get overly annoyed by her enthusiasm for the Capitol.

"Oh! We must get going or the train is going to leave without us." No, I couldn't get that lucky. The whole country would wait forever for me to show my face on tv again. I look down the hall expecting to see Peeta and I don't see him, so I rely on my ears instead. My heart sunk at both senses failing me. "Effie, where is Peeta?" I ask almost urgently. She looks at me in an annoyed fashion; she finds it silly I would be worrying about him when we have a strict schedule to maintain. "He should already be at the train station, Katniss. Someone knows how to be on time!"

My thoughts go rampant while I ponder his absence. I have had so little time to spend with him these last few days. Any time that I have not been poked, smudged, and probed I have been with my mother. She left last night on the train that was heading to District 4. I wish she was going with us to the Capitol, but I know she couldn't handle being here; it reminds her too much of everything we have lost. Sometimes I wonder why I put myself through the same thing she avoids.

We finally arrive at the train station and I finally see him. Somehow the stylists performed miracles, similar to mine; Peeta looked as he did before the war. His hair was longer, somehow. His curls were more defined and shiny. My eyes grew wide as I saw his scarless body; is he just as shocked at my transformation? From the look on his face, I would have to say, yes.

Peeta walks over to me and grabs my suitcase out of my hand and gives me my favorite smile. "You look beautiful, love." My stomach flutters at his words. He starts walking away to give the conductor my luggage. "Let's go, now, Katniss. We must find our rooms and then we shall meet for lunch in the dining hall." I start looking around for any signs of my drunk mentor and he is nowhere in sight. I gently grab Effie by the elbow as she was boarding the train. "Effie, have you seen Haymitch?" She gives a small sigh even thinking about him. "I was told he boarded awhile ago; to load himself on all the free alcohol he can muster I am sure." I can't find an argument to defend him, he makes that impossible.

The train transports me back to before the games, before I knew just how much my taking Prim's place at the reaping would change the world. So many things have changed since then; a lot of bad, but I'm starting to see some of the good. I smile at Peeta as I see him walking towards us from down the walkway. Effie turns to me and stops in front of a luxurious door. "Katniss, this will be your dormitory for the duration of our trip." She opens the door for me and Peeta and I start to enter. Effie grabs Peeta by the arm. "Tut, tut, tut…You will be down the hall, Mr. Mellark." I turn around and frown at him. He gives me a smile and silently lips "I'll be right back" with a wink.

After Peeta allowed Effie to escort him to his room, I start to unpack a few items I will need during the trip. A moment later I hear a quiet tap on the door. I leap at the thought of finally getting some alone time with him! I ran to the door and was sorely disappointed at seeing Effie again. "Just wanted to remind you that we will be eating lunch at 12 o'clock sharp..Perhaps you would like to take a nap? We won't be having any meetings until lunch, so you may spend this time doing whatever you like." She gives me a perky squeal and is off to do whatever it is she does when she doesn't feel the need to babysit me.

I hear her knocking on Peeta's door and repeating the same speech she just told me. I am getting so impatient waiting for him. I go to the bathroom to examine my newly done skin and face. I am so fascinated at my stylists ability to hide all of these scars. I didn't think it would ever be possible to do it, but they have…with ease. I hear a much louder knock on the door and this time I know it is him. I run to answer it and I am rewarded with his beautiful face.

He looks so amazing and I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. He gives me a giant smile and the next thing I know he slams the door behind him and I am in his arms; he is rushing me towards the wall. His hands are all over my body. In my hair, down my sides and gripping my waist, tugging on me to pull himself closer; I notice I am doing the same to him. We are both breathing heavy. I can feel his tongue on my lower lip so I open my mouth for that deeper kiss. Finally, he urgently pulls up my dress and lifts me up onto the dresser. My fingers are pulling at his hair as I try kissing him deeper and more passionately.

Everything is going so fast. I start pulling at his shirt and he stops kissing me long enough to get it over his head. He grabs me from the dresser and quickly walks over to the bed. He lays me down as gently as he can for us both being in a hurry and still trying to remove our clothing. He starts kissing my neck, and then down my torso. Every touch leaves a tingling spot on my skin. I am relishing in how my body is reacting to his warmth. Finally, he starts to slow down. The kissing is less urgent and he starts tracing my skin with his fingers.

His hands rub down my sides and down my legs. He removes my underwear and kisses my stomach, neck, and finally I am rewarded with his lips. I feel his finger enter me. I can't help but moan. "Oh Peeta!" He kisses me again and more urgently moves his fingers back and forth. I can feel how hard he is and I start to rub him. He moans in my ear and sighs with ecstasy. Finally, when neither of us can stand it any longer, he wraps my legs around him and I can feel his warmth inside of me.

This time is nothing like the first. We are more familiar with each other's bodies and are more in sync with one another. He starts thrusting faster and we both moan loudly. He puts his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh! Effie will hear you." He whispers in my ear laughing. I can't help but giggle in an unfamiliar girly way. My body is moving perfectly with his, it is almost like we were made for each other. I put my hands on his chest and tighten my legs around him. He rewards me with going faster and deeper.

Peeta lowers himself to kiss my neck and I can't stand it any longer, I let out a loud moan and my whole body starts convulsing with pleasure. "I love you, baby." He whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and let myself enjoy the last few seconds of my climax when he lets out a moan and collapses on me. He moves a few stray hairs out of my face and gently traces my cheeks and lips. I lift my head to kiss him again.

He rests his head on my chest and I can still feel his warmth inside me. I never want this moment to end. I run my fingers through his curls; he is damp with sweat. I can only imagine how sweaty I am. For a minute, I hope the makeup can withstand the heat, because if it doesn't the whole train will know what we have been up to. I start to laugh.

Peeta starts to raise himself off of me and snuggles in behind me. "What are you laughing about?" he says in a blushing fashion. I get out a few more giggles before I can speak. "I was just thinking that, if our makeup starts melting, the whole world is going to know what we were doing." I turn my head to kiss him. He returns it and wraps his arms around me. I can feel him tickling my arms, but it feels nice. "Well, sooner or later they are all going to find out that you are my gir….." He stops abrubtly and his body tenses up. "What?" I ask a little confused as to why he didn't finish his sentence. "Nothing…its nothing."

Peeta starts getting up to clean himself up; I roll over in a panic. "Did I do something wrong?" I say franticly. His face softens. "No, sweetheart, I did." I look at him with a confused look on my face. I don't understand what has just happened. A minute ago I was in complete ecstasy and now I'm panicking and my mind is racing at what he just said. Finally I pick up on what he paused at and I understand.

He starts putting his clothes back on, bends down to kiss me, and was about to rush out of the room when I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Where are you going?" I ask in almost a yell. He stops and doesn't look at me. He slowly sits down on the bed and I move towards him; I wrap my legs and arms around him and lean my head against his back. He sighs. "I don't want to…pressure you…I don't want to make you do or be anything you don't want to be." A tear streams down my cheek as I understand. For the longest time, I have made it very clear that Peeta doesn't have a future with me because I thought I would never want to get married, and certainly no kids.

I let out a tiny sob and he lifts up his arm and grabs me. I am almost sitting in his lap. He kisses my forehead and straightens my hair. "You know I love you, right?" I nod my head. "And you love me, right?" I nod my head again. "Would it be so bad if I were to call you my girlfriend? I know you have always been so against a relationship, but Katniss…I want to show you off to the world. I want all the people to know that you are mine, and I am yours. I don't want to pretend for the Capitol anymore…what I want is real…this" he says while pointing to the both of us. "This is real, we are real."

I let out a louder sob and he wipes a tear away. I can feel his head resting upon mine. I grab his hand and we lock fingers. I look up at him and I see the hopefulness in his eyes. They are so clear and innocent. I love this man, why do I refuse to give him what he wants most? All of a sudden it is raining and I am soaked and cold. My stomach is growling because I haven't eaten in days. I am so weak from malnutrition and I know it is only a matter of time before my body gives out. I can hear a woman yelling at me to get away and then there he is…the blond haired boy. He hides behind his mother and then runs inside. His mother follows and I hear her screaming at him, clearly beating him…I keep staring at the door. Finally, he comes out and starts throwing burnt parts of bread to the pigs and then tosses me the remaining loaf.

He risked everything for me, then, in the games, being hijacked, even now…he deserves a woman who will love him and take care of him. Finally, I look into his eyes and pause. "Okay." He looks at me shocked. "What?" I look at his hand and kiss it. "Alright, I'll be your girlfriend." I say with a smile, thinking that I feel like I am back in junior high again. "Ar…are you serious?" He says with enthusiasm. "Baby, I love you, and if this is what will make you happy, I will do it." He grabs my face with both of his hands and starts kissing me like before. He lays me on the bed and we make love for a second time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lunch came a lot sooner than I would like. Peeta and I walked to the dining room hand in hand. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and clearly, Peeta couldn't either. I don't know how I feel about officially being in a relationship with him. I still feel like he deserves so much better, I don't understand why he would want to be with broken old me. I am happy, in a way, though. I have wanted to be with him since the kiss on the beach. That was when I realized I was in love with him, but the Capitol stole him from me and it has taken us this long to work things out.

He still fears he might hurt me if he were to have an episode while I was around. I honestly don't think he would, he has changed so much. He says he doesn't have them very often anymore. He has gotten so acclimated to this new life, and spending time with me every day, he says he hasn't had one in weeks.

Finally we reach the dining room and I see the estranged Haymitch and Effie sitting as far apart as they can manage. I sit next to Haymitch, while Peeta endures Effie. "Did you have a good nap, Katniss?" Effie asks sincerely. I blush, and nod. I can see Peeta trying to hold back a laugh so I kick him under the table. He tries straightening his face. Effie doesn't seem to notice, but Haymitch doesn't miss a thing, at least nothing I want him to. "Sleeping, my ass" Haymitch smirks and takes another drink of his wine.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I say to him sternly. He takes a huge gulp and starts refilling his glass. "Nope, not by my watch. So, what have you kids been up to? Sweetheart?" He says towards me with a clever smile. My eyes narrow at him. How does he always know? Every time? There are no secrets between us; it is like I am an open book to no one but him.

Peeta finally steps in to my rescue. "We unpacked and got caught up on the last 3 days we didn't really see each other." He always knows exactly what to say, unlike me. "How about yourself, Haymitch? You have kind of been missing in action the last few days." Haymitch doesn't seem to like the subject change and I can see him struggling to try and get back to the earlier topic. He takes another healthy gulp of his wine with frustration. "I have been busy getting pretty!" He says and we both laugh hysterically. Haymitch is a far cry from pretty. I think we are lucky he is wearing clean clothes. Hazelle must have made him shower and change for the trip, but his face is scruffy and his hair… I'm not even sure the man owns a brush.

"Well someone has to make us look good" He says with sarcasm. Effie rolls her eyes at our conversation and clears her throat to get our attention. "Alright, let's get down to business." I can hear her pen scratching at her clipboard and I know I am going to dread this entire trip, except perhaps, the train ride. I grab Peeta's hand as I take my first bite of roast beef.

"We will be arriving at the Capital by 1pm tomorrow." She continues to scratch information on her clipboard, I sigh. "Lunch will be served at 11am tomorrow to give us adequate time to get to the capital building." Peeta looks at me with a smile. I squeeze his hand and start picking at my mashed potatoes. "You two will give your speeches to the people of the districts; we are expecting a grand turnout!" She squeals with ecstasy. My stomach starts to knot up and I wish I could throw up. Why are people so excited to see the crazy lady who has killed so many people?

"After the speeches you will be escorted to a dinner party held by the President Paylor." I let out a true smile this time. President Paylor was the one who allowed me realize it was Coin who betrayed me and killed Prim, not Snow. The first orders she made when she was voted in was to abolish the Hunger Games, the arenas destroyed, and memorials set up for all those who were killed for entertainment. There are so few people I have true respect for, and she is certainly one of them.

"I believe the President is looking forward to seeing you both." She says, finally looking at us. "Secretary of Communications Plutarch will be attending as well." I let out a tiny sigh again, Plutarch has never been my favorite person, regardless of him being the leader of the rebellion. It was his fault that Peeta was captured and hijacked. I still feel, somehow, that he was responsible for the death of Prim too. I guess I will never know who was truly responsible for that.

"I expect you two to show the people of Panem your undying love for each other! Many people have come all this way, not only to see the Mockingjay, but to see your union." I can see a smile cropping up on Peeta's face. I decide this is a good time start telling people we are officially dating; I know this will make Peeta happy. Even though I'd rather keep it a big secret, I know he wants it to be public so he can "show me off to the world". I let myself laugh softly. Everybody looks at me like they are missing the joke. Now I am feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Um…we are actually dating, Effie." Peeta's jaw drops to the floor. I don't think he can believe I just told them. I don't think he was expecting us to tell anyone for awhile, but I told him I would be his girlfriend, and I am going to try to be a better person for him.

"Well that is wonderful dears." Effie said with a grand smile. "All the better!" Peeta kisses my hand and lips "I love you" to me. Haymitch puts his drink down and starts eating his meal. "Well it is about time you gave the kid a chance, sweetheart." He says with a wink. I suppose he is right. He has been saying this for a very long time.

After lunch we were given permission to do as we pleased for the remainder of the trip until 11 tomorrow morning, so we decide to head to the movie room. When we walked into the room, I can see Haymitch with a drink in his hand and a bag of snacks. He must have had the same idea as us. We sit a few rows in front of Haymitch and I snuggle up in Peeta's arms.

The movie is a romance flick about a rich merchant falling for a young woman who picks fruit in his orchards. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention to it. I was luxuriating in Peeta playing with my hair, tickling my sides, and feeling his soft lips against my forehead. I take his hand and trace the creases in his palm. He grabs my chin and I gladly kiss him; always so tender.

About half way into the movie we start to hear Haymitch snoring. Neither of us can silence our laughs. Then all of a sudden the girl on the screen disturbed a tracker jacker nest and my eyes grew wide as I looked at the darkness that was growing in Peeta's eyes.

"Peeta! Wake up! It's ok, it is just me." I say frantically trying to get through to him. Haymitch's snores are roaring in the background, I can't rely on him for help. I placed Peeta's head between both of my hands. His face grows further away, and gets angrier with every second that passes. "Peeta!" He smacks my hands away from him. I wince from the pain. "It's me Peeta! Your safe, no one here is going to hurt you!" He smacked me with such force it threw me to the floor. My head is ringing and a tear stains my face. I try shouting for Haymitch, but he doesn't seem to hear my words. Peeta raises himself and I feel a force so strong in my gut that it knocked the wind out of me. The pain takes me back to the games. I don't hear Haymitch snoring anymore and I am using the last wind I can muster to scream his name "Haymitch!" I finally get out. I can hear him crashing down the aisles trying to get to me just as Peeta is raising me off the floor by my neck.

His eyes are so withdrawn and dark. This isn't him, this is a complete stranger. Tears are streaking my face. Blood is falling from my nose, and the ringing is growing louder in my ears. My whole body is screaming from pain. Finally Haymitch reaches us and he does the first thing he can think of and that was to punch Peeta in the face. This forces Peeta to yank me sideways and my head hits the wall. I can't seem to move, I can only watch. Haymitch is struggling to control Peeta's outburst but I can see Peeta's eyes coming back. Haymitch is restraining him, trying to call him back and make him understand where he is, who he is. After what seems an eternity, Peeta is finally coherent. His once dark angered eyes look at me with fear and guilt.

"Katniss!" He yells as he runs towards me. I flinch with fear and hide my face. Haymitch pushes him back. My head is throbbing and I can't hear very well. Haymitch pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes the tears and blood off my face. My eyes fall on Peeta and he is sitting with his knees tucked under his chin with his hands over his face. I think I can hear him sobbing, but he is soon drowned out by the shouts of people coming to help.

Peeta is escorted out of the room by a guy I have never seen. Haymitch picks me up and cradles me like a child. I rest my head against him while he carries me to my room. I can hear Effie's shoes clicking the floor close behind him. Everything is a blur as I'm carried through the hallways. How hard did he hit me? I wince at the sharp pain in my stomach.

"There you go, sweetheart." Haymitch says as he lays me down as lightly as he can. There is a swarm of first aid techs shoving Haymitch out of the way, but I held onto his hand so he couldn't leave me. He doesn't let go and that comforts me. The short tech says something about a light sting and I wince as I feel my muscles tighten around the needle that just punctured my arm. Minutes later, I can feel the pain disappear and I pass out.

I don't wake until the sun is clearly up the next morning. I look around the room distraught. Haymitch is snoring in a chair next to my bed and Peeta is sitting across from me with concern on his face. He starts to stand but stops when my body reflexively reacts to his closeness. He sits back down and is squeezing something in his hand and lowers his head. I think I can see a tear falling from his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss." He says in-between sobs. I just look at him in silence. I don't know what I am supposed to say. The boy I love has just attacked me, probably almost killed me, the night before and I still love him; but I am also terrified of him. "I don't even remember what happened last night. I remember we were laughing and the next thing I know you are laying on the ground beaten and bleeding!" His sobs are louder now and my stomach is knotting up; I desperately want to comfort him and tell him everything is alright, but I don't know if it is.

I look at Haymitch and start tugging at his hand. Slowly he wakes and looks at me, then looks at Peeta. He gives Peeta a very disgusted look. I shake my head at Haymitch to show my disapproval. "How are you feeling kid?" I wonder if I should tell the truth and decide to try and change the subject a bit. "Water" I get out through my groggy, dry lips. Peeta stands and I flinch again. His eyes lower. "I'll get some for you."

"What happened?" I ask Haymitch. He sighs and leans towards me. "Peeta had an episode once he saw the tracker jacks on the film last night." He said with regret. "We honestly thought he had all of that under control. Obviously we never expected him to see a tracker jacker again…I never thought he would react like he did last night. I shook my head. "I should have known better. I tried helping him, when in reality I should have been trying to wake you. He wasn't hijacked to hate you…just me." I said while trying to fight back the tears.

Haymitch wipes the tear that betrayed me and sighs. "Peeta is really broken up about it. It took a lot to calm him down last night. He was really worried about you kid." I look at him distantly, trying to sort things out in my head. "I don't know what I am supposed to do, Haymitch." I get out between sobs. "I know that man last night wasn't him, but it was his face….he did this to me." My head starts to pound from the pressure that is building up from me trying to suppress my tears, so I concede and let them fall. "I love him, so much, but I am so confused as to what I am supposed to do. Am I supposed to forgive him like nothing happened? I'm scared of him now! I never thought that would ever be possible."

Haymitch sighs, I don't think he really knows what I should do either. He understands both of our situations. We both love each other but we have this thing that may keep haunting us for the rest of our lives and this thing could one day mean my life.

Effie bursts through the door with a pitcher of water and a tall glass. Peeta slowly follows her and takes the seat across the room again; his apprehensive eyes never leave mine. "All the appointments have been changed for a later date, Miss. Everdeed." She says through tight lips. "The train should be arriving in District 4 before long." She says. I look up at her in confusion. "The best hospitals are in District 4, my dear. We want to get you back in order asap before word starts traveling about your…" She looks at Peeta and then back to me "accident, if it were."

A part of me is furious with Effie for attacking Peeta like she is, but another part of me is so fearful of him, I don't care if she attacks him at all. My emotions are going every which way in my head. I don't know what to think; I'm so confused. I look at Peeta and he looks back at me hopeful. Effie grabs my attention, again, with her annoying banter. "Your mother and her team are awaiting our arrival." Effie scratches a few things on her clip board and takes a seat on the other side of the bed from me.

"What did you tell the press?" Effie was about to speak when Haymitch interrupted her. She gives him a snide look. "We just mentioned how there was an accident on the train and you were being sent to the hospital for treatment. They don't know anything else." I nod my head in approval. I look at the both of them and sigh. "Can I be left alone with Peeta, please?" Both of their faces show concern. Haymitch was resistant at first, but he stomped out of the room, worry in every step. I can't blame them, even I'm not sure I want to be left in the room with him, but when I look into his eyes, it's him…my Peeta.

After the door slams behind them, I look at Peeta, and he hasn't taken his eyes off me since he has been back. After a few minutes of our staring contest, I start to cry. Peeta's body tensed and he started to rise out of his seat to comfort me but twisted the towel in his hand and sat back down. "No, come sit by me…please." I reluctantly say to him. He looks at me waiting for encouragement, but I don't give it to him. I don't have the strength or courage to give it to him.

Finally he crosses the room, quite slowly, not to alarm me and sits in Haymitch's chair. More tears escape me; always traitor tears! He slowly tries to grab my hand and I instinctively jerk back, frightened. He jerks his hands back and places them in his lap, and purses his lips trying to hold back his emotions of regret.

"I never meant to hurt you, Katniss." His words were like knives cutting through my flesh. My face was on fire and it was taking everything I had to remain calm with his proximity. I don't want to be scared of him, but I am. "Do you think you will ever be able to…forgive me?" He chokes out. Another tear streaks my cheek. "I want to, but right now, you terrify me Peeta." He reaches for my hand again, and this time I allow it, but my body is very tense at his touch. He senses this, and his grip loosens to let me know I can move at any time.

"What can I do? I'll do anything!" "I'm so sorry this happened. I thought I had it all under control…." He stops for a minute to let the sobs subside. "Baby, I'll do anything you want, just let me make it right with you." His words pierce me like an arrow through the heart. "I grab his face and he looks up at me hopeful. "I know you didn't mean it…but…you need to get more help." He nods his head. "Dr. Aurelius is already in District 4 waiting for me." He slowly rubs his face into my hand and kisses my palm. At this, I take my hand back.

"Peeta, I can't…I can't do this right now. Not….yet….at least." I say with lots of pauses between thoughts. He nods. "I understand" He says and sits back in his chair patiently. "I love you." He says almost under his breath. My stomach knots up because I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to deny that I don't love him back. "I love you too."I reluctantly say in a whisper and the sobs start back up.

"I think I need to get some more rest." I lie because I really want to be alone so I can think. "Yea! Sure, anything you need." He says understanding. "Do you need anything or want me to get anyone?" he asks with concern. "No, I just want to sleep." My eyes followed him until he was gone. I finally let all my emotions flow; the sobbing was so hard it started hurting the spot he kicked me the night before. It was then I realized my ribs were bandaged.

**Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter out! I appreciate all my loyal readers and reviews! I have been extremely busy this week. Now, I know a lot of you are probably mad at the turn of events, but the story was going to get stagnant if I kept it super perfect but I promise some intense stuff is to come! Don't forget to review and I will have an update in a couple days!  
>Hunger Games premiere in 4 days! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

*****Sorry to my loyal readers. This is not a new chapter . I just watched the movie today and I loved it. (DON'T READ ANY FURTHER INTO THIS PARTICULAR PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANT MOVIE DETAILS!) I love how they stayed very true to the book. I am a bit confused as to how Peeta still has a leg…I guess we will see how that pans out. I wish the movie didn't speed through the arena. I would have been much happier with more K & P time in the cave. They had great chemistry, but I think to get the full effect from the book, they really should have tried an extra 10 mins of scenes in the cave. **

**I am also posting this because I am having a bit of writers block. I started Chapter 10 a couple of days ago and I know exactly where I want my story to go…but I am trying to figure out how I want to get to those points. I feel like I may rush the story a bit, so I am going to take a few more days to try and figure out just how I want to do it. I promise it will be worth the wait, but I apologize in the meantime. The little bit of 10 I have done is fantastic, if that means anything. Thank you again to my loyal readers. I appreciate all of you and your amazing reviews. *****

_**Okay, I have been reading all my constructive criticism's in my reviews. I proof read this thing 3 times. I should probably leave it for a day and proof it one more time, but I know you guys are anxious for the next chapter, so I hope I caught everything. Since someone informed me that having two people speak in the same paragraph is a big no no, I have worked on that a great deal. I am not sure If the structure is just right yet. I'll be working on it. **_

_**This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write. I struggled with Gales character a lot, so please review and tell me what you think.**_

Chapter 9

I woke up in a brightly lit room. The walls were painted a familiar white, and the air smelled sterile. I could see freshly cut roses on the table across the room. My body is stiff and I feel unnaturally groggy. I lift my hand to rub my eyes, only to wince at the needle stuck in my arm; a familiar sight. The memories of Peeta's attack are flooding back to me and the pain is almost overwhelming. I hear the door open from across the room; I smile at seeing my mother.

She walks over to me calmly and checks my monitors. She is in her patient trance; I have seen it a hundred times as she worked on coalminers, common colds, accidents, and more. It feels so strange for her to be treating me; I'm comforted by the familiar and welcome hand on my forehead. She smells just as she did at home; I miss home.

"How are you feeling?" Knowing that my mother is close to me calms me somehow. It is such an unfamiliar feeling since I have ignored her for such a long time, I like this new feeling.

"Alright, I think. My ribs are still a little sore." I say as I try to get in a more comfortable position. A sharp pain jabs me in the gut but I try to maintain a strong face; I don't want her to be more worried than she already is.

"You have a fractured rib, but nothing serious." I wonder how my mother feels about all of this. The boy she thought she could trust has betrayed her; betrayed me. We both understand why it happened, though, and we know that it was out of his control.

"How is Peeta?" I ask wondering if he has seen his doctor yet. Mother fidgets a bit at the mention of his name but obliges me with a response.

"He is undergoing some intensive psychiatric help." She lets out a tiny sigh. "They are trying some new tests on him, to try to cure him of the hijacked memories." She fiddles with the machines and checks my needles. I can't imagine what is going through her head at the moment. I imagine it is something similar to me. She wants to trust him, but isn't she can anymore.

"Mom?" I ask in a soft voice. She turns to me diligently. "Are you angry with him?" I can feel a knot in the pit of my stomach forming. I suppose the fact that I am worried about my mother's approval proves how much I want us to be alright. She looks at me with concern.

"No, I'm not angry with him…I am angry at the situation. I wish I could cure him of his troubles." She sits down and grabs my hand. Her hands are still so soft, but aging has not been kind to her. "I am concerned for the both of you." I am glad she answered me honestly and didn't try to conceal her emotions to "protect" me.

"He wants to see you, but I thought it would be best for you to make your own decision. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I start to sink into the bed not knowing the answers.

"I think I'm gonna need some time; maybe later?" Mother nods her head. "Would you like something to eat? I contemplate if I am really that hungry but I don't feel any signs of hunger. "No, but I would like to sleep some more. I'm really tired." She nods her head and grabs a syringe of medicine.

"It's the pain meds. We are slowly taking you off of them. You have been in an out for a couple of days now." I was shocked to hear that I have been incoherent for days. Now I understand why most of my pain has subsided. My mind runs wild trying to figure out how long I have been here. The question was right on the tip of my tongue when mother injected the clear liquid into my IV; I was gone.

When I woke next, there was a dark haired man sitting by my bedside, staring at me. It took me a few seconds to collect my thoughts and for the blurry vision to subside. Whatever they are giving me, it plays havoc with my senses. Gradually, my mind becomes clearer; I should have sensed him from his smell, but I have been away from him for so long that I have almost forgotten…Gale.

A million emotions are soaring through my body; anger, sadness, hate, regret, and guilt. I slowly sit up and narrow my eyes at him. He adjusts his body, preparing for whatever I have to say. He looks exactly as he did the morning of the reaping. I start to feel guilty at how I have ripped him from my life, but flashes of Prim's beautiful and innocent face flash before my eyes and the anger returns. "What are you doing here?" I said not so cordially.

"Well it is good to see you too, Catnip." He talks to me like he hasn't destroyed the most important thing in my life. He is still just as cocky as he has always been.

"You didn't answer my question." I say shortly. With a smirk, he sets a book down on the side table and leans in towards me.

"I heard you had an….accident." he said curtly. "I was in District 2 so I decided I wanted to check up on you.

I don't know how I wasn't clear enough the last time that I saw him; I don't want anything to do with him. I am not in any state to deal with him right now; I have enough on my plate as it is. "I wish you wouldn't have come, I don't want you here." He smirks and lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Your _boyfriend _attempts to kill you, and you don't want to see me; your best friend, who would never hurt you." My face is on fire and I can feel the rage boiling in my blood. How can he be so arrogant? "You would never hurt me? Where is Prim, Gale? Where are all of those innocent little children?" I can barely control the volume of my voice; I can't stop the rage and I keep yelling at the top of my lungs. "My body is covered in scars that you graciously gave me! Now how is it that you would never hurt me?" Gales face frowns as he takes my words in.

Years of friendship and struggle seem to mean nothing to him. It was so easy for him to betray me and help Coin kill innocent children's lives; and Prim. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. It is so hard to believe that Gale could have allowed such evil things to occur. He was my best friend, and we always had each other's backs. We took care of one another and our families together. It was his traps that kept my family fed while I was sent to the games. No matter what he says or does, I will never see him with those same eyes again.

"Katniss, now you know that I am sorry that that happened, but you have got to know I didn't know your sister was going to be there!" He is staring at me and I can't deny I believe his words to be true. I could always tell when Gale was lying and this is not one of those moments, but it is not good enough.

"So you are still okay with killing innocent little children hmm?" The disgust keeps building inside of me, almost like a water balloon ready to burst.

"They were Capitol children! At the time, I actually thought that you would be happy." He keeps digging himself deeper and deeper. How was I ever confused as to whom I wanted to be with? The man I thought I knew inside and out has turned into someone I hardly know at all. "Those kids would have grown up to be just like them; the very people that threw you and hundreds of others into the games for their own entertainment!"

"I don't care who those children belonged to, they did not deserve to die!" My body is shaking with so much anger. "They could have grown up to be good people, the very people who helped us succeed in the rebellion!" Gale's face turns pale white and sorrow fills his eyes.

"I didn't think about it like that, I was just trying to protect you." It is taking every wit inside of me not to reach out and comfort him. I won't allow myself to forgive him; what he has done is unforgiveable.

"What you did was wrong Gale, no matter how good the intentions may have been." I finally allow myself to say. I want him to understand that everything we do have consequences. I have learned, on so many occasions, that my actions in the games had consequences. Hundreds and thousands of lives are lost because of one berry. I don't want him, or anyone else to feel the guilt I feel on a daily basis.

Gale is looking at me with remorse and guilt. "Kat, are you ever going to forgive me?" he asks me seriously. "I don't think I can go through life knowing you despise me." I let out a soft sigh. As angry as I am at him, I don't want to hurt him; deep down, I will always care about him. Just not the way he wants.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that right now, Gale." I say honestly. He grabs my hand and I reluctantly allow it, if I am ever to forgive him, I need to attempt cordiality. I can hear him give a sigh of relief. Now I am starting to regret letting him take my hand because I don't want him to think all is well between us, because we are far from it.

Almost as soon as he grabbed my hand, I heard the door open across the room. To my astonishment, it was Peeta. I start to yank my hand away from Gale, but he doesn't free my hand. Peeta's eyes are instantly on me and the interaction between Gale and me. This time I try pulling my hand away with more force and I wince at the pain in my ribs.

Peeta takes a step forward but reluctantly stops. "Katniss, are you alright?" He says never taking his eyes off of Gale. Gale finally relinquishes my hand and straightens himself up; his eyes are burning into Peeta.

It doesn't take me long to realize just how bad this situation is. Gale, who is in love with me, is furious with Peeta for not only stealing me away from him but upset that he attacked me as well. Peeta, on the other hand, only wants to protect me from more harm. My eyes shift between the two of them urgently. I am not sure how to handle this situation, but I know it can't be good.

"So do you feel more like a man after beating a girl?" Gale says hotly. Peeta clenches his fists so tight that I can see his white knuckles forming. My eyes narrow at Gale; he knows that this isn't Peeta's fault. If anyone is going to be mad at him it's me.

"Gale!" I yell in his direction. He doesn't even flinch at my voice.

"No, I feel like less of a person, actually." Peeta's eyes narrow as he stares at Gale. "Do you think I'm pleased with myself that this has happened? Do you think I have slept like a baby every night knowing what I did to her?" Peeta's face is red and I can tell he is struggling to maintain his composure. I am not used to seeing this side of him. Peeta is usually so calm and relaxed; seeing him struggle like this almost kills me on the inside.

"Well you didn't seem to mind when you were breaking her ribs, did ya." Gale said. Now I notice Gale is clenching his fists just as hard as Peeta. I don't want these two to fight, especially not over me. My mind is racing trying to figure out what I should do. I'm not in any shape to step in between them, nor do I believe they would listen to me if I were to speak up. My heart is beating so hard I can hear my pulse in my ears. My worried eyes dart to Peeta. He notices me and his composure softens as he peers into my eyes.

After a few seconds of trying to reassure me, Peeta's glare returns to Gale. "Like how you didn't mind when you killed all of those kids and Katniss's sister in the process?" Peeta says as calmly as he can. Finally Gale can't take it any longer and he darts across the room.

Gales swings his fist at Peeta's face. He was able to block the first two swings but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the third. He falls to the floor and I can't take it anymore. "NO!" I scream as loud as I can. I start to pull the needles out of my arm and start climbing off the bed. I let out a yelp from the pain in my ribs. As Gale lunges towards Peeta, Peeta knocks him out of the way and throws him to the floor.

"Katniss, stop, you are going to hurt yourself!" Peeta says as he starts towards me. It doesn't take Gale long to tackle Peeta from behind. They are both rolling on the floor until Gale gets the upper hand and starts punching Peeta repetitively as he is pinned.

The pain in my ribs is almost unbearable but I force myself to continue towards them. I can see Peeta's face covered in blood and Gale shows no signs of stopping. "Gale! Stop!" My words are not enough, for Gale's eyes are cold and distant. Years of pent of rage and jealousy are being released into his fists. "You'll kill him, Gale!" I cry.

Finally, Peeta manages to get one good punch in and the force throws Gale aside. He rolls into the chair he was recently sitting in. Peeta uses the wall to scoot his body up; I had just reached him when Gale picks up the chair and makes his way forward for another blow. I took this opportunity to lunge myself in front of Peeta before Gale could succeed. As Gale prepared to swing the chair, which was now above his head, I wrap my arms around his body, using the wall for leverage, to act as a human shield. "PLEASE STOP!"

My heart was racing and my whole body shook. I can feel the intense pain in my ribs, it is almost unbearable. Mine and Peeta's eyes locked; his eyes are wide and scared for me. His face, already swollen, is dripping with blood. Tears are running down my face at the site of his pain. As we stare at each other the room seemed to go silent. I can hear him breathing heavy. The moment seemed to go in slow motion as I prepared for the strike. Finally I turn to see Gale still holding the chair in mid-air, breathing heavily. He takes a second and finally throws the chair to his side.

Never have I seen that look in Gales eyes…it was almost like it wasn't him at all. Is this what has become of him? The boy I grew up with is no longer there. He is no longer my friend; there can be no forgiveness here. "Please go" I say with the tears staining my face.

He picks up his bag and starts walking towards the door. Before he leaves he stops and kisses my head. "I'm sorry" he whispered and he was gone.

After he had left, my body collapses to the floor. The pain was unbearable, but I force myself to sit up to check on Peeta. He looks at me with pained eyes. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He said through his swollen lips. Fresh tears form as I try to wipe the blood from his face.

I let out a tiny laugh. "I should be asking you that, Peeta." He brushes a stray hair out of my eyes.

"I'm more worried about you." He winces as I touch a gash above his eyebrow. I quickly removed my hand as to not hurt him more.

"I need to find you a doctor, or someone to help." I say with concern. He slowly starts to raise himself to his feet. I look up at him confused. He lowers his body and I can feel him gently picking me up off the floor. I let out the tiniest of yelps as he lifted me. My mother is going to have to re-bandage my ribs; I am worried I may have made them worse by getting out of bed.

"We need to take care of you first." He says as he steadies me in his arms. I rest my head on his chest as he carries me back to the bed. Even after everything that has happened I still feel safe in his arms. Just as he was laying me back down, my mother came running in. Alarm streaks her face as she takes in her surroundings.

The floor is stained with fresh blood, the chair is lying on its side several feet away from the bed, Peeta's face is a bloody mess, and I am being carried to the bed. "What happened?" She asks frightened.

How do I even begin to explain to my mother everything that has just occurred? All I am worried about is getting Peeta's face looked at. "Mother, can you take care of Peeta please?" She walks closer and realizes just how bad he looks. She grabs the chair that once sat by my bed, grabbed Peeta by the elbow, and sat him down in it. "Did you boys get into a fight?"

Peeta nods at her question. I try to shift my body towards the both of them, ignoring the pain. "Gale attacked him." I say honestly. Mother dabs the blood off his face little by little, careful not to hurt him.

"I'm fine, can you please check on her? I think she may have hurt her ribs some more trying to protect me." Mother shoots a look towards me, not understanding.

"I blocked Gale so he couldn't attack Peeta anymore." I say with my head down. I know she is going to be furious at me, no matter how good my intentions were. Mother just shakes her head and starts towards me. She lifts up my gown and starts feeling my ribs. I wince at the pain, but I try hiding most of it.

"Everything seems alright, but I will wrap you back up in a little while. I'm going to go get a medical kit to clean his face. As the door closes, I look at Peeta and he returns my glare.

He scoots his chair closer and slowly grabs my hand. I flinched a little, but I didn't tear my hand away. I suppose it is going to take me awhile to completely trust him, but I don't think I have anything to fear at the moment. He grips my hand and kisses it; his lips are hot from being swollen. "Are you alright?" I ask in an almost pathetic voice.

"Thanks to you, yes. I'm grateful for what you did, Katniss, but I wish you wouldn't have." I look at him with a confused look on my face. "You got hurt, again, because of me."He clarifies. I lift my hand and caress his face; he lays his head in it and closes his eyes. The heat emanating from his skin reminds me of the fever in the arena. I don't know what to say to him. I want to apologize for what Gale did to him. I want to apologize for everything that has happened to both of us, but I know it wouldn't matter.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetheart." I let out a sigh of relief. "I could have taken him" he says with a goofy smile on his face. "I just wanted to let him get in a few good swings first." I snort at his joke. Only he would be able to find humor in this situation. That is one of the qualities that I love most about him. No matter how bad things are, he can find a way to make it all better.

"I'm sorry he acted like that. He's not the person I remember." He laughs at my comment and I don't understand the joke.

"If he was the person you remember, I'd probably be the jealous guy ready to put my fist into his jaw." I roll my eyes and lock my fingers around his. It is nice to have him near me again, it is almost like the attack never happened; rather, that Peeta then and Peeta now are two different people all together.

"I disagree, I think I still would have chosen you, you were always better for me." He leans over to kiss me, he waits for my approval and I nod my consent.

"You are better off without me." He whispers in my ear.

"Let's agree to disagree on this one, okay?" I say with a small smile. He nods and I grab his hand signaling I want him to lay with me; he climbs in behind me and I feel his familiar warm arms gently wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He says in a whisper. I can feel him grip me a little harder, almost like a hug.

I snuggle into his chest, my eyes very heavy. "I know, Peeta."


	10. Chapter 10

*****UPDATE!*** I had to change the first sentence in this chapter so my readers don't think I am pulling a "Twilight" in chapter 12 and 13. My goal was to have several months pass after the Peeta incident, but I didn't realize I didn't make enough time pass. Hope it is a bit more realistic for you all now ;) *******

**This chapter isn't very entertaining, but it has a lot of Peeta and Katniss time. I had to have a transition chapter to get to the more interesting storylines. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 10

It has been about a few months since Peeta attacked me; it's nearly harvest time. We were both in the hospital for about a week and were free to go home. Haymitch has been coming over on a regular basis, mostly to check on me, to make sure Peeta hasn't snapped again.

Peeta now has weekly visits from his doctor. They have been working with him on a new treatment, and according to them, it has been very successful so far. Part of his treatment is to view pictures of tracker jackers and then immediately a picture of me; he has finally started getting a handle on his emotions. I have watched a few of his sessions with Haymitch, and the distant darkness in his eyes has gradually disappeared all together.

I am not fully comfortable around Peeta yet. If he makes sudden movements, I tend to flinch and get frightened easily. It is not an ideal situation, but I am going to be there for him. He has suffered through so much for me; I am going to do everything in my power to do the same for him.

I woke up to the sound of thunder; it is just starting to get light out. When I opened my eyes, Peeta was staring at me with a smile. Though his smile was welcome, I sensed that something wasn't right. "Are you okay?" I ask with a little hint of concern.

Peeta relaxes his body, brushes my hair back, and rests his hand on my waist. "Yea, I'm just listening to the storm, and thinking a bit." I snuggle into his chest, not ready to get up and he holds on to me more tightly. I could feel his gentle stroke on the small of my back; back and forth, back and forth. It was very relaxing; his breathing is soft and even. He smells of soap and bread, but I love its familiarity.

"What are you thinking about?" I can hear the rain pellets on the window sill. The thunder and lightning is getting closer; I can hear Buttercups growling at the storm under the chair across the room. The room is chilly and a shiver runs down my body. Peeta grabs the sheet and covers me up. I roll over so he can wrap his arms around me; I can feel him tucking my head under his chin. His body is emanating so much heat that it gives me goose bumps.

"Well, for one thing, I'm thinking I need to get out of this bed and get started on some bread." He laughs as I elbow him in the gut. I am so glad that his sense of humor is gradually coming back to him.

"But I'm just starting to get warm." I hint because I don't want him to leave yet. I can hear him chuckle lightly and he rewards me with my favorite smile. He rolls my body towards him and we share a very long, deep kiss. This, of course, excites my whole body and I'm not thinking of sleep anymore. "What else is on your mind?" I finally get out when we both come up for air.

His fingers lightly trace my forehead, cheek, lips, and finally I can feel his soft touch on my neck. My breathing starts to get heavier and I run my fingers through his hair. He lifts his head and passionately kisses me once more before resting his body on mine. While his head rests on my chest, I play with his hair while my arm rests on his naked back. My breathing slows and I start to realize how much I love this moment. It is now raining harder and I can hear it perfectly through the open window. The sheer curtains are lightly flowing through the room and the air smells like the woods. "I gave you that pearl on the beach. Real or not real." He says without moving. I look onto the nightstand to see what he is seeing and smile as I recall the day he gave that to me.

I carried that pearl every day as a reminder that we would be together again; I never lost hope that Peeta would come back to me. "Real." I say as I bend over to kiss his head.

"And you kept it…all this time?" he looks at me curiously. I stare at him and can't help but smile.

"I always had it with me,everywhere I went. It reminded me of you." He lifted his body slightly, only enough to kiss me.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." He whispered. A tear ran down my cheek at his words. All the memories of losing him after the second arena came flooding back to me at once. He kissed my tear away; his kiss was so sweet and thoughtful. "Sweetheart, don't cry." I struggled to maintain my composure but I gave him a strong, reassuring nod with a smile. He grabbed my chin and lifted me towards him. I opened my mouth as his tongue kissed me deeper. I could feel his warm hands on my sides, slowly lifting my shirt. I sat up and allowed him to remove it. "You smell so good." He said as he buried his face in my hair.

I could feel his breath on my neck and then his soft lips. Both our breathing grew heavier. He rest his back against the headboard and grabbed my legs so as to straddle him. I kiss his mouth, neck, and I make my way down to his collarbone. Even with the scars, I can see the curves of all of his muscles. He buried his face in my chest and I lifted my head back to relish in his touch. I could feel how hard he was against my thighs and I realized how much my body was reacting in the same manner.

He removed my underwear and slightly raised me onto him. We made love slowly. My hands ran up and down his chest and back. His fingers glided along my body; sending goose bumps all over and I kissed him. His hands moved to my face. His thrusts grew faster and I could feel his kiss down my neck and shoulders until I felt a tiny bite. I moaned loudly at the pleasure. "Oh Peeta!"

He grabbed my body and laid me on my back. His arms wrapped around me tightly while I hugged him around his neck. He thrust quickly and I could barely contain myself. His moaning grew louder with every thrust. "Katniss" He moaned out of breath. He rubbed his fingers between my legs and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a loud moan and my entire body shook with pleasure. He kept rubbing and thrusting, allowing me to enjoy every bit of my orgasm. Finally he let out a loud moan and rests his body against mine.

"I love you, Peeta." I say with my eyes closed. He kissed my nose and held me tighter.

"I love you too, sweetheart." We both fell asleep until the sun started peering through the clouds. Peeta crawled out of bed and I could hear him getting dressed. I looked at the clock and realized we had slept half the day away. I reluctantly got out of bed and head towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. I heard a knock on the door as I was brushed my teeth. I opened it and laughed at his politeness. He walked past me and smacked my bottom from behind.

I jumped and looked at him with a laughing, yet shocked look on my face. "What?" he asks in a clever voice. His face looked playful and I couldn't resist how adorable it was. I rolled my eyes and continue brushing. He gave a big smile and started brushing his teeth as well. Just when I finished braiding my hair he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me goodbye. "I might be late tonight since we decided to sleep the whole day." He said sarcastically.

"Okay." I say with a frown. He turned around and gave me an understanding smile. His hands pulled me closer while he wrapped his arms, tightly, around me.

"I promise I'll try getting done as early as I can. You could always join me, if you'd like." He says with a wink. He gently kissed my forehead and released my waist.

"I'm pretty sure your bakery would go out of business if I was baking." I laughed out loud. He rolled his eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I gave in and let him go.

After he was gone I made my way to the kitchen. Just as I was entering through the doorway I heard the front door open in the other room. I sighed, knowing that it is Haymitch checking up on me again. Sure enough, his scruffy face and dingy, wrinkly clothes gave him away. "Morning sweetheart." He says with his usual tone. He looked around the room, scanning for something. "What, no breakfast?" I roll my eyes, walk over to the cupboard, and grabbed the closest bottle of liquor I could see. I walked over to the table and set the bottle right in front of him.

"Will this do?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I could use a glass, unless, of course, you want me to drink it straight out of the bottle." He said with a wink. I went to the sink and grabbed a glass that was sitting out to dry from the night before and handed it to him. "You know sweetheart, some bread and jam would go great with this." I can't help but wonder if he is purposely trying to annoy me or if he even realizes he is doing it.

"I don't have any bread. Peeta got a late start this morning." I said as I sat down at the table with him. Haymitch reclined back and had a growing smirk on his face.

"I see you two have made up then?" I couldn't help but let a smile escape my lips.

"We're getting there." I say trying not to give every detail away. "So what brings you here so early in the morning?" He grabbed his glass and took two healthy gulps; I cringed at his inability to get it all in his mouth. His clothes were stained from being saturated countless times before. I grabbed a napkin and handed it to him. He nodded a thank you and wiped his face clean.

"Your trip to the Capital is back on and you will be leaving the day after tomorrow." He said grudgingly. My good mood instantly took a turn for the worst. I let out a frustrated sigh. Can't they just leave me alone? Why do they want to hear me say a stupid speech anyways? Can't they understand I just want to live my life as normal as possible?

"You can't be serious. Where are my stylists..and Effie?" I said in an exasperated tone. He grabbed his bottle of white liquor and refilled his glass.

"They will be here any minute now. You should probably go ahead and get Peeta too; they have to make both of you look pretty again." I gave him a quick slap on the back of his head and he spilled a great deal of liquor in his lap. "Hey, you made me spill my drink!" He said with slurred words.

"Oh like your clothes can tell the difference if it was your fault or mine. Either way they are filthy." He thought about my words for a few seconds and gave a shrug and a nod as he agreed. I walked over to the phone so I could call and warn Peeta that we were about to be bombarded with the colorful people of the Capital any minute, but as I looked out the window towards his house I could see a bright pink lady with an abnormally large umbrella over her head. Her pointy feet slowly climbed the steps of his porch. I let out another sigh and waited for his phone call.

It wasn't two minutes later when I heard the phone ring, I knew it was him. "Ugh…Effie is here, and apparently we are going to the Capital in a day." His voice was confused and a little shocked. Usually we get at least a week's heads up before we get visitors from the Capital.

"Yea, I was just about to call and warn you. Haymitch just told me the news." I can't hide my annoyance. I really don't want to go and I keep hoping they might change their minds; not likely.

"Well we are all on our way over there to start prepping." He let out a tiny sigh. "I guess we could have stayed in bed a little longer after all." I let out a tiny snort at his joke, wanting nothing more than to hide in my room with him until this Capital trip was over with.

The stylists worked wonders in such a short period of time. My skin was flawless and, once again, I couldn't keep my eyes off the perfection that was Peeta. The trip to the Capital was dull and uneventful. That night, on the train, Peeta and I avoided the movie room. This time we stayed in his bedroom playing a quiet game of chess. We both felt this was probably the safest; I don't think we could stop the rumors if I ended up in the hospital again.

As we were pulling into the Capital's train station, I could see hundreds of people, all gleaming every color of the rainbow. They were all cheering and applauding our arrival. Peeta crossed the room and put a calming hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head towards his touch, closed my eyes, and allowed myself a minute to forget what we were about to do. His head bent down to my ear as he whispered. "You can do this Katniss."

Effie came into the room and shuffled us through the doors. As we were walking off the platform, a pathway through the crowd was opened. Peeta grabbed my hand for reassurance; I clenched it so tightly. All I could see were thousands of people applauding and cheering for us. Peeta was smiling and waving but I couldn't seem to do anything but look around as if I was going in slow motion. I don't want to be here…

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. Or what is left of District 12. I am the Mockingjay. I brought down the Capitol. I killed the President..I am loved by all the people. I am supposed to be their Mockingjay; I don't want to be their Mockingjay. I want to be me. _

Peeta guided me through the yelling crowds; I pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and me a look of concern. I shook my head and gave a confident nod; I don't want him worrying about me. I am just being childish. When we entered the building it was like there were no people. The glass walls were sound proof. I had to turn around at the screaming, happy people to realize that they were still there. Peeta leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I grabbed his hand and gave him a nod. "Yes, just glad the hard part is done." He kissed me again as Effie guided us towards the elevator. Though there are luxuries beyond my greatest dreams, here in the Capital, the part I look forward to the most are the elevators. Every time I ride them, I want to keep going up and down. I have never been so fascinated with something in my entire life.

"We will be going up to the twelfth floor, your guy's former penthouse suite." Effie said with a squeal. "Haymitch will accompany you in a short while; he is giving a few interviews to the reporters." I let out a sigh of relief. He must have realized how uncomfortable I was coming in. I don't give him much credit, but he does a great deal for Peeta and I. "You two have the rest of the night to yourselves but I expect you up bright and early!" She said with great demand in her voice.

When the elevator doors opened to our suite a flood of memories dashed before my eyes. Peeta clenched my hand; it was as if we were experiencing de javu. "Pretty freaky huh?" He asks in a quiet tone. I nod my head and agree. We walk through the door and don't let go of each other.

"It is exactly the same. I kind of expected it to be completely different." Peeta laughed and nodded his head.

"Well, I have several interviews I must be getting to. You two make yourselves at home now." Effie instructed in her high pitched voice. The door closed and Effie was gone. The room was quiet, with only the sound of a fountain in the background. Peeta drew himself near me.

"So, can I interest you in a bubble bath?" My mood instantly changed at the thought of spending the entire night in this luxurious room with him. The last time we were here we didn't get to enjoy ourselves because for all we knew, we were both going to die within the next few weeks. This time, however, we only had the tortures of Capital speeches.

"Only if it is rose scented." I wink at him. He grabbed me by the hand and we ran towards the bathroom. As the gigantic tub filled with rose scented bubble bath water, we stripped each other of our clothing. Once we were naked, he started to gently take out my braid. My hair fell to the middle of my back and he brushed it out with his fingers. When he was done he gently moved my hair and started kissing at my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, Katniss, and I am the luckiest guy in the world." I turn around and we kissed for what seemed like forever. Finally our steaming hot bath was ready and he slowly guided me into the tub.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am going to try and get another chapter written today, but I want to also start restructuring the first 8 Chapters to correct the dialogue. Please review my work and I am really excited to write these next few chapters! They are about to get really fun!**

Chapter 11

The next morning I was woken up by my stylist, Octavia. I woke with a start at her green skin and extra long eyelashes; it was like something out of one of my nightmares. Peeta gave a moan and clenched my waist tighter. I gently rustled my body free so Octavia and the others could get to work. Peeta's body stretched across the whole bed and replaced my body with my warm, fluffy pillow. I frowned at the thought that he would get to sleep while they tortured me.

"What time is it?" I asked Octavia in a whisper. She guided me into a room that was clearly set up as a beauty salon.

"It is just past five." She said in a joyful tone. My eyes grew wide; why did they have to wake me up so early? Effie said we didn't have to do our speeches until noon. About three hours into my preparation, I finally understood. Just when I thought I was about done, Haymitch and Effie entered. Effie was wearing a peacock themed outfit and even Haymitch looked strapping in his clean cut suit.

"Wow, Haymitch. Look at you!" I said shocked. His face turned into a frown as he crossed the room to the mini bar and poured himself a drink, but not his usual. I almost forgot what Haymitch looked like when he was semi sober and put together. He can be a very handsome man when he wants to be, unfortunately, that doesn't seem to happen but a couple times a year.

"Yea, don't get used to it, sweetheart." He said exasperatedly. He downed his glass in one gulp but I was impressed at his ability to keep it all in his mouth this time. I guess he is better coordinated when he is sober.

"Of Katniss, you look ravishing!" Effie said with her usual squeal. I gave her a half hearted smile. I just wanted to go back to bed. "Peeta has just woken up so you may get yourself some breakfast here in the next couple of minutes." She looked at Octavia for reassurance. Octavia gave her a nod.

"Just a few last minute touches, madam." Octavia said happily. "Doesn't she look fabulous!" Everybody's eyes were on me and I couldn't hide my blush. I was relieved to see Peeta as he stumbled through the door and yawned. Finally everyone was distracted and my red cheeks dissipated. He scanned the room and his eyes lit up when they met mine.

"Kat, you look beautiful." He said when he was next to me. "I woke up to give you a kiss, only to find a white pillow instead." He said low enough, only for me to hear. I let out a snort while I pictured seeing him snuggled up to my feathered pillow. He gave me a peck on the lips and sat down next to me.

"Well, I woke up to the jolly green giant, so I'm pretty sure I win." I reply in the same low tone. He let out a small laugh and rested his hand on my thigh. The touch sent fireworks throughout my entire body.

He has got to stop doing that when we are in a room full of people. I started to blush again and I could see him smiling at me from the corner of my eye. He purposely massaged his hand back and forth until I glared at him. I could hear him chuckling softly. I am going to have to get even with him later.

"Haymitch, why don't you and Katniss go ahead to breakfast?" Effie said loudly. "We will get started on Peeta, he won't take long at all." I wiggled my fingers goodbye to him, knowing it was his turn to be tortured. I could hear him snort, as he thought my sarcastic remark was hilarious. Haymitch opened the door and allowed me to walk through first. We walked through three large rooms until we finally entered the dining room.

The smell was heavenly. The aroma of bacon and sausage was almost too much. My stomach finally signaled its hunger with a fierce growl. I realized it had been awhile since I had eaten last. I filled my plate with eggs, biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, and hashbrowns. I stuffed my face like I hadn't eaten in days. Haymitch stared at me with one eyebrow arched as he observed me. "You hungry, sweetheart?" I started concentrating on chewing my food to respond but I resigned and gave him a nod instead.

After a minute of chewing I finally gave Haymitch a real answer. "I'm starving!" I said with a smile. Haymitch laughed and shook his head.

"You are eating like you haven't seen food in a week, kid." I laughed and agreed.

"Aren't you going to eat? I asked as I saw an empty plate in front of him. It doesn't surprise me much because he has probably already filled up on liquor.

"I ate about an hour ago. Effie won't let me drink until after the speech…I needed something to tide me over." He said agitated. I nodded as I understood. It is a rare occasion when Haymitch will stop drinking cold turkey. Once was when he agreed to stop drinking, rather, stay semi sober for us in the first Hunger Games. A couple of other times, when there was no alcohol to be bought, and he would get so agitated and mean that Peeta and I now stash bottles for him, in case there is a shortage again.

I draw my attention back to my plate and start eating like a starving mutt. I ate two platefuls until I was content. I wiped off my face and reclined back in my chair. "Are you sure you are going to be able to fit in your dress now?" Haymitch said rudely. I gave him a snide look but my attention was drawn to the person who was entering the room. It was Effie and her bright peacock feather skirt.

I've got to say, out of all of Effie's clothes, I like this outfit the best. The colors remind me of Peeta's paintings. Her pointy shoes clicked as she walked towards the table. Her eyes were wide as she saw the two, huge empty plates in front of me. She took a seat at the end of the table. With her clipboard in hand, her hand wrote exceedingly fast. "Peeta should be here any minute now. As soon as he is, we will get down to business."

There was an awkward few minutes until Peeta finally entered the room. Effie's face lit up at the chance to get started. Peeta crossed the room and sat down next to me. He helped himself to a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. As I looked at his plate I looked down at my belly and frowned. Perhaps I did get a little carried away with breakfast, but I couldn't believe how hungry I was. "The speech will start in an hour and a half." Effie says with great enthusiasm. I can hear her pen scratching away at the clipboard.

Haymitch grabbed himself a plate and started scooping some eggs and biscuits and gravy. I smiled understanding his struggle. He was doing quite well with maintaining his composure; he hasn't snapped on anyone yet. "You kids are gonna talk about the rebuilding of District 12 and how well the people are working together to create an equal society." Haymitch said as he stuffed his face with eggs. Peeta and I looked at each other and chuckled quietly. "Since you are really dating now, make sure you give them a good show, sweetheart." He looks at me and winks.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Haymitch." Peeta says as he scoots me closer to him by the waist. Peeta took a couple more bites of his eggs when I grabbed his leg and moved my hand up to his manhood; slow enough so he could feel every tingle throughout his body. His eyes grew wide as he grew hard. I allowed myself a generous smile and I nodded at Peeta's comment.

"I think we can manage that." I gave Peeta a smirk and a wink. He fought a smile and was finally able to swallow his mouthful of food. Haymitch arched his eyebrow at us both and let out a small chuckle himself. It is amazing how I can't hide anything from him, but Effie, as always, is adorably clueless. I teased Peeta a bit more, twirling my finger around his penis, when he finally grabbed my hand as he forfeited. He locked his fingers around mine and smiled at me with a tilted head.

"Now we're even" I whispered to him with a smile. He nodded his head and laughed.

"Well, we should probably get going. We don't want to be late!" Effie stood and started walking towards the door. I got up and pushed in my chair and followed Effie and Haymitch. Peeta remained seated; his face beat red.

"Jeez, Peeta, you hot? You look like you could use a cold shower."I couldn't help it, but I let out a loud laugh and Haymitch joined me. Effie looked at both of us sternly and agitation.

"What are you talking about? He can't take a shower. He already had one and we don't have time to put his makeup on!" Peeta's face turned an even deeper shade of red and glared at me. I know his brain is turning as he attempts think about how to get even with me later.

"I'm coming. You go on ahead. I'm right behind you." He says calmly. Haymitch and I are still laughing, and Effie is still clueless to the transaction between us.

Effie escorted us to the doors before the stage that we would be giving our speech. My heart was racing; I wiped my sweaty palms down the side of my light blue dress. My legs began to shake and I could feel Peeta's arm around my waist as he helped support my body. "Shhhh…it's alright, Katniss. You have done this a million times. This is no different." He blows cool air in my face and I nod, mostly trying to calm my own nerves.

"Now don't forget to smile and wave to the people." Haymitch said to me sternly. "They want to see the strong, invincible Mockingjay. You have to show them you are still just as strong as you were." He says as he pat my shoulder. I can hear the cheers through the doors. My stomach is churning and I am starting to regret my second plate of food.

"Alright you two, it is time!" I will never understand how Effie can get so excited about something so painful. I gave an agonized look at Peeta and he tilted his head towards me.

"I'll help you." He whispered in my ear. My breathing picked up and my whole body felt hot. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to be sick. Effie signaled the gentleman to my right as he banged his solid gold cane; the doors flew open.

Hundreds and thousands of people, of all colors of the rainbow, screamed for us. Peeta held my hand tighter. I needed his strength more than anything.

_I don't want to be here._

I slowly walk to the microphone. I forced a smile and I waved to the people.

_This isn't me._

Roses were thrown to us, and I blew kisses to the cheery faces.

_Why do I have to be their Mockingjay?_

Finally, I reach the microphone and the cheers began to quiet down. Peeta gave me a reassuring nod as I started my speech. "Thank you everyone for coming!" I wondered if the people could understand me through my shaky voice, but they didn't seem to notice. "I am delighted to be here, before you. It is a great honor." The cheers crashed through the audience like a wave. My stomach churned with a flutter; I am fighting the urge to run to the nearest garbage can.

"The Rebellion is over, and peace has finally prospered over evil." I say as enthusiastically as I can muster. "We, the people, need to stand strong in building our new nation." I pause to allow more screams and cheers. "It is our duty to rise from the rubble and rebuild our Districts. We must come together and create a society anew."Finally I can feel my shakes subside. I am growing more confident, though; my stomach is still in knots.

"District 12, as you know, was hit the hardest. We have begun the reconstruction of our town. Buildings are going up, our fields are being planted, and our advanced irrigation system is a huge success!" Peeta clenched my hand and that gave me the confidence to continue. "I ask you to be strong and welcome the help of your neighbors. Together we can rebuild Panem; together we can create a new nation, and together a new generation that will never have to fear the days of the Reaping!"

_My life is the Hunger Games._

I felt Peeta gently moving me to the side as he stood in front of the microphone. I never let go of his hand. The crowd went wild at his speech, but I couldn't hear it. Everything had started to go quiet. I scan my surroundings and the crowd slowly faded away. Suddenly I was on a beach; Finnick is spearing something in the water. Peeta sat next to me with an oyster in his hand…

"_Hey, look at this!" He held up a glistening, perfect pearl about the size of a pea. "You know, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls," he said earnestly to Finnick._

"_No it doesn't," says Finnick dismissively. But I crack up._

_Peeta rinsed the pearl off in the water and handed it to me. "For you." Peeta said, as I held it in my palm. _

"_Thanks," I say, closing my fist around it._

My head shook as I came back to the present. I am not sure how much time has passed but Peeta was raising his hands and the crowd was enthusiastic; roses were thrown at our feet. I smiled and waved, trying to be sincere. I desperately wanted to go back to that memory.

Though we were stuck in the arena and knew one of us was going to lose the other, it was one of the happiest moments with Peeta. I felt for the round, hard pearl in the tiny pocket of my dress. I never go anywhere without it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Effie and her peacock costume making her way to the microphone. She tapped it as if to make sure it still worked. "Now, we will take a few moments for any questions the audience may have." I could see the reporters down front going crazy. Microphones were stretched towards us, flailing arms rose as they attempted to get Effie's attention, and the thousands of camera flashes blinded me. "Yes, dear, you up front," Effie says pointing to a man with an outfit that reminded me of a bumblebee.

"Is the couple still together? How have things been since you lost the baby." The audience grew quiet as they were all wondering the same thing. Peeta walked to the microphone and I couldn't have been more grateful.

"I assure you that, even with the loss of our child, we are both still very much in love" Peeta said with poise. I am so thankful that Peeta always knew the right thing to say, at the right moment in time. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He slowly tilted his head as I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his kiss. Reporters went wild with several other questions but the one that caught us both off guard was very much unexpected.

"When can we expect the wedding?" Asked a young reporter in a tight purple dress that looked like the skin of a snake. Effie rushed to the microphone as she saw that neither of us could wipe the stunned look off our faces. Her heals clicked the stone stage and Peeta and I looked at each other flabbergasted.

"Since the young couple have been through several great ordeals and, though, their relationship is strong, any wedding plans have been temporarily put on hold." Effie said with great confidence. I could hear the disappointed moans in the audience but applause and cheers soon replaced their solemn looks. "Thank you all for this lovely opportunity to speak before you today. We will be taking no further questions." She says enthusiastically. "Be strong! Rebuild together! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

More roses were thrown as Effie shuffled us off the stage. My heart was pounding but I was relieved to get off the stage. Peeta guided me by the small of my back; I was still shaking. The fluttering in my stomach still hadn't dissipated, however, and as soon as the doors were shut I ran for the nearest garbage can. Peeta ran to my aid and graciously held my hair.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Peeta said with concern. I waved my hand at him and tried to shove him away. I don't want him to see this. It is bad enough the entire hall echoed with my effort to be rid of breakfast.

"Go away; you don't need to see this." I heard Effie's shoes clicking the floor. The echoes were getting closer to me. I am sure Haymitch's heavier step was close behind her. Why does everybody feel the need to watch me practice my up chuck reflexes? I let out another heave as the second plate of food passed through me.

"I'm not going anywhere." Peeta said sternly. I am pretty sure he even stomped his foot. I moan as the sickness passes. Haymitch was kind enough to hand me his unusually nice handkerchief. I dab at my mouth to ensure it was clean of any breakfast that may have remained. I moaned as Peeta helped me sit down.

My face was beat red from all of the pressure. "Can I get a cold rag?" I asked while looking towards Effie. She looked at me stunned and sped off to get help.

"Jeez kid, were you that nervous? Haymitch asked earnestly. I laughed at his comment and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and used his free hand to grab mine.

"I'll be honest, I feel loads better." I allowed myself another chuckle. Peeta brushed the hair out of my face and planted his lips on my forehead.

"Are you sick or something?" Peeta asks curiously. I shook my head knowing I just ate way too much this morning.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was a mix of my nerves and my two plates of all of that rich food. He frowned at me but scooted himself closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder again. Only a couple minutes had passed when I heard the familiar clicks of Effie's shoes. I was impressed she went through a great deal of trouble finding the wet rag she now placed on my head. I couldn't help but be curious as to where she got it.

"Thank you, Effie."

She stoped before me with a huge smile on her face. "Are you feeling better? We do have the dinner party we must attend." I sighed thinking she was actually concerned about ME for a change. Then I let out a small chuckle realizing that she does care, she just has an odd way of showing it.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, Effie." I said with confidence. "If it is alright, I'd like to go take a nap, if I may. She nodded her consent; Peeta helped me to my feet and guided me to the elevators.

When we were finally to our room he pulled back the covers and laid me down gently. "Would you like something more comfortable to sleep in?" He asked as he was taking off my shoes. I looked down at the light blue dress and realized Effie would kill me if I got it wrinkled. I struggled with the back zipper. Peeta laughed and sat beside me to help. After I was unzipped he helped me pull the dress above my head and pulled out one of his tshirts from the dresser. After putting it on I lifted the shirt to my nose and breathed in deep. It smells just like him. He smiled at me and started removing off his clothes.

He went to his dresser and put on a tight t-shirt and some sweat pants. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He crawled into bed and raised the sheet to my waist. His arms were quickly me and he raised his head to kiss my cheek. The kiss was soft and sincere. "Are you sure you are alright?" I truly love this man. He is so caring, and I don't deserve him.

"Yes, I'm fine…I am just tired." So he turned off the lights and I had my first dream in days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Someone has just left me an anonymous tip about my verb tense usage. I'm glad this person has mentioned this because it is obviously affecting my story and I am already very much aware of my struggle with it. I am getting impatient researching online, so I would love some feedback on how to use proper verb tense. **

**In theory, Katniss is re-telling this story, so it is supposed to be in past tense; however, the quotes should be in present tense…right? It has been driving me nuts because I honestly have no clue what is proper and I'd like to get it right for you guys. I have never taken a creative writing class, only classes based on formal, research based papers. Please leave me feedback if you are knowledgeable on the subject. I'd prefer them in private messages, I don't want to spam the review section (I get really excited when I see a new review, I would only grow sad when I saw a review was actually help with the verb tense). I appreciate any help my readers might give.**

Chapter 12

I was in a meadow filled with colorful flowers. The grass still glistened from the morning dew. The air was cool, but the suns heat kept me warm. I watched a little girl with blond, braided pigtails pick flowers in the distance. I couldn't explain the warm, happy feeling I felt in my stomach; I smiled as I watched her. She bounced and ran for the butterfly she just spotted.

The sun was shining and I held up my hand to block its rays; I saw a man kneel before the girl. She jumped into his arms, filled with excitement. She presented him with the flowers she had picked. He smelled them and I could hear her sweet laugh. He whispered something in her ear and set her down.

She looked in my direction; her beautiful grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her dress flew in the wind as she ran towards me. "Mommy! Mommy!" she called. I knelt on the grass and held out my arms. She crashed into me and my arms embraced her. She smiled and handed me a large bouquet of wildflowers. I kissed her nose and thanked her for the lovely gift. She was easily distracted by a _croak_ of a nearby frog. The curly haired man joined my side; we walked hand and hand as the little blond haired girl played.

I awoke to a dark room. Peeta's soft snores serenaded me. I felt a knot that fluttered in my stomach. I covered my mouth with a hand and flew to the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and sat on the cold, tiled floor. "Maybe I am sick." I thought allowed. I heard a knock on the door and heard Peeta's voice on the other side.

"You alright, Kat?" I grabbed the towel nearest me, wiped my mouth, and opened the bathroom door. I ran the cold water and splashed it on my face. Peeta rubbed my back, soothingly. "Do you need anything?" he asked sincerely. I looked at my blotchy, red face in the mirror.

"I must be getting the flu." I said as I let out an elongated sigh. I tossed the medicine cabinet as I looked for stomach medication. Peeta pressed a hand to my forehead and shook his head.

"You don't feel hot." He said as he dampened a wash cloth and placed it on my neck. Finally I laid eyes on a familiar, pink bottle. I opened it and took a gulp. I nose scrunched up to the foul taste. Peeta laughed and filled a glass with cold water and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said after swishing the cold water around my mouth. The bags under my eyes were dark and puffy. "I feel so tired," I said exhaustedly.

"Do you want to me find Effie and tell her you are not coming to the dinner party?" he said as he started putting on his dress slacks. I shook my head knowing that that would be the worst thing I could do at the moment. We already had to miss this dinner once when Peeta attacked me, it would look bad, and the rumors would soar if I didn't make it tonight.

"No, I'm going…I feel much better now." He looks at me unconvinced. "Honest!" I said as I crossed the room to locate my dinner dress. He let out an exasperated sigh and started tucking in his dinner shirt.

"You shouldn't be going to this thing if you are sick." He walked to the closet grabbed a set of, extremely shiny, dress shoes. I walked over to him, kissed him on the lips, and turned waiting for him to zip my black gown. His confident hand slowly zipped; I moved my hair to one shoulder. His hand paused, still holding the zipper, and I could feel his warm lips kiss the corner of my neck.

I turned to face him. His expression was full of concern. I kissed him softly and ran my fingers through his curly hair. "Really, I am alright." I said encouragingly. "We can't miss this, too many rumors would start...and then where would we be?" I said sarcastically. His face softened and I heard a hint of a laugh.

"You look beautiful." He murmured with his head resting upon mine.

"That is so sweet of you to say to a girl who has just puked." I said while smiling. I could sense he was starting to relax. His body was less tense and a gradual smile replaced his furrowed brow.

We made our way through the penthouse suite and found Haymitch, Effie, and the stylists sitting in the living room chatting. Haymitch had a glass full of clear liquor. I suppose, since the speech is over, he wasted no time getting back on the bottle.

Effie had changed to an elegant red and black dress that hugs her hips; a small hat with a large feather sits atop her midnight black wig. Her striking Smokey eyes were more defined with her geisha like, painted face. My stylist's eyes lit up when they saw me, knowing they now had a doll to play with. They shuffled me to the salon room and I was ready within minutes.

My eyes sparkled from red to black. My lips were painted a blood red that matched the red train that flared out the back of my black gown. I awed at my hair, it was stunning. They had managed to keep it down and put in elegant curls. Several diamond pins formed a crown on my head. The girl I am looking at in the mirror can't possibly be me.

When I re-entered the living room, Peeta's jaw dropped; the room fell silent. Haymitch stood and walked towards me. "Well, you look stunning, sweetheart." He said, but not with his usual sarcastic tone. I smiled as I accepted his sincere complement. Effie snapped her fingers and shoved Peeta to the bathroom, whom was having a hard time taking his eyes off of me. I blushed and hid my face behind my hair.

Haymitch lifted my chin with his hand. "You look down on no one, Katniss Everdeen." I nodded my head as I struggled to fight back the tears. He kissed my forehead and grabbed me by the shoulders. "The world won't know what hit 'em, tonight." He said behind a smile. The tears finally won as they streaked my face. He pulled out a clean handkerchief and dabbed the moisture away.

Most of the time I shrug off Haymitch and his sarcastic remarks; we rarely get along and fight more than we ever have meaningful conversations. But we are more alike than I want to believe. He has done more for me than anyone in my entire family. For a moment, as brief as it was, I could see my father in him.

"Do you feel better after your nap, kid?" Haymitch asked after taking another drink. It didn't take long for our moment to pass. I sat beside him and took off my heels.

"I threw up again, just before coming out, but I feel alright now." I rubbed my toes, I hate those pointed shoes. "I took something for my stomach, I'm sure I will be fine." I say with a confident smile. He nodded and poured himself another drink.

About twenty minutes passed when Peeta, Effie, and the stylists entered the room. Peeta wore a tight fitting tuxedo with a blood red vest to match my train. His blond hair was slicked back and he looked very handsome. I replaced my shoes on my feet and accepted his hand he offered, to help me up.

We rode the elevator to the first floor. As we were walking down the hallway, people stopped as they stared at us. Their quiet chatter stopped and eyes were all on me. I smiled and nodded to all that had passed us; Peeta seemed to be doing the same. He guided me by the small of my back. His light touch gave me confidence as the music grew closer.

(Consider reading this next part with _THE TRAIN_, from the Hunger Games Score, playing in the background. It really helps intensify what Katniss is feeling.)

The sight of the ball room was breathtaking. Hundreds of chandeliers plastered the ceiling. Murals painted the domed ceilings; it was a very luxurious room. The tables were covered with white linens and silver place settings. Hundreds of candles were lit, the whole room sparkled. Half of the room was curved with glass windows and giant doors that led to a balcony where more lights sparkled. The scent of roses polluted the air, it was a welcome scent.

We were bombarded by people greeting us. We were welcomed with handshakes, hugs, pecks on the cheeks, warm welcomes, and many kind words. I walked passed an ice sculpture that appeared to be a woman shooting an arrow, flames decorated her back. I was in awe at the detail. I felt Peeta squeezed my hand to draw my attention towards Effie; she directed us towards our table.

On our way, we were welcomed by hundreds more people. I smiled, waved, and played my part. Peeta enthusiastically thanked them for joining us this evening. My eyes couldn't stop scanning the room; I wanted to take in all of its beauty. Peeta pulled out a cushioned chair that was draped with a white cover and red sash. I flattened my dress and took my seat. "I can't take my eyes off of you." Peeta whispered as he pushed my chair in.

I looked around the table and smiled at all the cheerful faces. I am starting to feel joyful that I came tonight. Months of being cooped up in the destitute District 12 has allowed me to forget the beauty that surrounds us. So many faces shower me with their smiles, they love me…I don't understand it, but it leaves a warm feeling running through my veins. I grab Peeta's hand and he kisses it.

The food was delectable; roasted pig with herbed baked red potatoes, green beans soaked in bacon fat, flaky bread rolls that were filled with garlic and butter. I had so many choices, it was hard to decide. The deserts were just as tantalizing; fresh fruit, berry covered tarts, soufflés, pies, cakes, pudding, and ice cream. I had trouble keeping it to a minimum. I wanted to try it all!

We enjoyed countless conversations. The whole table was filled with laughter. Even Haymitch seemed to be enjoying himself. I could hear music being played louder in the background signaling the end to the meal. Peeta raised himself from his seat, bowed to me, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" His smile was irresistible and I placed my hand in his.

He twirled me onto the dance floor, all eyes were on us. The moment was so perfect; it was like we were going in slow motion. I am finally grateful for the years my father spent teaching me to dance, like a real lady. I never thought I would have any need of it. I rest my head against his shoulder and he held me closer. "I'm really glad I came." I said as I buried my face in his neck.

He kissed my hair and tightened his grip on me. "Me too" he mumbled with a smile. The dance floor began to fill quickly; many folks would say their hellos as they twirled around us. I could see Effie across the room, laughing with a woman who could be her twin. Haymitch was talking to a group of gentleman, drink in hand. I smiled, as I loved to see him being social.

"I can't believe how beautiful this room is." I said as I lifted my head to look at him. He spun me out and pulled me back into his arms. The pace of the music was picking up and I realized how much fun I was having. The night didn't feel like the dinners before the games; I wasn't dreading my potential death. I could finally relax and enjoy myself.

"This place is amazing," he said as he agreed. After a few dances, an older gentleman asked to cut in. He went by the name of Collins. He introduced me to his wife, Seana. She was a beautiful woman; he her scarlet black, draped in rag curls. She wore an elegant blue gown that ruffled in the skirt. She told me stories of their children sitting in front of the TV, rooting for Peeta and me. It meant so much that, even people from the Capital could be so normal. They were rooting for us, even before the rebellion.

I met several other couples with similar stories. One man politely asked if he could have my autograph; he told me I was his daughter's hero. My eyes started to water as I realized just how much these people truly admired me. A familiar hand presented me with a handkerchief. I turned and smiled at Haymitch. "We can't have you messing up that pretty face of yours, now can we?"

I dabbed my eyes and returned the hanky to him. "I'll keep it handy, beings you can't control your emotions tonight." I let out a laugh and accepted the arm he offered. "So, you wanna risk getting stepped on by an old man?" He asked me as we walked to the dance floor.

"I think I can manage." I said happily. We shimmied through hundreds of people until we finally stopped on the dance floor waiting for the next song to start. I was absolutely shocked at Haymitch's gracefulness. I never would have guessed he could dance, and he did it well. The music picked up, he was quick on his feet. He twirled me around, so in sync with the music. I was filled with laughter; I was having a great time. I could see Peeta across the room; he and so many others were watching us; clapping.

When the music stopped, I was out of breath. Haymitch bowed to me and kissed my hand. "Thanks for the dance, sweetheart." He winked. He disappeared to the other side of the ball room. Peeta was partnered with Effie and she looked beautiful in her red gown. I started off the dance floor when a gentleman touched my elbow.

"May I have this dance?" My heart stopped cold at hearing the familiar voice…it's the voice of a man I had hoped to never see again. I slowly turned as my body shook. My eyes were wide as I finally faced him. Gale was tall and handsome in his tuxedo; he wore a red vest, same as Peeta. My eyes scanned the room, hoping someone would rescue me from his grasp. My breathing picked up as my heart raced. "Come one, Catnip, I won't bite. He said sarcastically.

I ripped my arm from his grasp and looked him square in the eyes. "No!" I said forcefully, but not loud enough to cause a scene.

"You look beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you tonight." Tears started to fill my eyes. Why did he have to come here tonight? I was having such a good time and wasn't regretting my decision to come…until now.

"What are you doing here, Gale?" He grabbed my hand pulled me towards the dance floor. I snapped back my hand and furrowed my eyes at him.

"Just one dance, Kat…and I swear I will leave you alone." I scanned the room once more for Peeta or even Haymitch but they were nowhere to be found. I finally surrendered and walked with him to the dance floor. Anger was building inside of me. The memories of him, losing it in the hospital came flooding back to me. Flashes of Peeta's bleeding, swollen face haunted me.

"You need to leave me alone, Gale." I said forcefully. He snickered as if to ignore my comment. He twirled me once and swung me back into his arms. I continue look for Peeta, I want this dance to be over with.

"When are you going to realize you should be with me, Katniss?" Gale said smugly. I came to a dead stop on the dance floor and look him dead in the face. My fists were clenched as hard as they could.

"No Gale! When are you going to realize you lost me a long time ago?...We will never be!" His face was painted with anger. He grabbed my waist and jerked me closer. We continued our dance, rage building within us both.

"If that little shit wouldn't have guilt tripped you into liking him, we would be together." He said with his dark face. Tears welled in my eyes as I pushed him away from me.

"Who are you, Gale?...What have you become?" People were starting to take notice of our confrontation. Finally I could see Haymitch crossing the dance floor towards us. Gale looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. He didn't even flinch when Haymitch grabbed his shoulder.

"I think you better leave, Gale. We don't need another scene here." Peeta finally took notice of our confrontation and was by my side within seconds; his face filled with concern. Gale glared at us all, first to me, and then Peeta. He especially took notice of Peeta's protective arm around my waist.

I was expecting the worst; I thought Gale might try attacking Peeta again. I don't think he would even care that we were in a room full of people. He is more of an act now, explain later kind of guy. But, he proved me wrong, and surprised me.

Gale's eyes locked on mine; I could see him struggle "You are a lucky man, Peeta. Don't hurt her like I have." He said, never taking his eyes off of me. A few long seconds passed before he finally turned and walked away. I sighed with relief and relaxed in Peeta's arms. He tightened his grip around my waist, but his eyes were locked on Gale's back. I could see him suppressing his anger.

"Katniss, did he hurt you?" Peeta asked anger still in his voice. I shook my head and buried myself in his chest. People had begun to scatter as the show was clearly over. I wonder how much trouble Gale caused. I'm probably going to have to have another interview to explain my argument with my _cousin. _The thought disgusted me. Why did he have to do that here? He only stirred up more trouble for me. I had to get my mind off of this.

"Dance with me?" I looked at Peeta questioningly. His face softened and held out his arm. I locked mine within his as we walked together to the dance floor.

The night was slowly coming to an end. People were leaving left and right, however, Peeta and I enjoyed ourselves on the dance floor. We both danced with multiple couples. We heard fascinating stories and I never thought I'd ever be asked to give an autograph, but by the time the night was through, I had probably wrote my name a thousand times.

It was truly touched by the respect and kindness I was shown tonight. Never will I dread another Mockingjay speech again. I never realized how important a figure I was to these people. I was the symbol of their hope for a better world and I don't want me, nor anyone else to steal that hope away from them.

It was about three in the morning when we finally entered our suite. My eyes were so heavy and my feet hurt so bad I could barely walk. Haymitch and Effie staggered to their rooms while Peeta and I walked to ours. As soon as I saw the bed I plopped on it, face first. Peeta laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I hear ya, sweetheart."

I tossed the shoes off my feet and lay on my back. I let my eyes close for a minute before I finally place my arms under my head and stared at Peeta. "I had fun tonight." He smiled at me as he hopped, trying to remove his pants. I laughed so hard I almost cried.

"My feet hurt so bad!" I moaned in a humorous manner.

Peeta put on the sweat pants he wore earlier and sat at the end of the bed, grabbing one of my throbbing feet. His thumbs dug into every sore spot, the heat from his hands was soothing. He squeezed my heel and gently rubbed the palm. "How does that feel?" he asked concentrating on his technique.

"Feels great," I moaned. "I am never wearing pointy shoes again!" I laughed again. He rubbed both feet for a half hour before he helped me out of my dress. I was so tired I didn't bother washing my face. I just pulled on the large t-shirt he gave me earlier and intertwined my body with his.

"Do you still love Gale?" He asked me, pulling me from my slumber. I was confused by his question. How could he think I had any feelings for Gale, after everything he has done to hurt me, to hurt him? I pulled his face towards mine.

"No, Peeta, it took everything I had not to punch him tonight." He gave a sigh of relief and kissed my lips. I opened my mouth as he inserted his tongue. Neither of us had the energy for much else. He curled my head under his chin, and we both closed our eyes.

"Goodnight, love." I heard him say. I mumbled something in return, but I fell asleep before I could finish.

I woke in the middle of the night, urgently rushing to the bathroom. The vomiting was more violent this time and Peeta didn't seem to wake when I jerked out of bed. It doesn't surprise me, we are both exhausted.

I flushed the toilet and ran cold water over a washcloth. I laid it on my neck and splashed the cool water on my face. It felt good against my red skin.

What is wrong with me? I tried to think back to when this all started. I remembered feeling ill after breakfast on the train. I was first sick after my speech, but I attributed it to nerves. Then, I got sick again after our nap last night and again just now. I don't have a fever and I don't feel sick throughout the day. I stood for a moment trying to make sense of all of my symptoms when I felt it; the tiniest movement within my stomach.

I grabbed my belly with urgency, hoping to feel it. The tiny movement brushed my hand again; I looked in the mirror with my face filled with shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was one of my more difficult to write. It is also now one of my favorites. I think you will really enjoy the Katniss/Haymitch bonding. I only quickly proofed this because I will be going out of town tomorrow morning and won't be back until Monday. I wanted you guys to have another chapter before I left, so it could still use a bit of polishing. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as me and don't forget to leave reviews! I love them! **

*****UPDATE!*******

** Due to many readers thinking I was pulling a Twilight, I went back and changed the timeline in chapter 10. I wrote that it was a month and a half since Peeta attacked Katniss…Now, it is a "few months". So the flutters in her stomach are more realistic now. Sorry about that everyone! **

Chapter 13

I woke the next morning, my eyes bloodshot and droopy; I rolled to watch Peeta as he snored. His snores were loud and even as he hugged his feathered pillow. I smiled as I saw the pile of drool forming where his mouth was left wide open. I envied him and his ability to sleep so sound. I rolled back on my back, stared at the ceiling, and rubbed my hand on our child that was now growing inside of me.

My emotions began to well inside me. I'm terrified of the idea of having a child, especially right now. Though I have beaten two games, started a rebellion, ended a rebellion, became a government symbol, killed hundreds of people, killed one president by my own hands, and found love all by the time I was eighteen, doesn't mean my motherly instinct had kicked in throughout all we have been through.

It was different when I took care of Prim, hunting and trading for the items our family needed to sustain life. She was older and still had our mother, no matter how distant she may have been. This was an infant; one that would look to me for guidance, love, affection, and comfort…I can't even get a handle on myself, let alone a baby.

Then I felt this warm feeling taking over. I wondered if this would be the blond haired, grey eyed child from my dreams. I was happy in those dreams; we were happy. There is no doubt in my mind Peeta would want this child. He would finally have a family again; he lost everyone in the war. He would be a great father; this would be the greatest gift I could ever give him.

I pictured him with our little girl, baking cookies and teaching her how to masterfully ice a cake to create perfect roses. I would show her the wonders of the woods and teach her how to swim in my father's lake. Perhaps my mother would even teach her the powers of healing through nature. Our little girl could have the best of all our worlds but, is our world safe enough for her existence?

I let out a sigh as I struggled to come to terms with everything. I rolled myself over and tried to fall back asleep; I had only gotten a couple of restless hours and I was exhausted from the party. After lying for an hour with no sleep I gave up and rose out of bed.

I walked through the penthouse and I could hear my bare feet smack against the marbled floor. It was cold and dark, the only thing that gave was my skin. The rooms were quiet and gloomy. I walked to the corner of the living room and sat in front of the window. I hugged my knees and rest my head upon them.

It was still dark as the sun had only begun to rise. The sky was one big, fluffy cloud. The streets and sidewalks below were wet from rain. Only a few people walked the streets, colorful umbrellas hid their bodies. _I wanna go home, _I thought to myself.

I sat like that for an hour before I heard staggering footsteps close by. Haymitch's feet dragged the floor; his hair was unkempt and he could use a shave. His shirt and pants from the night before were now wrinkly from his night of sleep. I smiled at the familiarity of it all. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked and caught him off guard. He looked at me through furrowed brows until he could make me out through his foggy eyes.

He staggered towards me and I raised my eyes to him. "What are you doing up, kid?" he asked while mumbling. He definitely wasn't awake yet. He could probably use the assistance of coffee and knowing him, a dash of white liquor to boot. I could smell the alcohol that had sweat through his pores; it was almost unbearable. I had to concentrate to calm my stomach to save me another trip to the bathroom.

"I couldn't sleep." I said. His lips were in a frown and he almost looked like he could fall asleep standing up. He lowered his body and sat across from me, his eyes closed as he leaned his head on the window. The smell was becoming overbearing and my stomach began to churn. My hand covered my mouth as I ran for the closest bathroom.

When I came back out, Haymitch was still sitting in the same position. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was sleeping. I leaned my back against the glass and Haymitch stared at me. "Have you told Peeta yet?"

I looked at him confused; I had no idea what he was talking about. "Told Peeta what?" I asked.

He let out an exasperated sigh and leaned in towards me. "About the baby, Katniss." He said while pointing towards my belly. It felt like my entire body leaped at his words. I looked at him with shock, not understanding how he already knew. How could he have known before me? I struggled to gain the words that were on the tip of my tongue.

"Ho…how did you know?" I questioned him; my hands instinctively grabbed my stomach. I could hear the tiniest laugh escape his lips. He leaned back against the wall, still staring at me.

"Kat, I've been around pregnant women before." He said with slight humor in his voice. "How many times have you thrown up on this trip? Not to mention the amount of times I had to give you my handkerchief last night." Why hadn't I thought of that? My mind raced as I remembered moments at home where my emotions were getting the best of me. Even my sense of smell had been heightened. Why hadn't I noticed any of this until now?

My periods have never been regular, especially the last few years due to stress. I could never rely on those to inform me of my present state. I could feel the tiny flutter in my stomach again as I looked at Haymitch. "How long have you known?" I asked out of curiosity. He picked at his teeth, concentrating on something that was bothering him towards the back of his mouth. He was so relaxed like he had these conversations with people all the time. His ability to be so relaxed astounded me.

"Meh, I was piecing it together last night, however, you proved my suspicions just now." He leaned towards me again, this time with a smile. "Is my smell bothering you?" He asked sarcastically. I pushed him back and he let out a laugh so loud. I didn't understand how he could find his unpleasant smell to be humorous.

"As a matter of fact, I find you repulsive right now." I said as I leaned away from him, looking for fresh air.

"Yea, my girlfriend was like that too." My body froze when he spoke of his girlfriend. He never talked about her, or his family. Much of Haymitch's past has always remained a mystery. I had no idea his girlfriend was pregnant and a pain hit me so deep within my gut.

"She was pregnant when they…" he grabbed my arm and interrupted me before I could finish.

"Yea…" he said and he freed my arm. He leaned against the wall and stared through the window. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my mind as I finally understood why Haymitch led the life he had. Not only did he lose his loved ones, the people of his past, but he also lost his future. All his hopes and dreams were squashed by the hands of the Capitol. He never got the chance to watch his child grow; he never got the chance to marry the woman he loved. Tears began to well in my eyes as I stared at his solemn face.

I reached my hand out to him, trying to find some way to comfort him. I laid my hand upon his; he didn't move, his eyes were focused on the streets below. I was beyond words. What could I say that could comfort him? I realized the answer was nothing. Though Haymitch won the games, the Capitol took his life; there was nothing I could say or do to help him.

The room was quiet, the only sound was the rain smacking against the window. The streets were flooding with people as they hurried to work. We were silent for what seemed a lifetime before he spoke again. "So…have you told Peeta yet?" He asked me again. His word echoed in my ears.

"No, I honestly didn't put it together until early this morning." I said with my eyes on him. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a small sigh.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. You deserve a bit happiness for once." He said and began to stretch.

_Happiness? _Haymitch's words echoed in my ears. Could we finally have that? We have lost so much in the two years since the games; nightmares filled our dreams. We were killers and leaders of a rebellion…do we deserve happiness? I think of the little girl from my dreams and how happy we both were to have her. _Is that what I could feel?_

Doubt flooded through my entire being. Somehow, I feared our child would be taken from us; perhaps the way Haymitch's was taken from him. Haymitch scooted closer; his warm arms embraced me. I tear escaped my eyes and I began to shake as I became vulnerable. He leaned his head on mine and rocked us back and forth. "You will be a great mother, Katniss." He said with confidence. "Believe that."

I balled myself up, hiding my face in his arms. If my father were still alive, I imagine this would be what it felt like to be held by him. I sniffed and choked as I attempted to maintain composure. Haymitch's arms continued to rock, it felt unfamiliarly comforting. "What if I'm not?" I mumble with doubt in my voice.

Haymitch relaxed his grip and stared directly at my eyes. His face was intense and very serious. "Katniss, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have overcome a lifetimes worth of struggle and you fight every single day to not let it bring you down." I couldn't fight back the tears any longer. "You will be a great mother because that is who you are; this kid will be the luckiest in the world having you and Peeta as parents." I wrapped my arms around his neck while my tears stained his shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered. He kissed my forehead, leaned against the wall, and wrapped his arms around me while I cried. I lay in his arms until we started to hear life within the suite.

I wiped my face of any leftover tears and started for the bathroom. Haymitch grabbed my hand and I paused to look at him. "You're going to be alright, Kat." I nodded my head and gave him my first smile.

I ran cool water on my face, trying to hide the evidence of my vulnerability. I walked to the bedroom and could hear Peeta's snores. The sound comforted me and I quietly walked to the bedside. I watched him sleep; his pile of drool had grown. Finally, I gently lifted the blankets and slowly crawled back into bed. The warmth that was emanating off his skin sent a chill down my body. I scooted closer and just stared at him. He looked so peaceful.

My eyes burned from my sleepless night, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His blond curls, now longer, draped his forehead. I traced my fingers along his eyebrows and then his lips. His snores had stopped and I ripped my hand away in fear I might have woken him, but it was too late. His blue eyes looked at me and he smiled. I couldn't' help myself but return the favor.

His hand embraced my cheek. I closed my eyes as I relished in his touch. No words were spoken between the two of us; we just stared at each other for a long time. Finally, his lips found mine and I scooted closer towards him. He ran his fingers through my hair and sleep finally overtook me.

When I woke, the clock said noon. I rolled over only to find the cold sheets where Peeta had left. I squinted my eyes at the bright light, I was getting a headache. I slowly rose myself out of bed and walked towards the dining room. I was famished, as I hadn't eaten for many hours.

The sounds of friendly cheer and laughter filled the suite. Effie's high pitched voice was informing the group of our departure time for later that day. The aroma coming from the dining room made me salivate; I could feel another rumble coming from my stomach. When I entered the dining room, Haymitch looked up and pointed in my direction. "There she is!" Peeta looked my way and welcomed me with his warm smile.

I walked to the table and a large plate was set in front of me. I quickly filled it with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn. "Are you feeling better this morning?" Peeta asked as he rubbed my shoulder. I eyes glared at Haymitch and he was doing the same to me.

"Yea, I'm feeling alright." Haymitch let a smirk escape before Effie started telling me of our daily schedule. Today, her attire reminded me of a flamingo. She wore a tight, bright pink dress with a feathery waist that reminded me of a too too. Her hat was the same pink as her dress, but it had a black piece of décor that even looked like a beak. I allow myself a private laugh and bit into the crunchy chicken leg.

"I was just telling these two that you may depart at any time today. The train is waiting your arrival at the station." Effie spoke with her usual, happy squeal. My eyes lit up at the prospects of going home. "We have just been waiting for you to wake up; it is up to you when you want to leave." She said with a smile.

I took another bite of my chicken and started in on my mashed potatoes. "We don't have any interviews or anything today?" I asked surprise. I honestly thought, after the scene Gale had created the night before, I would be stuck in interviews for days.

"Of course not, dear, the sole purpose of your visit was your speech to the Capital." I gave a sigh of relief. Though I came to the realization that these people weren't as bad as I had thought, I still hated the idea of cameras on me.

After lunch, Peeta and I went and packed our belongings. I was thankful my lunch wasn't upsetting my stomach. I don't want Peeta to catch on like Haymitch did. I wanted to tell him in my own special way, I just didn't know how or when that would be.

The train ride home was gloomy, for it rained the entire trip. Lightning painted the skies at night, while the thunder kept me up as I attempted at sleeping. I had fits of nightmares; mutts chasing me as I struggled to keep a hold of the baby in my arms. I'd awoke in a panic, my body flailing. Peeta would try to calm me, but I was hysterical.

By the time we returned home, I was exhausted body and soul. The trip, the news of the baby, and the nightmares had tapped out my resources. Peeta drew me a bath and I soaked in it for an hour. The warmth calmed my nerves and loosened my tense muscles. I had almost fallen asleep when Peeta knocked on the door to tell me he had fixed me something to eat.

I drained the water and dried myself off. I walked over to the full length mirror and examined my stomach. You couldn't tell I was pregnant just by looking at me. No baby bump protruded out my belly and that was just fine with me. I didn't want to tell Peeta just yet.

I put on some warm pajamas and walked down to the kitchen, where Peeta waited. He had made a simple, yet delicious dinner. We ate roast beef sandwiches and some berries I had picked just before leaving for the Capitol. It was nothing as grand as the food there, but simple was always better.

"Did the bath help you relax?" he asked as he pushed a stray hair away from my eyes. I relaxed and stretched my body, it really had helped.

"Yea, it was nice, thank you." I answered with a smile. I took the last bite of my sandwich and started wishing there was more, I still felt a bit hungry.

"You still hungry, sweetheart? Peeta asked looking at my empty plate. I frowned and gave a slight nod.

"A little." I said in a babyish tone. He cut the remaining part of his sandwich and handed it to me. "No, you need to eat too Peeta." He shook his head and gave me a guilty look.

"No, I started snacking while you were in the tub." His head furrowed with guilt. "I was getting pretty hungry." I laughed and accepted his offering. The taste was very rich and I enjoyed whatever sauce he had put on it to enhance the flavor.

He grabbed his plate and started washing the dishes. When I was finished, he kissed my head and grabbed my plate as well. "I've got this; you can go relax in the living room if you want."

I nodded and started heading for the couch when I paused and walked towards him. His hands were elbow deep in the bubbling water. I wrapped my arms around his back and rest my head upon him. "I love you." I mumbled into his shirt. He smelled of fresh linens. The cotton was soft on my skin. His body turned slightly as he struggled to break free of my grip.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said in a sweet voice. His wet arms wrapped around my upper body and he gave me a tight hug; the water was soaking my back.

"I'm gonna go read for a bit." I told him quietly. He gave me a peck on the lips and I went to lay down on the couch. I grabbed the book of poems off the table and covered my chilled legs. I stopped on a bookmarked page of my father's. The poem was called The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
>And sorry I could not travel both<br>And be one traveler, long I stood  
>And looked down one as far as I could<br>To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
>Then took the other, as just as fair,<br>And having perhaps the better claim,  
>Because it was grassy and wanted wear;<br>Though as for that the passing there  
>Had worn them really about the same,<br>And both that morning equally lay  
>In leaves no step had trodden black.<br>Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
>Yet knowing how way leads on to way,<br>I doubted if I should ever come back.  
>I shall be telling this with a sigh<br>Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-<br>I took the one less traveled by,  
>And that has made all the difference.<em>

It was almost like my father was reading that to me, I could hear his voice as if he were giving me the advice I needed to go forward. I set the book down and made my way to the bedroom.

I walked to the desk where the picture of my mother and father stood. I missed them both so much. Would life have been different if my father had lived? Would I have survived the games knowing he would be there to take care of Prim? I drew most of my strength from knowing she needed me to survive. I carefully set the photo down and walked to my nightstand wanting to hold the pearl Peeta had given me.

I looked at the nightstand with shock when I didn't see it. I looked around the room frantically. I fell to my knees looking under the bed and the stand. It wasn't there. I ripped the blankets from the bed; tears were welling in my eyes. I ran to the bathroom and picked through the pockets of my clothing and to my dismay, it was nowhere to be found. I scanned the room one more time and sat on the bed, solemn.

It was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. I went out of town and couldn't finish the chapter yesterday. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 14

Harvest time was upon us; the sky was clear and the birds were singing. Lines of trucks formed a straight line on the north face of the fields. Old, wooden, empty crates were dispersed throughout the fields as they were to be filled with all the fresh fruits and vegetables. Every able body from District 12 gradually made their way to the fields; even old alumni made a presence to show their support.

We broke off into sections; I joined Hazelle and the kids in the corn fields. Peeta made his way towards the truck, as he was designated the loading position. The morning had a slight chill to it. I wore an old pair of jeans and my father's old hunting jacket to keep warm. It was perfect weather for the long day to come.

"Looks like those irrigation systems really worked!" Hazelle said with much excitement. I stood and looked at the vastness of our produce filled fields. I raised a hand over my eyes to block out the suns glare.

"Yea, I never thought I'd see something so amazing in District 12." I said as a matter of factly. I grabbed my pruning snips from my pocket and snipped off my first ear of corn. The crates began to fill quickly. The children were very enthusiastic in their work. Posy took it upon herself to take the harvested corn and combined it to fill one crate at a time. I could hear Vick and Rory playing around and picking on Posy; I couldn't help but laugh at their juvenile ways. Perhaps, given the chance, I would've been able to have a childhood myself, if my father hadn't died.

Hazelle filled her apron with the sweet smelling corn and knelt down to Posy so she could gleefully take her prize to the crates. "She's a riot." I said jokingly. Hazelle stood and smacked her apron clean of any leftover corn husks. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled as she gazed upon her children.

"They all are, especially Posy." She said happily. "They miss their brother though." She said with a slight frown. I couldn't help but feel for her and her family. It had been a long time since Gale had visited. I couldn't help but think I was the reasoning behind it. I placed a consoling hand on her shoulder

"Does he have plans to come for a visit?" I asked earnestly. She solemnly started picking corn and shook her head. A pain of guilt coursed through my body. "Perhaps he will come for the harvest!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Even though I wouldn't be the most thrilled of people to see him, I knew his family would. It pained me to think I have seen him more in the recent months than they have and those visits were far from cordial.

Hazelle's face lit up at the prospects of seeing her son. She stood and started looking through the fields, hopeful. "He did mention he would try to find time to make it here, at least for a few days. The children would be so pleased!" She said with great enthusiasm. I admired Hazelle and how loving she truly was. After her husband died she went straight to work to keep them alive; her hands bled for them. Sometimes I envy Gale and his family; I could only wish for a mother whom was so strong.

When our shadows disappeared, we heard the Mockingjay's signal our lunch break. We marched off the fields and headed for the truck lines; Greasy Sae had prepared us a large feast. Several tables were filled with juicy hog, turkey, and even thinly sliced roast beef. There were mounds of goat cheese, fresh bread Peeta had prepared for the event, greens and berries I had gathered for days in the woods, and lots of fresh water to cool our throats.

I filled my plate with the delicacies. My mouth salivated as I placed several small pieces of hog on my plate. After I had grabbed a tall glass of water, I saw Peeta and Haymitch making their way to the tables. I almost choked as I saw Haymitch in his short, raggedy cut offs that accentuated his skinny legs. Peeta lifted a hand and waved when he took notice of me. I gave him a warm smile in return.

Hazelle, the kids, and I found a cozy spot beneath a tree with lush grass to eat our lunch. Posy scooted close to me and chattered about how many crates she had already filled. Rory and Vick snuck in sly punches towards each other when Hazelle wasn't looking. It was so nice to be around them; I had forgotten how comfortable I felt when I am was around them.

As we ate, my hand wondered to my pocket feeling for the hard, round pearl that was lost. I let out a sigh of frustration; I still hadn't found the pearl since it went missing. That night I had cried and cried; it took Peeta a great while to calm me down. He had put on a strong face tried to convince me he was sure it would turn up. "It probably got lost in our luggage. It will turn up Kat…I know it." His voice echoed in my ears. I finally let out a sigh and carried on with my meal.

As the day went on, the heat had become overwhelming; sweat dripped down my face. I could feel the tiny flutter in my stomach and I had begun to feel queasy. I covered my mouth in anticipation for the worst but nothing happened. Hazelle gave me a suspicious look and strolled towards me. "Are you feeling alright, honey?" She asked worriedly. I instinctively held my stomach but quickly removed it, hoping no one noticed.

"Yea." I said as I straightened my back. The sun was bright and was burning my skin. My body was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to take a swim at my father's lake. "I'm just hot and tired…It has been a long day." She nodded her head and agreed.

"Well, it's almost time for us to head home for the day. I was actually about to suggest we start taking the crates to the trucks." I nodded my head and placed my last handful of corn in the nearest crate. We walked towards the trucks; the soil was pliable beneath my feet. Rory started teasing Posy about her pigtails; Hazelle quickly intervened. It must be hard for Posy, as she is the only girl with three older brothers.

I thought of Prim and how much I missed her. Prim and I always got along. We were two pees in a pod, she was my best friend. When our father died, I practically raised her and we grew closer; I would give anything to be with her today. She would have thoroughly enjoyed herself; she loved it when the community did anything together. One year, Mayor Undersee scraped up enough money to pay for a meager Fireworks show. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever be held; Prim's eyes sparkled with glee.

I finally brought myself back to reality when I heard Posy scream; Vick had put a cricket in her hair. Tears streamed down her face as she flailed her arms and tattered her hair. Hazelle stormed off after Vick; he ran at the sight of his displeased mother.

I knelt down next to Posy and comforted her. I ran my fingers through her ratted hair and wiped the tears from her face. "It's gone now; we'll just fix your hair." She gave a few exaggerated sniffs and wrapped her arms around my neck. The action threw me off guard but I quickly returned the hug. When she released her grip I lifted her chin and gave her a confident smile. "See, you're alright."

She sniffled a few more times and nodded. "Tanks, Katniss." She said in a baby voice. I let out a small giggle and lifted her into my arms. I carried her the rest of the way to the trucks, while Hazelle and the others carried in the corn. Posy rested her head on my shoulder; her eyes grew heavy. The sun had finally started to set; Peeta's favorite color orange painted the sky. My eyes stared at its vastness.

When we reached the trucks, Peeta jumped down and gave me a fright. His face smiled and he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly. "Looks like she is beat." I nodded and looked around for Hazelle. My arms were starting to grow tired; my whole body was drained. Peeta loaded the few crates we brought when I saw Gale walking towards us. His brothers ran to him, I could hear their screams of glee.

I looked at Peeta and he was watching the same sight as me. He jumped down and walked towards me but there was no anger in his face. Gale and Hazelle walked towards us, she was full of happiness. It had been a year since she had seen him last. "I see Posy is still attached to you, as always." Gale said agreeably. I let out a tiny snort remembering the hours I played with her and Prim.

"Yea, but now she is a lot heavier." I said as I tried readjusting her body to sit on my hip more securely.

"Well, with you feeding her, I'm sure she is." He laughed. "Here, I'll take her." He gently grabbed her from my arms and cradled her within his own. Something was different about him. It was almost like he was the old Gale, my Gale. I looked at Peeta as he grabbed my hand. Hazelle glanced between the three of us, almost expecting a reaction from Gale but he did the exact opposite. "Good to see you both."

I looked at him almost stunned but Peeta gave him a generous smile. He held out his hand and Gale accepted it like they were old pals. Hazelle and I looked at each other with shocked faces. She didn't know everything that had happened between the three of us, but she knew that Gale was insanely jealous of mine and Peeta's relationship. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was occurring. "Glad you could make it. We have a large harvest."

Gale nodded as he looked around the fields. "Looks like I got here too late today, but we always have tomorrow." I glanced between the two, my eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Well, we should probably get this little one to bed." He said as he glanced down at his baby sister.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." I was finally able to muster. He smiled at me and gave Peeta a nod; I watched Hazelle and her family walk in the distance. Peeta and I stood there for several minutes. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I was trying to understand the change in Gale. Finally I felt Peeta pull me towards him, wrapping one arm around my waist. He kissed my head and turned towards me. "You ready to go home." I let out a sigh and smiled with relief.

"Yes." I said exhausted. We started walking the shortest route towards our houses. Haymitch was long gone, I'm sure he was anxious to get back to his bottle. We walked in silence until I couldn't take it any longer. Finally I stopped dead in my tracks and Peeta looked at me, confused. "Why was he like that?" Peeta stayed silent as if waiting for me to continue. "It was like he was trying to be our friend again."

Peeta chuckled softly and I furrowed my eyes at him wanting to know the source of his laughter. "Well, do you promise not to get mad at me?" He asked as he placed a few steps of distance between the two of us. I glanced at him, displeased.

"No!"I growled. He laughed again and it frustrated me more.

"I called Gale, a few days ago, hoping to get him out here for the harvest." He said guiltily. I had to stop and collect my thoughts before I could reply. Why would he do that? They hated each other; Gale had almost killed him at one point. Not only had Gale attempted at killing Peeta, he hurt me and also played a part in killing my sister. I didn't understand why he would go through so much effort for him.

"I don't understand." I managed to get out of my dry, tongue tied mouth.

He let out a sigh and I could tell he was concentrating on the right response. "Well, the obvious, we needed more help with the harvest and his family hasn't seen him in ages; I thought it would be a good opportunity for them all to be together." He looked at me dubiously. "And…and then there was you." My head turned towards him quickly. I was about to snap when he put his hands up in surrender. "He was your best friend Kat." He said exasperatedly. "He's trying to patch things up with you…I wanted to give him that chance."

My head shook in disbelief. I didn't know how I felt. I felt anger towards Peeta's actions, though, I also felt gratitude. The past year had turned Gale into someone I didn't even recognize; the man who befriended me and taught me so many things about hunting had disappeared. Deep down, I always wanted to find him; to have him returned to me; but a part of me doubted his ability to change. He killed Prim, or had a hand in it; he also attacked Peeta. How can he be so forgiving?

"Peeta, Gale isn't the person he used to be." I said with anger in my voice. "Have you forgotten what he did to you?" His face softened and the same pensive look took hold.

"What Gale did was wrong, I'm not going to defend him, but I also understand how it feels to live without you." My head shook as I disagreed with him. "You still don't see the effect you have on people, Katniss." That was not the first time Peeta had told me that same comment; I have never agreed with it. If I had that effect on people, why was it that I didn't have many friends growing up? They were skittish around me; all I had was Madge and Gale. Everyone was always drawn to Prim, not me.

"I'm not going to just forgive Gale of everything he has done and smile at him with open arms!" He stopped walking and tightened his grip on my hand.

"I don't expect you to Kat; just how I'm not going to let my guard down even for a second when he is around you." He brushed his hair back with his fingers. "I just want to give you two the chance to make peace, and maybe find a way to regain your friendship."

I was so frustrated; the tears began to well in my eyes. I didn't like the way Peeta went behind my back and pulled a stunt like that. He could have asked my opinion before inviting him; he could have given me time to remind him why it was a bad idea. I was so upset that I yanked my hand away from him and stormed off towards my house. Perhaps it was childish, but I was upset and felt betrayed.

"Katniss!" He called after me. I looked back and him and continued down my path. He didn't run after me, for which I was thankful. I needed time to sort everything out before seeing him again. When I reached the house I slammed the door and went straight in to take a shower. My sweat and grime coated the shower floor but the water was steaming hot and loosened the tense muscles in my back.

When I finally decided to turn off the water, I dried myself and dressed in some comfortable pajamas. I walked over to the bed and laid there, eyes wide open. I was finally starting to see reason behind Peeta's motives. He was only doing what he thought would make me happy, perhaps, in the long run; but I was still angry with him.

The baby fluttered in my stomach. I placed a warm hand over it and rubbed gently. "Yea, you're probably hungry too, huh?" I asked the tiny flutter. I was resigned to go downstairs to make myself some dinner when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could respond, Peeta hesitantly walked in with a plate full of food.

He stared at me as he crossed the room apologetic. I sighed as I let the guilt sink in. Perhaps I was a little too hard on him. "I thought you might be hungry." I raised myself from the laying position and leaned against the headboard. I nodded my head as I consented to his offering. He handed me a plate filled with hog meat, mashed potatoes and gravy, and fresh sweet corn. It smelled so good even the baby was excited for it.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. That wasn't my intention…I just wanted you to at least have the chance to work things out with him." My face softened at his kindness.

"I know." I said, unable to make eye contact with him. "I just don't understand why you would even want me to let him back in; haven't you always seen him as your competition?" I allowed myself a small chuckle before I finally looked at him. He sat on the bed and formed a smile of his own.

"I used to see him as competition, but I am pretty sure I don't need to worry about that anymore." He said with a wink. I slapped him in the stomach playfully.

"I don't know, after what you just pulled, I'm finding Gale more appealing every second." Peeta looked at me with a smirk on his face. He took the plate out of my hand and set it on the side table. He then crawled towards me and straddled my legs.

"Are you sure about that?" His smile was large and I had already forgiven him, but I was going to play it out as long as I could.

"Absolutely." I spoke with confidence. Peeta grasped both my wrists in his hands and held them to the sides. His head tilt and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His tongue swirled as he kissed it. I was losing this battle.

"You're sure?" he asked sounding cocky. I moaned as he nibbled on my ear.

"Yes." I said unconvincingly. He looked me into the eyes, I almost felt I could see straight into his soul, and I was defeated when his tongue grazed my lower lip. I opened my mouth; his tongue twirled around my gums. He started kissing me more intensely, I started to breath heavier. Then he stopped. My eyes opened to see his proud face.

"I absolutely don't feel I need to worry." He said with a wink. My face scrunched at him, it was my failed attempt at looking contempt. I couldn't believe how well played his tactics were. I was defeated and there was no way I could remotely deny his words; so I rolled my eyes and started eating the dinner that was growing cold. He playfully slapped my legs and kissed my forehead. "You eat; I'm going to take a shower." He said happily as he jumped off the bed and started stripping off his dirt covered shirt.

When I had cleaned my plate, I reluctantly took it to the kitchen. My whole body was weak with exhaustion. I crawled back into bed; my eyes were heavy. I heard Peeta turned off the shower and it all went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, first off, I know Madge died in Mockingjay, but I really loved her character (no matter how little she was in the books) and so in my story she survived. This is the chapter you all have been waiting for, so enjoy and review. I won't have another chapter up for a couple days. I have been on this computer all day trying to bust out these last two chapters because I know you wanted them! ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

The remaining week of harvest flew by, but it took its toll on my body. I was finding myself having to take more and more breaks; I was confident Hazelle was growing suspicious of my vulnerable state. I tried to maintain composure and stay strong, but I was drained. The week was long and hot, but we filled hundreds of crates that would be stored and preserved to last until another warmer District's harvest came in the next season.

On the final evening of the harvest, there was a grand feast and music to celebrate District 12's first harvest, and great accomplishment. The food was excellent: tender, flavorful cheeses; flaky, tasty breads and crackers; delicious soups bursting with herbs; stuffed turkeys simmered in their own juices. We ate with ecstasy, savoring everything.

A tall man with broad shoulders stood and raised his arms. "Let the dancing begin!" People rushed from the cool grass to the homemade, dance floor that was created special for the occasion. I sat beside Hazelle, sipping water, clapping along to the music. The sun was hot and I could feel my shirt already clinging to my back.

Peeta and Posy were jumping and twirling on the dance floor. Posy's laughter carried through the wind, her snorts brought tears to my eyes because I laughed so hard. Peeta grabbed her by the hands and spun her around three times, really fast. I was brought back to the little blonde haired girl from my dream; how she jumped in her father's arms, smiling. I placed a hand on my belly, hoping to feel her, but I felt nothing.

I wondered how I was going to tell Peeta. I wasn't scared he would be angry; I knew he would be ecstatic, but I wanted to tell him in some special way. I wanted it to be romantic and surprise him, but I wasn't like the girls from school; I had no idea how to do those things. I banished the thoughts in frustration and concentrated on the present.

Gale jogged towards Hazelle and lowered his hand towards her. "On your feet Mother, I'm going to show you how it's done!" he emphasized with an enthusiastic smile. She gladly accepted and they were off to the center of the dance floor.

I took another drink of my water when Peeta sat next to me; he was winded and sweating. I handed him the remaining bit of my water. he gulped it down in one drink and huffed from exertion. "You about ready to step on my feet?" He said with a wink. His smile spread from ear to ear.

"Only if I'm getting a foot massage later." I joked. He thought for a minute then held out his hand.

"Deal!" He helped me to my feet and we quickly started dancing. Before I knew it, I was laughing and enjoying the cool breeze on my face. We spun and twirled; the music was loud and festive. Posy stepped in and took Peeta's hand while I accepted Rory's offer at a dance.

"You better watch it, Peeta, I think Posy has a crush on you." Hazelle winked as she watched her little girl laugh and grab Peeta's hands. The surrounding people laughed at her joke; the day was perfect. After an hour I took a seat in the grass and sipped water to cool my throat. I enthusiastically clapped to the music and watched my friends enjoy the day.

Gale found his way towards me and sat in the cool grass next to me. He was winded and smiling as he watched Posy, who was screaming his name and waving. He laughed and waved back to her enthusiastically. I felt a little awkward sitting next to him. Though he hadn't started any trouble through the week, I was still nervous he would eventually stir up some trouble. He whistled at his little sister and I laughed as she was tossed in the air, her snorts were audible still.

"This is fun; we should have done something like this years ago." I nodded my head and agreed. It made me wonder why the Capitol didn't give us a chance to do something like this. We were strictly viewed as coal miners, anything else was shunned.

"It makes you wonder what the Capitol was trying to accomplish, huh?" I asked earnestly.

"Ha! Luckily we don't have to worry about them anymore." His eyes were on the dance floor and his body relaxed. "Thankfully, they won't have to fear the day of the reaping and the Hunger Games." He said nodding his head towards his brothers and sister. I frowned as I thought of my own sister. The odds of her getting chosen were thousands to one and she was chosen anyways. The fear that ran through her mind at the moment her name was called must have been unbearable.

"Now we're free to live our lives as we choose." I said quietly. Gale sighed as he struggled with words.

"I have missed this, Catnip….us." He emphasized that last word. I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't know if he was going to start another argument as to why I should be with him and not Peeta. Perhaps he was just emphasizing on missing our past friendship. I was unclear and grew uncomfortable as I tried to find words to keep the conversation positive.

"Gale…" I said with a stutter, but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"Kat, I know we're never going to be. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that and I'm sorry for all the things I did to hurt you; even Peeta." He said a little reluctantly. "I'm always going to love you, but if you let me, I want to be that guy you can call your best friend again." He stared at me with hopeful eyes. He was handsome and had a strong face. His brown hair blew in the breeze.

The internal fight within my brain spun out of control. I wanted to forgive Gale and I wanted to loath him for all eternity. He has done so many unforgivable things, I couldn't find the answers. I tried to think of what Prim would tell me, for, she was the one most affected by Gale's poor choices. My thoughts wondered to her; I closed my eyes at the chance to see her beautiful face again.

I was transported back to the beach of the quell games. The wind was blowing and the waves were crashing loudly. I saw a figure dressed all in white, her dress followed the wind. Her hair was long and blonde, it glistened in the suns' rays. I walked towards her and a familiar smile welcomed me. My heart swelled and tears filled my eyes. I walked towards her hesitantly, not wanting her to disappear. We were a couple of feet apart when I finally reached her. Her beautiful grey eyes smiled at my presence.

"Prim" I cried softly.

She gracefully wiped a stray tear. Her skin was like silk, yet, unyielding. My knees trembled as they tried to support my body. It was really her.

She stared at me in silence. There were hundreds of things I wanted to ask her, to tell her! But she only smiled.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Katniss." Her voice echoed. It rang throughout the beach in an unfamiliar way. It was almost like she was on a microphone in a large hall.

"I can't." I struggled through the tears. My hand reached to touch her face. I traced her cheek and skimmed her hair, she was real; but I didn't understand. Was I dreaming? Was she a ghost? I was so happy to see her I didn't care.

"The people responsible for my death have been punished, Katniss. It wasn't your fault." My head turned towards the same ringing I heard before. I looked at her confused. "You need to find peace within yourself and the people around you; there was nothing you could have done to save me, Katniss, I belong here."

I shook my head and tried to reach for her but my arms fell through her airy body. She smiled and lifted her hand to my cheek to comfort me.

"Please come back, Prim." A tear fell to her wrist and she looked apologetic.

"I'm needed here." The echo grew louder. "Find peace, Katniss…"

The wind blew and carried her words for several seconds. The quiet beach disappeared and I heard loud music and laughter. I opened my eyes and the sun blinded my sight.

"Katniss?" Gale called loudly. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and faced him. I tried closing my eyes, hoping it would take me back to her, but to no avail. "You alright? I think you spaced out there for a minute." I stared at him confused and finally got a handle of what world I was in.

I cleared my throat and clenched my glass of water. "Yea, I'm alright." I nodded. "Sorry about that."

He chuckled and took a bite of the cracker he had in his hand. "Where did you go?" he smiled.

"I don't know, but it was nice." I said softly.

So, she wants me to make peace with the people around me? Did she mean Gale? Was that why she came? I looked at him and couldn't deny the sincerity in his face.

I set down my cup and faced him. He paused and looked at me hopeful. I let out a sigh and yielded to his request. "We may never be what we used to be, Gale." I paused to see if he would respond. He didn't so I carried on. "If you want to be my friend, you need to accept my choices; present and future. You need to accept that Peeta and I will be together; that's not going to change. I love him and he loves me." He nodded and before I knew it, I was in his arms.

At first I was a bit reluctant to return the favor, but I wavered and hugged him back. A smile crossed my face. It was comforting to feel his touch. I didn't realize just how much I truly missed him. "I promise I am going to make everything up to you." He whispered truthfully.

When he let me go, I watched as Peeta smiled at me. I had no doubt he watched Gale and I makeup and I was glad he was okay with it. I placed my hand on my stomach as the flutter went crazy. I stared at Gale and a huge smile spread across my face. "What?" he asked smiling in a confused manner.

"Well, since we're trying this whole friendship thing out," he let out a snort and let me finish. "I've got something to tell you." He looked at me intrigued and pleased.

"Go on," he tried to push me further.

"I'm pregnant…" I said slowly. His eyes grew wide with shock. I started to debate if it was a huge mistake until he finally laughed.

"Well, excuse me while I go kick somebody's ass." He said sarcastically while lifting himself off the ground. I yanked at his arm and pushed him back down. He laughed and I knew he was joking, thankfully. "Congratulations, Catnip." He said earnestly.

I was relieved at his response and finally telling someone other than Haymitch. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

He took another bite of his cracker and we sat in silence for a short while before he spoke again. "It will be a cute kid if he takes after his mother." He said jokingly. I slapped him in the gut and he laughed. "Well, we all know you could have chosen a better looking guy…like myself." I slapped the back of his head like his mother always did.

"Peeta is very handsome." I said defensively.

"Sure, but up against me…there's no comparison." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." I said sarcastically. He laughed again and I joined him this time. It was pleasant, joking with him again; even if it was at the expense of the man I loved.

"So, how did he take it?" he asked me curiously.

"I haven't told him yet." I said guilty.

He shook his head at me in disbelief. "You may want to get on that, Kat. Eventually the things is gonna pop out, I'm pretty sure he'd figure it out then." He laughed.

"Yea, you're right." I raised myself from the ground and dusted off any loose grass blades and looked at Gale with confidence. "I'm gonna do it."

He stared at me in disbelief. "Now?"

"Yea." I said stubbornly. "It's a perfect day, why not?" I questioned.

He gave me a nod of approval and I set off for Peeta's hand. It took me some convincing, but I finally got him to follow me. I grabbed a blanket from the festival and we walked to the District border. The familiar fence made no sounds. "Where are we going?" He asked me, confusion in his voice.

"I'm taking you someplace that is very special to me." He smiled and accepted my hand. We walked for about fifteen minutes before we reached the lake. It was swaying with the wind; ducks floated on the east side of the water.

"Wow!" He said enthusiastically. "This is amazing." The baby fluttered at my excitement. It has been too long since I came here. Memories of my father rushed back to me.

"My father brought me here. This is where I learned to swim." He nodded as he understood, now, how I was such a strong swimmer in the quell games.

"Thank you for bringing me here." His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into a kiss. When we parted, I bit my lower lip with excitement. I spread the blanket out near the beach. The air was cool in the woods; my sticky outfit had finally dried. He laid with me on the blanket and we watched the ducks swim. I realized I should have brought him here long ago.

His arms were locked around me, his lips would periodically kiss my hair; neck, cheek, and sometimes, if I was lucky, my lips. The moment was so perfect but I couldn't find the words to tell him my surprise. I felt him struggling behind me, my head tilted towards him but I stopped when he held a ring out in front of me.

The ring was simple and petite. The gold band gleamed in the sunlight, but my eyes widened as I saw the tiniest of pearl sitting in place of a diamond. I quickly turned towards him; I will never forget his smile. His eyes were hopeful and full of love. My eyes were wide; tears began to stream down my face. "My pearl." I said softly.

He kissed me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I'm sorry I made you believe you had lost it, but I thought it was the best stone for your ring." I nodded my head. He gracefully grabbed my hand and gently placed the ring on my finger.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you my whole life and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife." His words were strong and confident. I looked at my ring and couldn't' hold back the tears any longer. My whole body shook with happiness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he held me tight. "Yes!" I was finally able to say. He let out a relived sigh and grabbed my face as we shared a passionate kiss.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." I let out a laugh through my tears.

"No…I haven't gotten to that part yet." I smiled back at him. He smiled at me, not understanding. The baby was dancing in my stomach; I placed a hand over it and used my free hand to lock fingers with him.

I looked down at my belly, a smile stretched across my face, Peeta looked at me patiently. "I'm pregnant." I said as a matter of factly.

His smile stretch from ear to ear, I thought he was going to leap in the air at the news. "Are you serious?" he asked in a giddy voice. When I nodded in response, he grabbed my body and laid me on the blanket. He kissed me so enthusiastically; I have never seen him so happy in my life.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. He raised himself in the sitting position next to me; he lifted my shirt and placed his hands on my belly. I giggled at his touch and he was all smiles. "I can't feel it." He said with a frown.

I reached my hand towards his face sympathetically. "I'm not sure if you'd be able to feel her move yet or not. I only feel tiny flutters, not actual movements." He frowned but decided to kiss my belly instead.

"Hey there little guy." He said while kissing my stomach again. "I'm your Daddy, and I can't wait for you to come out." I giggled at how cute he was being. I had never seen him so vulnerable and happy before. I didn't want this moment to end.

He laid himself near me; his fingers got lost in my hair. We kissed for what seemed hours before we decided to head back to town. He carried the blanket in one arm and held my hand in the other.

"So what do you think it will be?" He asked curiously. I thought about the dream I had and was confident I knew.

"A girl." I said while smiling. "You?"

He was so happy; I could tell he was thinking really hard. "Yea, I think a girl too." He nodded with approval. "I can teach her how to bake and ice pretty cakes. His eyes were glistening at the thought of our child. "You can teach her how to hunt, and to gather the right berries." He said with a wink.

I twirled my ring around my finger. It was comforting to have my pearl back.

Before I knew it, we were back at the party. Everyone was still there; the music was loud as ever. People were making their way towards the food table, as they were growing hungry again. I saw Haymitch and Hazelle dancing together and thought how odd it was to see them together. Gale was sharing a dance with Madge, she was laughing at her inability to keep off of his feet.

Peeta glanced at me with enthusiasm and sped off for the stage. I stood there, dumbfounded, trying to figure out what he was doing. When he reached the stage he cut the band off and tapped the microphone. My eyes grew wide when I realized just what he was doing.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" he tapped the microphone again to ensure they could hear him. The entire town stopped and gave him their attention. Some were sighing because the music had stopped. He tapped the microphone once more before he continued. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to make an announcement." The crowd grew silent and I bit my lip in anticipation. He continued.

"Let me start off by saying that today is the happiest day of my life. Not only have we been able to enjoy this wonderful festival and feast upon some of the most delicious food I have ever tasted, but that is not why I am up here." The crowd was now diligently listening as they were intrigued. "Earlier, today, I asked Katniss to marry me." I heard hoots and hollers in the crowd; there were many whistles and claps. "And she said yes!"He yelled enthusiastically. The crowd cheered loudly. I felt a lot of arms clap me on the back and arms with congratulations. "But!" He grabbed their attention once more. "But…not only did she accept; she also told me I was going to be a father!" He said proudly.

The crowd was going crazy; everybody was coming up to me with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Peeta jumped from the stage and ran to be by my side. "Didn't you already ask her awhile back?" I heard Greasy Sae yell jokingly. Everybody shared a good laugh as they knew the original proposal was a farce.

The crowds swarmed us but the moment was euphoric. It felt odd to be this happy; to be engaged, and being pregnant. These were both the things I never thought I'd be willing to give to Peeta, or anyone, for that matter. When the music started back up and the crowds dispersed to the dance floor, Gale gave us his congratulations.

"Well, that was a surprising turn of events." He said sarcastically. I laughed but Peeta didn't understand the joke. Gale shook his hand and kissed my cheek. "You better take care of this one, Peeta, or you will have me to deal with." He winked.

Peeta laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "No, I've waited my whole life for her; I'm not going to lose her now." Gale gave an approving nod and disappeared in the crowd.

Next, Haymitch patted Peeta on the back. "Congratulations kid. It's about time you asked her." He said while turning to me. "Congratulations, sweetheart." He yanked me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Haymitch…for everything." I said remembering how supportive he was in the Capitol. He kissed me on the cheek and asked Hazelle for another dance.

Peeta and I sat and ate on our blanket. We clapped and sang along with the music. I didn't want the night to end, I couldn't have been happier. The party went on into the wee hours of the night. When we reached our bed I plopped down and quickly placed my feet in Peeta's lap before he could lay himself.

"I believe you owe me a foot massage." I said with a wink. He moaned and pouted but accepted my foot.

"A deal is a deal…Mrs. Mellark." He said and started rubbing my heels.

"I like that." I said happily.

**Now I know the Prim scene was a bit out of left field and very unlike Suzanne Collins, but I desperately wanted to wrap Prim into my story and still be able to be very influential in Katniss's life, so I pulled a Lion King. Hopefully you don't disapprove!**


	16. Chapter 16

*****UPDATE*** Sorry you don't have a new chapter yet I started writing chapter 17 and was feeling uninspired. I wrote several pages when I finally deleted the whole thing and started over. I have a few pages of the NEW 17 done, but I will finish it tomorrow. I am glad I deleted the first attemp…trust me, it will be worth the wait. It is much better now; I just don't have time to finish today. It will be posted tomorrow evening (Eastern Time).  
><strong> 

**I'm not sure if you guys agree, but I feel I am getting better at being descriptive. When I proofed this I couldn't help but smile. It was really fun being creative!  
>A few readers are concerned that I will be done writing this story soon; no worries, I still have a lot up my sleeve yet. I won't leave you hanging!<strong>

Chapter 16

A week had passed since Peeta proposed. We were boarding a train to District 4 so I could not only see a doctor about my prenatal care, but also to tell my mother the news of the engagement and the baby.

When I had called to tell her we were to visit, she practically dropped the phone from excitement. She went on and on about her new apartment, the amazing technological advances she has never seen; she recently took her first Rose smelling shower. "You wouldn't believe how many different buttons there are! There are so many choices; I still don't know how to use this thing!"She said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh. It reminded me of my first experience with the Capitol showers. They freaked me out at first, but I grew to love them. I should get one put in at my house.

The Victor houses were built so long ago, the Capitol didn't keep them up like they did the first few Districts; there really wasn't any point to it since we never had any victors. If a member from District 2 were to visit District 12, they would probably think of us as savages. Before 12 was bombed, we rarely saw any kind of vehicle's other than the delivery trucks with supplies. We had our own hovercraft, or course, but it was used for important officials. Our houses did not have fancy appliances like the Capitol; most families were lucky if they owned a refrigerator. We survived on the old wood burning stoves, and fireplaces to keep us warm in the winter.

Businesses were beginning to spring up throughout the town. Our coal mines were opened back up a couple of months before and are prosperous. District 12's finally starting to progress towards modern times. Though, our city still had a long way to go, I had high hopes for its future.

Though the old government had been abolished, the new President still honors the old code of paying the Victors a monthly salary; they consider it payment earned for our pain and suffering. Peeta and I would never have to work again in our lives, but we carried on as we would have without it. We try to spread the wealth as much as possible; and with the baby's arrival approaching, we decided it was about time to rebuild the Mellark Bakery. We both wanted our children to have a place they could be proud of and make memories; so it was to be.

The train's horn hollered as we left the platform. The air had a chill to it and the windows had speckles of water resonating off of them. We quickly found our cabin and decided we would sit in one of the many sitting rooms.

The train was astonishing as ever. The chandeliers were perfect and shiny; the furniture looked as if it had never been sat in before. Though we had been on these trains multiple times, it was still breathtaking. I never seemed to be able to get used to how luxurious they were.

Peeta and I made our way to an empty cart near the back of the train. Hundreds of books lined the walls and a small bar sat in the corner; it was clearly the library. Be both smiled at how fortunate we were to find a cart to ourselves; we sat on a plush, zebra skinned couch. It was, by far, more comfortable than the one I owned; it almost felt like it was made for my body, and my body alone. Peeta must have been experiencing the same sentiment because he moaned with delight as his body sank into the cushions.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I scooted close. Heat resonated from his body and he smelled of cinnamon and butter; my stomach growled. I giggled and place a hand over my belly. "You hungry?" He asked quietly. "I can go get us something to eat, if you would like." I pondered if it was truly necessary for him to get up, but the hunger decided for me.

"If you wouldn't mind?" I questioned innocently. He rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"If I must." He winked at me. "You could always come with me, and then you could pick out what you really want." He hinted.

I twiddled my thumbs and decided he was right, but the thought of losing this perfect couch distressed me. I slowly got up and he guided me by the small of my back to the dining room.

There weren't a lot of people on this train. It didn't surprise me, as we were pretty far out from the others; not many people feel the need to visit District 12. The dining room was brightly lit; it smelled of rich gravies and sweet cakes. I smiled as I saw a large, silver kettle filled with some kind of soup. I marched to the buffet and grabbed a large bowl. To my surprise, it was lamb stew. I was no longer distressed by losing my comfortable couch, for, I gained my favorite meal.

We ate slowly and talked quietly together. "So have you decided on a name for the bakery yet?" I asked curiously. He finished chewing his bite of stew and dipped his bread in the hot chocolate.

"I think I'd like to keep it the same…_Mellark's Bakery_." He said while sucking the hot milk from his bread. A dribble escaped his mouth and he quickly wiped it away with the soft, white linen. "My father named it that and I think it would be the honorable thing to do." I rubbed his leg encouragingly and gave him a sincere smile.

"Mellark's Bakery it is." I said with a smile.

"I would like to update it dramatically, however!" his eyes sparkled with excitement. "When I worked in the kitchens in 13, it was out of this world." His hands went on to describe the vastness of the large stainless steel counters and shelves: the smart mixing bowls, ovens with digital buttons, and the beauty of non stick pans. "I want one of those huge dishwashers too!" He practically drooled. "Now that would save me a bunch of time." His smile stretched from ear to ear.

By the time he was finished I was holding my stomach from laughing so hard. I never understood how passionately he felt about baking until that moment. He was like a child in a candy store. "Perhaps by creating this technologically advanced bakery we will be able to bring more of it to 12." He nodded and agreed. "The people are so set in their ways, but would it be so bad to enjoy them?" We got into a deep discussion of things we would like to put in our house and things we would like to see happen in the town.

"This is really going to be great, Kat." He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "It will be perfect."

I leaned towards him and we kissed. I stared into his eyes and smiled. "I think this could be the building blocks to something incredible." I would never regret the lives we had lived in the past; however, I want the citizen's of 12 to experience the same luxuries the people from the Capitol have had for decades. Not only would it make their lives easier, but it could be the stepping stones to greater things. I wanted nothing more than to see the people happy.

Early the next day we arrived in District 4. My mother was waiting for us on the platform; she looked beautiful. She wore an elegant, yet casual summer dress that complimented her small frame. A small hat sat atop her head; small curls escaped from beneath. She waved and smiled when she spotted us. I handed Peeta my small bag and ran towards her. Her hug was tight; her perfume was a tad strong and it burned my nose.

She held my body at arm's length, her eyes scanned up and down. "You look beautiful, darling. How was your trip?" She asked cordially.

"It was comfortable." I smiled happily. Peeta made his way with our remaining luggage. Mother gave him a small hug and then wrapped her arm around me as we walked to the car.

It was hard to believe she owned a car…and drove! I sent half of my Victor earnings to her each month; that plus her nursing paycheck, she was living the life we always dreamed of. Her car was a beautiful dark red with tan leather interior. The rims sparkled and shined so much I could see my reflection in them. She clicked a button on her key chain and the trunk slowly opened.

Peeta stared in awe; both arms were filled with our suitcases. I laughed and grabbed a bag and started loading it in the extra large trunk. "This is nice." He said wondrously. He finally snapped out of his trance and loaded the remaining luggage; we slipped into the back and Mother drove off towards her apartment.

"It smells like cherry blossoms in here." I said pleasantly.

She pointed to a button on a monitor that was stuffed into her dashboard. "This thing is so amazing, I swear it can do anything!" she rambled with excitement pointing to little buttons here and there, describing what each one did. It was good to see her find something to take her mind off everything we had lost in the past few years.

We drove down a quiet road along the coast, the view was breathtaking. The bright blue sea crashed along the beach; large sand dunes were layered with seaweed and shells. Strange trees blew in the wind; their name was on the tip of my tongue…Palm Trees. Sea gulls flew over head, their songs were mesmerizing.

I felt Peeta's body squish me towards the door; he wanted to take in the beautiful scenery as well. "Isn't this place amazing?" My mother asked enthusiastically. I could only nod as I was in awe. I could see skilled fisherman emptying their nets and spearing fish with their Tridents. I thought of Finnick and smiled as I remembered my friend; I owe him my life. I kissed my three fingers and pressed them to the window in a show of respect for his bravery and sacrifice.

I felt Peeta's lips against the back of my head. I leaned into his arms, never taking my eyes off the coast. "You're going to love the apartment; it has a balcony that looks over the beach." We drove for another half hour before she slowly pulled into a parking lot full of sparkling, bright cars.

The building was at least five stories tall, it was quite impressive. Every apartment had a large balcony; many were filled with flowers and chairs. A doorman walked to the car and started unloading the bags from the trunk. "Thank you, Kimbra." Mother said kindly to the broad shouldered man. Kimbra's hair was the color bronze; he had the same tan skin as Finnick, though his eyes were not green. He had simple brown eyes that got lost in his skin, though his smile was kind. "This is my daughter, Katniss." She said pushing me forward.

Kimbra partially bowed, still holding the bags. "It is an honor to meet the Lady Mockingjay." I was shocked at how formally he spoke to me. His back straightened and he somehow managed to hold out his hand and I gladly accepted.

"The honor is mine, Kimbra." His face flushed; it wasn't hard to see he was bashful. I grabbed Peeta's arm and he came to my side. "This is my…boyfriend…Peeta." I looked at him with a wink. He pursed his lips to hide a smile then shook Kimbra's hand.

"It is nice to meet you." Peeta said strongly. Kimbra bowed his head to him and his face turned a new shade of red. I was overwhelmed with emotion at seeing the amount respect he was showing us both; I still don't see us as anyone more than the baker's son and the girl from the Seams. Will I ever get used to it?

"Thank you, sir." He finally managed. He turned and started for the door.

"Okay, let's go, let's go! Mother said anxiously. We rode an elevator to the top floor. The hall was long but opened air. Palm trees grew in a center garden and reached out the open roof of the building. Birds sang and their music echoed throughout the way. The air smelled of salt and my clothes clinged to my skin. I gazed at Peeta and he nodded as he understood; it was like the beach all over again.

Mother opened the door to her opened air apartment. We stood in a small foyer that overlooked the living room and part of the kitchen. Every wall was a full length window. The floor was a black, shiny marble. The water's crash echoed off the glass; it was like heaven. The apartment was more spectacular than the Penthouse in the Capitol, it was so beautiful.

She took us through a short tour of the place. We walked down a couple of steps into the living room. A large, lime green couch sat in the center with a fluffy white area rug neatly placed underneath. A glass table held a bowl of colorful fruits and flowers which complemented the many pieces of décor throughout the room.

We made our way to the kitchen; I could hear Peeta's silent whispers of ecstasy. I wasn't even sure what half the pieces of equipment were, but they were enormous. The cabinetry spanned the large kitchen in a pentagon shape. The countertops were made of a beautiful, light marble, the sun glared upon it. A huge double oven was stuffed into the walls between cabinetry, Peeta ran for it and started examining every part; every button.

"This thing is amazing!" he itched to play with it some more but Mother grabbed our attention as we walked towards the bedrooms. The same black marbling spanned the halls, colorful paintings filled the walls. She opened the door to our bedroom and I was speechless. The bed was large, built from a gorgeous dark wood. It had four posts and had a canopy of sheer cloth draping all around them. The bed was covered in white, fluffy pillows and large comforter; lime green pillows accented for an extra touch.

Two doors opened to a large balcony overlooking the beach, I stepped out and felt the warm wind brush the hair out of my face; Peeta quickly followed suit. "Don't you love it?" Mom asked happily.

"It's like stories from a book." I said remembering several books that described the wonders of the coastline. I turned to my mother and couldn't hide my pleasure. A smile spread across her face as she set one of the suitcases on the floor.

"Well, I'll let you two get settled in. I'll get started on some supper." She walked out while humming a tune I did not recognize. I walked towards our bags to started unpacking when Peeta flew past me, picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. I laughed with pleasure. It was unexpected and I always enjoyed it when we were playful.

He kicked his shoes off and slowly guided his body above mine. Our lips met, he tasted like spearmint gum. He took my face in both his hands; he stroked my features, not realizing I was doing the same. His warm, soft hands traced my body, I quivered at his touch. He kissed me more intensely; I held him close. His tongue twirled around my neck and shoulders; his hand slowly reached the dampness between my thighs. I moaned as he penetrated me, gradually adding more fingers. We quickly ripped each other's clothes off and he slowly guided himself within me.

He looked deep into my eyes, he didn't have to say a word; that look said enough. He cupped my breasts; his thrusts grew faster. We both moaned; I wrapped my legs around him tightly, pushing him in deeper. His eyes widened and I knew it was coming. About a minute later he let out a loud moan; I quickly placed a hand over his mouth laughing. His eyes smiled back at me; his body relaxed upon mine.

"Sorry sweetheart, I got excited." He said out of breath. I let out a tiny giggle and curled my fingers through his hair.

"Don't apologize, it was nice." I said earnestly. He kissed me again and we both started dressing ourselves. I didn't want my mother growing suspicious.

We walked to the kitchen and she was cooking like a fiend behind her enormous stove. I walked to her side and dipped a spoon into the skillet she had simmering. There were so many bold flavors it was like a party on my tongue. She was pleased by my response and quickly shoved me to the table where Peeta already sat. "It's called chicken cacciatore. I have been experimenting with all these different recipes; it's so nice to finally have a chance to cook for someone." She said pleased.

Dinner was another hour, Peeta and I lounged on the balcony enjoying the view. "Should we tell her the news at dinner?" He asked, staring at me.

"I don't see why not. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning; I don't want to have to lie to her." We heard her call when dinner was done; he grabbed my hand and we sat in the dining room where she set an elaborate table.

"This looks nice, mom, thank you." I said sincerely.

"It was nothing." I couldn't remember the last time my mother was like this. It was definitely before father died. She's happy; I wondered what had changed.

The food was delicious; I had never tasted anything like it before. I dipped a piece of bread to soak up the last of the juices before I set my fork down and stared diligently at my mother.

"Mother," I waited until I had her full attention. "There is something we want to tell you." I said barely able to hold back my smile. Peeta grabbed my hand, which gave me the confidence to continue. I have no doubt she knew what was coming next, her face was already plastered with a giant grin.

"Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta jumped in. "I asked Katniss to be my wife, and with your blessing, I'd like to marry her." Mother jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek and grabbed Peetas body and squeezed him too.

"Oh I wish your father and sister were here. I never thought I'd see the day when my daughter would get married." She smiled hopefully. Peeta laughed insecurely, I think he's just as shocked; I made it very clear, on many occasions, I never wanted to get married and have kids; and here we are. I have never been so happy.

"Congratulations, you two!" She practically screamed. "Wait until the girls hear about this at work!" I began to frown; I wasn't ready to share the news with the world. I wanted to bathe in it much longer before I had to share it with everyone.

"Mom, would you mind not telling people about it yet? We haven't even started planning it yet…I'd really like for us to enjoy the moment…at least for a little while." I finally got out.

She lightly caressed my cheek and nodded her head. "Whatever you want, sweetheart." She clapped her hands and leaped towards the fridge. "This calls for dessert!" She squealed. Who was this woman, and what did she do with my quiet mother? I smiled at the thought. It has been so long since this person has existed; I was astounded.

Peeta kicked my leg from underneath the table and it dawned on me I still hadn't told her the even bigger news. "Oh! There is one more thing, Mother." She stopped and turned towards us both, patiently. "We're pregnant!" I said enthusiastically.

Her jaw dropped to the floor and tears welled in her eyes. She slowly walked towards me and kissed my head. Her hands gently cupped my barely protruding belly. Her tears stained her face but her eyes said she was happy. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She said happily. "How far along are you?" She looked at me desperately.

I bit my lower lip feeling guilty at my inability to answer her question. "I'm not sure, but I have an appointment with a doctor tomorrow." She looked at me shocked and shook her head.

"Which doctor?" she asked curiously.

I looked at Peeta unsure of what his name was. "His name was Levarsky, I think."

She shook her head disagreeably. "No, no, no, no. You want Dr. Spealman. He is the best!" I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't want to disagree with her, she certainly knew more about this stuff than me.

"But what about my appointment?" I knew I needed to get into the doctor right away. Who knows how long I have been pregnant; I want to make sure he or she is healthy. She quickly walked to the phone and started dialing a number.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of it." She spent the next hour on the phone making appointments and cancelling with Levarsky.

Peeta and I cleaned up the dinner mess. I loaded the dishwasher and stared at it with awe. "We're getting one of these!" I pointed to the magical machine. Peeta laughed and agreed.

"I want this whole kitchen!" he admitted. I looked around and couldn't deny how amazing it was.

"First the bakery, then the house." I hinted.

He grabbed my waist and buried his face in my hair. "Our house." He whispered. I began to wonder whose house we would choose to live in; they were both the same, just different furniture.

The next morning, Mother drove us to Dr. Spealman's office. We passed the hospital and it was as grand a building as any. The architecture was astounding; the gardens were filled with flowers.

Dr. Spealman's lobby had a large fountain in the center, a wooded scene projected on the wall. The flowing water was soothing as my nerves were getting the best of me. Peeta encouragingly guided me towards a seat while we waited to be called. Mother kindly filled out the paperwork, I found it tedious work.

"Everdeen." A short nurse with a squeaky voice called. Peeta's smile spread from ear to ear; my heart was racing. We were about to see our baby for the first time.

The nurse guided us to a large room filled with a bed, lots of medical equipment and a large tv monitor. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a white gown with tiny flowers on it. "Put this on and lay on the bed, Miss." She said nervously while bowing her head slightly.

"You don't have to bow to me." I said encouragingly. Her eyes widened as she was shocked I even spoke to her like a regular person. I held out my hand to encourage her further. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, it is nice to meet you."

Her body shook; I don't think she could believe what was happening. Is this how everyone felt around me? I let out a tiny sigh. She finally took my hand, reluctantly at first, but a smile spread across her face quickly. "What an honor, Lady Mockingjay." I wanted to roll my eyes, I couldn't stand that. When did that even start?

"The honor is mine." I stressed. Peeta couldn't hold back his smile.

"You look different in person." She said bluntly.

I snorted as I finally understood why she was concentrating on my face so hard. "That is because I didn't spend hours with my stylists before coming; this is my real face…burns and all."

She finally blinked and stepped away quickly. "Course, I didn't mean to be rude, Miss. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You don't have to be nervous around me; I'm just like everybody else." She gave a nod, but I don't think she truly agreed.

"The doctor will be right in. Please, make yourself comfortable."

I started growing anxious at the site of all of the equipment. Mother ran her fingers through my hair, which relaxed me, but nothing calmed me like Peeta rubbing my arm. It was very soothing.

The door opened and a tall, handsome man walked in. His strawberry blond hair was cut short and his skin was tan like most of the citizens of District 4. He had a confident air to him; I had no doubt my mother made the right choice.

"It's nice to finally meet you Katniss…Peeta." He shook both our hands. "I've got to say; I was always rooting for the two of you." He admitted. He had an honest smile, even Peeta relaxed around him.

"So, this is your second child?" He questioned. I bit my lip and looked at Peeta.

He looked as dumbfounded as me, but he answered as best he could. "Well…she..she…she was never really pregnant before, sir." He struggled to get out. The doctor gave us a crooked smile and marked a few things on his clip board.

"Well, the farce worked." He winked at us both. We both let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry." He laughed. "You did what you had to do to survive…Luckily, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." I said unapologetically.

"Of course." He smiled again. "Now, Katniss, I am going to have you scoot closer to the end of the table." I did as instructed and he placed my legs on the stirrups. He squirt a clear substance onto his gloves and lifted my gown. "This may feel slightly uncomfortable, but I need to check your cervix. Try to relax." Peeta's hand massaged my arm, only his touch could calm me. I felt some pressure, but the pain wasn't bad. He felt around for mere seconds and finally looked at us both. "Looks good so far." He said encouragingly.

He removed his gloves and made for the machine that was nearby. He opened my gown, only showing my small belly. "This is going to be cold." He warned. He squirted a different clear liquid in the center and placed a piece of equipment that reminded me of a microphone on top of it; he started moving it and pressing harder in spots. Finally, I heard it. The tiniest beat, but it was beating really fast. Tears streaked my face, Peeta's and mom's eyes were glued to the screen.

"That is your babies heart beat; its strong." He kept moving the remote and finally the sweetest angel appeared on the screen. The details were incredible; I couldn't believe how clear our baby looked. I could already tell it had Peeta's nose and my chin. Peeta clenched my hand and when I looked at him, smile stretched wide, he was crying.

"That's our baby." He choked. I ran my fingers through his hair, but my eyes were glued on the perfect child I was being shown.

The doctor spent some time measuring the baby to get an approximate weight and size. Many photos were taken, I couldn't stop the tears.

"Do you know how far along I am?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it looks like you are about 19 weeks. The baby is about 8 ounces and 6 inches long." He smiled.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" He asked. We both looked at each other and quickly agreed.

The doctor zoomed in on the screen and snapped a picture. "I'm sure you will want this for later." He winked.

**Now, I have never had a baby before, so I did a lot of research to get my information. According to online that is the approximate weight and length of the average baby at 19 weeks. Apparently you can find out the sex of the baby as early as 18 weeks, so I apologize if the information isn't accurate. I tried ;)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'M ADDICTED TO THEM!**


	17. Chapter 17

*****I had a private message saying they couldn't see Chapter 17 so I had to repost. Sorry it's not a new chapter. 18 will most likely be up tomorrow evening Eastern Time!*****

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have not felt inspired lately. It took me a few rounds at this chapter to finally have something I liked. I finally passed 100 pages! I can't believe I have written something this long, and it's only going to get longer! **

**I appreciate all of my readers and love that you give my story a chance. Please keep on reviewing. You know I love them. I will try to get another chapter posted in a couple of days! **

Chapter 17

Three months had passed since we returned home from our visit to District 4. The chilly fall days turned into a bitter cold winter. I sat on the couch watching Peeta feed the fire. I could hear the blizzards fierce howls through the thick walls. I pulled the blanket closer and tucked it under my legs; Peeta stared at me with a smile.

He joined me on the couch, he wrapped me in his arms and I was grateful for the warmth. You would think, with me being thirty-one weeks pregnant and as big as a house, that I would be able to keep myself warm. The winter had barely started and the temperatures were already below zero. A shiver ran down my body and I pulled the blanket closer.

Peeta rested his head on my own; his hand rubbed my belly as our baby girl danced within. I laughed as her kicks followed her daddy's hands. "I wonder if I can get bruises inside my stomach." I joked as her kicks grew more intense. Peeta laughed again and kept playing.

"No, I don't think so, my dear." I heard my mother as she walked into the room. I couldn't stop giggling at Zinnia's fierce kicks. She set a hot glass of tea in front of me; I gratefully held it with my ice cold fingers and took a sip.

"That's good." I took another sip. "Thank you, mother."

"I made a chicken noodle soup for dinner. It will help to warm our bones." When she mentioned the soup, I was taken aback to the day Peeta and I made noodles together. I wonder if I hadn't invited him to dinner that night if we would all be sitting here today.

Mother moved back to District 12 last month. It was hard for her to leave her job and the luxuries she had grown to love, but she wanted to be here when the baby came. Since the announcement of the baby and our coming wedding, people have been coming from all over Panem to help rebuild our District. The Mellark's Bakery grand opening was only weeks away.

The small hospital had about six more weeks to go before it could accept its first patient. It wasn't large like the one in District 4, but it would be more than enough for our purposes. It had every high tech gadget money could buy; it's capable of holding thirty patients with plans to quadruple that in the near future. They're doctor's offices being added on to specialize in certain fields of medicine. Mother was even opening her own Apothecary office.

The population has grown substantially in the last three months. Most of the Victor Homes were glowing with light; smoke drew from their chimneys. Doctor's and politicians were slowly moving in. Peeta and I had decided to have him move into my house. He had secretly been working on Zinnia's nursery with Haymitch; mother had been giving them decorating tips. They keep the door locked, but I haven't stopped my crusade to find the key.

Mother had moved into Peeta's house, though, she stays here when the weather was cold to save on wood. In the spring we're going to modernize all three homes.

We decided that if we wanted to bring the Capitol luxuries to twelve, we needed to start with our houses and the Bakery first. Our homes will finally be climate controlled with central heating and cooling. Our kitchens will be every chef's dream. The bathroom will be just like the ones from the Capitol. I was itching for that shower; I desperately wished I had it right now.

New houses were popping up, in what used to be the Seam. The President has been sending us all the supplies we need for rebuilding the District; Hazelle and the children moved into a much larger home last month before the weather got cold. They now have a very comfortable four bedroom house.

After days of pleading with Gale, Peeta and I paid for her to have central air and heating installed and we bought her all the appliances she would need for her new kitchen. I wanted to do something for her and the kids. I think of them as family and family should help one another when they can. Hazelle has been a hard worker her whole life and she deserves to have the world.

Peeta has taken Rory under his wing in the bakery. Every morning, the boys bake up a storm in the kitchen. Rory has mastered the art of bread making and cookies but he has a long way to go until he can decorate a cake. I don't' think it' something that happens over night. The beautiful cakes Peeta creates are a work of art, and they take an experienced artist.

"If this storm keeps up, I might be stealing your couch tonight…if that is alright." Haymitch asked contently. Haymitch sat in a fluffy chair close to the fire. His hair was clean cut and combed back; his clothes were clean and unwrinkled. Soon after we returned from Distinct 4, Haymitch decided enough was enough with his drinking; he hadn't had a drop since. It was still so strange to see him sober all of the time; he was much more pleasant to be around.

"You know you are always welcome." Peeta said before standing. I looked at him with a frown; I was already growing cold again. He kissed my forehead and rubbed Zinnia goodbye.

"Sorry love, but Haymitch and I need to get back into that nursery." He said with a wink. I huffed as they walked up the stairs.

"You're going to love the room, Katniss." Mother said confidently. I was dying to see it. It was like torture not being able to see where my little girl was going to sleep. We all decided it was best to put the baby in Prim's old room. It would help bring some joy back into it, and we wouldn't have to look upon her door with sadness anymore.

Mother walked to the kitchen and I could hear her setting the table for supper. I looked around the room and decided it was too quiet so I lifted myself from the couch joined her. Upon entering she pulled a chair close to the stove for me. I smiled at its warmth. "Perhaps you should make up a room for Haymitch. It doesn't appear like this storm will be subsiding any time soon. He would be much more comfortable in a bed." She said with a smile.

"You're probably right." I agreed. All we have left is the small room by the den, but I suppose it is better than the couch.

"He's a good man, Haymitch." Mother said earnestly. "He has really done a lot for the two of you, hasn't he?"

I looked at her with soft eyes. "He has been a wonderful mentor. He's really come a long way too." I couldn't help but remember his discontent the first time we met. He was a drunken slob, lazy, and arrogant. The Haymitch I know today is selfless, honest, warm….and still sarcastic. I chuckled. I don't think he will ever grow out of that. I can't help but wonder why Haymitch has made such a strong effort to better himself these last few months.

Once dinner was done I left to prepare the bedroom for Haymitch. The room was drafty so I pulled an extra blanket from the closet. "The couch would have been fine, sweetheart." He winked, as was usual.

"Well, you may be stuck here for a few days, so mother thought you might be more comfortable in a bed." He straightened up and smiled.

"She did, did she?" He questioned still smiling. I looked at him inquisitively. He noticed my glare and returned to his normal slouch and sarcastic tone. "Well, I appreciate it. Now, if only you could bring the fire in here, I'd be set." I laughed at his casualness and threw a pillow at his chest and walked out.

"I could use another pillow, kid." He raised his voice loud enough for me to hear.

"In the closet." I returned as I steered down the hallway.

The blizzard lasted for days. The snow was building up so fast, I couldn't even see out the downstairs windows anymore. There were drift mounds throughout our yard the size of small homes. I felt sorry for anyone who had go out into that storm.

The week was long and dull, but we were warm and well fed. Peeta was smart and started stock piling the wood soon after the harvest. If he hadn't, I'm not sure what we would have done. I was thankful I didn't have to worry about Hazelle and the kids, their new house with the heater would keep them comfortable through the entire storm.

By the end of the week I was so bored I couldn't stand it. Zinnia was becoming more active and I was growing more uncomfortable with each day. I wanted to walk but with all the people staying in the house, there didn't seem to be much space to spread out.

Finally, on the last day of the blizzard, Peeta wrapped my eyes with a clean towel. The three of them guided me to the door of the nursery; I was so excited I was finally being allowed to see it.

"Now keep the blindfold on until I say when." I heard Peeta as he opened the door. The room was chilly from door being shut all day but I could smell new paint and freshly cut wood. My hands inched towards the towel but Peeta quickly stopped them.

"You are going to love it, Katniss." Mother said anxiously.

"Well, she better. I worked hard on it." Haymitch said sarcastically. I laughed and aimed my elbow into his gut. His grunt told me I didn't miss. A smirk crossed my lips. My anxious hands rest on my belly; Zinnia was bouncing around excitedly.

Peeta forced me to take a few more steps before I was allowed to finally open my eyes. "Alright, open them." I slowly took off the blind fold and looked in awe at how beautiful the room looked.

The walls were a medium bluish green. Peeta had painted a beautiful, detailed tree; its branches reached over the large white crib that was filled with pink blankets and fluffy stuffed animals. My fingers glided across the custom made dresser where a large mirror stood. There were no imperfections to be seen. A light upholstered rocker sat in the corner of the room closest the window. I sat in it and started rocking; Zinnia's kicks began to subside. I looked across the room to find a corner filled with toys and even a rocking horse. My smile spread from ear to ear; it was the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Peeta asked anxiously while kneeling beside me. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. Haymitch cleared his throat; apparently we stayed like that too long for his liking.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you." I said as I looked at each of them. Mother was crying; Haymitch offered her a hanky.

"I painted the tree myself" he said proudly. "I wanted you to have a part of your woods in here." He smiled.

"It's perfect." I said happily.

Though the storm had passed, we still had a full house. No one seemed to want to leave, so the only alone time Peeta and I had was at bedtime. He held me close on our large bed. I had placed a couple extra quilts that now cocooned our bodies. He couldn't keep from rubbing my belly. He was addicted to feeling Zinnia kick.

"I want to hold her." He said almost whining. "I'm a little jealous you get to hold her all day." He pouted. I laughed sarcastically as her foot lodged itself in my ribs.

"Trust me; it's not a cake walk. I'm taking quite a beating." I explained as I tried pushing her foot away from my ribs.

He raised my shirt and kissed my giant stomach. "Be good to your mother." He kissed me again. "Your daddy wants to hold you quite badly." He frowned.

I grabbed his face and guided him towards me. Our lips met for a long kiss. "Soon, my dear." I said thoughtfully.

He snuggled into my chest and gripped me tightly. "Mmph…why does she have to take so long to grow?" He looked at me with pathetic eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was being incredibly adorable. "It's only 9 more weeks…that's all." I caressed his head. "Then we'll have our little angel." I looked at her latest picture on the night stand. She looked so much like Prim.

The next morning I walked in the kitchen to discover Haymitch and my mom laughing quietly at the breakfast table. They were both leaning towards each other as they conversed. When they noticed my presence their posture quickly straightened. I gave them both a probing look before digging my face into the refrigerator.

There was a knock on the door that I ignored it upon hearing Peeta's loud step answer it. I quickly recognized Rory's voice. Both boys entered the kitchen; Peeta gave me a morning kiss and started gathering the ingredients for his daily routine.

"Katniss, would you like me to make you anything?" Peeta inquired. I almost hate it when he asks me that question. I always feel guilty because my answer is always yes; it's just so hard to only choose one item.

"Cinnamon rolls?" I batted my eyes at him. He busted out laughing and nodded his head.

I started growing tired mid-afternoon and decided I would take a nap. The bedroom was drafty so I unfolded the extra quilt and quickly fell asleep.

The sun was shining and blinded my eyes. I raised my hand to see a colorful meadow that glistened from the morning dew. A little girl with blond pigtails played in the distance. She jumped into the arms of her father and gave him flowers.

He whispered something in her ear and she jumped from his arms and ran towards me. "Mommy mommy!" she called loudly and full of smiles. It was then I felt an intense pain in my stomach.

She continued to run but her smiles turned to fear. A giant, mutant wolf was chasing her. Another jab at my stomach forced me to the ground. I glanced at my swollen body; a pool of blood was forming underneath me. I tried to run towards the little girl as she pleaded for my help; but the agonizing pain in my stomach forced me to the ground.

Her screams pierced my ears as the wolf tore into her tiny body. My arms reached for her as I screamed. "Nooooo!..." my words echoed in the empty meadow. Another painful jab stabbed my stomach before I awoke by Peeta's strong arms shaking me.

"Katniss!...Wake up!" My body flailed as I struggled with reality and the dream. Tears streaked my face. "Baby, you're alright, I'm here." He kissed my forehead. My breathing was heavy and uneven. I saw my mother and Haymitch at the end of the bed watching with distress. Peeta raised me into his arms and held me until I calmed myself but a jab in my stomach made me wince in pain. I instantly grabbed the baby and yelped in pain.

"What's the matter Kat?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know." I said as I lifted off the quilts to find a large pool of blood forming on the white sheets. All color drained from Peeta's face; something was wrong with the baby. I looked at my mother with tears in my eyes; she urgently ran to my bedside.


	18. Chapter 18

*****UPDATE*** I will not get a chance to start on chapter 19 until Sunday afternoon. I apologize in advance to my loyal readers. I just wanted to give you the heads up.**

**So glad this chapter was easier for me to write! I will try my hardest to get Chapter 19 done tomorrow because I do not write on the weekends; I work in the yard then. **

**I am getting many comments about people not liking Peeta calling Katniss "sweetheart." When I used "baby" in the first few chapters, I felt awkward everytime I read it, so I stopped using it. But, to be fair, if you remember in the first book Peeta called Katniss sweetheart when she went looking for him after they announced 2 people from the same team could win. It was when he was disguised as mud and rocks, she stood next to him (without seeing him at first) and he said something like "Did you come to finish me off, sweetheart." So, if you want to give me some terms of endearment suggestions, I'll give them a try. **

Chapter 18

I woke up in the hospital. I saw my mother and Peeta talking to the doctors outside my room. Immediately my hands were on my huge belly. I felt a tiny kick and let out a sigh of relief. _She's still alive…Zinnia's still here. _I was in a panic, I leaned towards the door hoping to hear what the doctors were saying; I flinched when the IV tugged on my hand.

I don't know what happened. I woke up from my nightmare screaming and felt a pain in my stomach; I've never felt so scared in my life as I did when I saw the pool of blood. Peeta's face was ghost white and mother sprinted into action. Peeta wrapped me in the bloody sheets and quilts and carried me to the car. Haymitch had called the doctors from the Victor homes and told them to meet us at the hospital.

The hospital wasn't fully open yet. Much of the staff hasn't finished moving to 12 and only a few rooms were finished. I could hear the sounds of hammers on nails echoing through the hallways; there were no pretty pictures hanging on the walls.

I leaned further, towards the door, hoping to get someone's attention. When Peeta finally met my eyes he flew to my side. The doctor's and my mother slowly followed. "How do you feel, Kat?" I hadn't really thought about how I felt; I was only worried about the baby. I took a few seconds to examine my body, I felt normal; the painful jabs in my stomach had subsided.

"I feel fine…how is the baby?" I asked impatiently. Peeta rubbed my belly but Zinnia didn't respond; he looks like he hasn't slept in days. The doctors surrounded my bed and I was growing impatient at everybody ignoring my question; they were all focused on the fancy machines that filled the room. My eyes furrowed as I grew angry. "What's wrong with the baby!" I finally yelled.

Everyone looked at me with shock when finally a young doctor pulled a chair up to my bed and sat. He didn't look old enough to be a doctor; he had a well groomed beard and dark, curly hair. His eyes were a hazelnut brown, which made it hard for me not to stare, fore that was an uncommon color for anyone in Panem. He wore the typical doctor's jacket that dangled to his ankles; a pair of blue scrubs showed through the front.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Doctor Norset." He spoke with a strong, confident tone. "You are suffering from what we call an incompetent cervix." I looked at him confused. I have no idea what that means, so I waited patiently for him to finish. "Basically, that means your cervix isn't strong enough to carry your baby to term."

My heart sank at hearing his words. What was going to happen to her? What did I do to cause this to happen? Would she survive if I had to deliver her now? Peeta clenched my hand and I stared at him, empty. "Now, the good news is, we have performed a cerclage and hope that will keep the baby in; at least for a few more weeks."

"What is a cerc…"I had already forgotten what he had said.

"A cerclage…it means we stitched your cervix closed in hopes that the baby can stay in for another five weeks." I rubbed my belly and Zinnia kicked again. I let out a sigh of relief. "Now, you're going to be put on intensive bed rest until after the baby is born. That means you are not allowed to get out of bed, except bathing and bathroom breaks." I frowned at the thought of being cooped up for five weeks but if it's what I have to do to protect her, I'll do anything.

"Is this common?" I asked, curiously. He gave me the look as if he was undecided.

"Yes and no. It's more common to occur in the early 2nd trimester. It's rare, but not impossible, for it to occur in the third. Luckily your family acted fast and got you here when they did." He started getting up from the chair. "You may have had your baby prematurely if they hadn't."

Peeta's hand clenched me tighter. My mind was running a mile a minute. I couldn't contain my thoughts for a second. What if she had been born today? Would she have survived? Would she have been hooked up to all these medical devices like me; it pained me to think about it. My mother filled the seat the doctor had just left and she brushed the hair out of my eyes. Peeta leaned in and kissed my forehead. I was so grateful to be surrounded by all the people I loved; I don't even want to think about what would happen if we lost her. Haymitch came strolling through the door with three cups of coffee; he seemed surprised to see me awake.

"Hell, sweetheart, I would have gotten you something had I known you were awake." I shrugged and gave him a short smile. I didn't want anything, anyways. "How ya doing, kid?" he asked concerned.

I shrugged again, fighting back the tears. "We'll see, I guess."

"We're gonna get through this, Kat." Peeta said to me directly. "Our little girl's strong, just like her mother." I smiled and held his face in my hand.

"The doctors said we can take you home tomorrow morning. They want to keep you over for observation." Mother frowned. I know she's scared for me. How many more people does she have to lose?

A few years ago, I never would have thought she would turn into the strong, confident woman I know today. For the longest time I couldn't forgive her for abandoning us, leaving us to fend for ourselves after father died. I don't know exactly when I started letting her back in, but I am grateful she is here today.

I awoke in the middle of the night; the room was faintly lit while the machines quietly beeped. Peeta was snoring; his head rest on my legs. Haymitch and mother slept, sitting up, on a small couch across the room. Haymitch's mouth was gaping open while mother hogged the small blanket that was spread across their legs. I was glad they were all here; the only person that was missing was Prim. My eyes grew heavy so I lay back down, I didn't wake again until morning.

The next morning was bitterly cold; I was reluctant to leave the warm car knowing the house was going to be an icebox. To my surprise, however, it was abnormally warm. I looked at Peeta, who was carrying me, with a questioning look. He looked just as puzzled as I was. When we walked into the living room, Rory and Gale slept peacefully.

Rory stirred upon our entrance and slapped his brother awake. Peeta gently laid me on the couch and greeted our guests warmly. "Thank you for starting the fires." Peeta said earnestly. Gale yawned and smiled.

"Mom called me and I got here as soon as I could. I'm glad it was soon enough, this place was an icebox." He emphasized by rubbing his arms for warmth. He looked at me with concern. "So what happened this time, Catnip?" he said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh, he has always been able to lighten the mood, no matter how bad it was.

Peeta ducked out of the room while Haymitch and mother sat next to me on the couch. "I'm alright for now, but I'm on bed rest until the baby comes." He threw another log onto the already huge fire, but I couldn't complain about the warmth.

"Well, it's not like you'd want to go outside anyways; this weather has been hell lately." He said as a matter of fact. "I can't go hunt without my fingers and toes freezing in five minutes." He smiled. "I got you some fresh game, though." He sat back looking proud.

"Thank you." I was thrilled to have fresh game; though we have plenty of money to buy from the butcher, nothing beats fresh.

"Thank you, Gale. That was very kind of you." Mother spoke quite frankly. He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Yeah, Kat! We got lots of rabbits and squirrels, a turkey, and a few birds too!" Rory said ecstatically.

"Did you guys cook any of this?" Haymitch asked curiously. Mother elbowed him in the gut. He let out an exaggerated yelp and we all rolled our eyes. "What? I'm sure you guys were all thinking the same thing; I was just bold enough to ask." He held his head high. The room filled with laughter.

"No, it's not cooked, but Greasy Sae called and said she was bringing over some stew soon, so we can eat soon." Gale said.

Peeta brought in enough hot tea for everyone and squished in-between Haymitch and I. "Sorry Acacia." Haymitch apologized as he tried to readjust himself so he wasn't squishing her anymore. She blushed and shook it off like it was nothing. I stared at the two until Peeta handed me a cup of hot tea that I began to sip.

I could feel every drop go down; it warmed my entire being. Peeta wrapped his arm around me while I lay my head on his shoulder. I was tired and wanted to nap, but I knew it would be rude with all our guests; so I weighted it out.

"Have you seen the nursery yet?" I asked Gale enthusiastically.

He swallowed the tea he had in his mouth before replying. "I did, actually. I opened up all the doors so the heat could circulate better." He paused and took another sip. "You guys did a wonderful job on it, the furniture is well built." He smiled.

"Peeta and Haymitch did it all." I said proudly. A warm feeling overcame me as I thought about their handwork. I loved the fact that Haymitch was willing to help with the nursery. The more time we spend together, the more he reminds me of my father.

"Peeta, you're a carpenter?" Gale asked astonished.

He shook his head and nodded towards Haymitch. "No, he was the creative genius who built the crib and dresser." Gale looked as shocked as me. I had no idea Haymitch had that kind of talent.

"Yea, my father was a carpenter, so I learned a thing or two when I was young. He said gruffly.

"Well they're beautiful, Haymitch." I said sincerely.

"Thanks kid." He said trying to hide his blush.

"They really are, Haymitch. You should open up your own custom furniture shop." Mother suggested. "There's going to be a lot of people looking for it as we get District 12 up and running again." She encouraged.

"No. It's one thing building her a few nursery pieces. It's a whole different ballgame when I'm building for a whole city…I'm not that great at it. Not like my father." He explained.

"Those pieces are just as beautiful, if not more, than the ones I have seen sold in the Capitol." She said stubbornly.

He gave her a crooked smile and shrugged quietly. "Maybe."

The next couple of weeks passed slowly. Dr. Norset made frequent visits to check on my condition. So far everything was doing well. Zinnia has started kicking more than ever; I was worried the first few days when she wasn't active. The doctor said that it was normal due to the amount of stress her and I were both in.

I had frequent visitors that kept me entertained; I loathed bed rest and was always thankful for any form of entertainment. Peeta frequently read my favorite poems to me, but I was more excited to hear about the upcoming grand opening for the bakery.

"It looks so amazing, Kat!" His hands moved every which way as he described every detail of his new kitchen. "You wouldn't believe the size of the new ovens!" I giggled as I watched him go on with such enthusiasm. "Rory has been such a great help, too!"

Rory was officially his right hand man. We had finally convinced Vick to open shop with the boys, too. While Rory and Peeta will be baking in the back, Vick will be manning the front. As soon as I can get back on my feet, after the baby is born, I will be there to help as well.

I can't contain my excitement. Finally, after a life of struggle, two hunger games, and the death of two Presidents, a long rebellion, hijacked memories, and depression; we were finally getting the life I had always dreamed of.

Soon we would be welcoming our beautiful daughter; I can't wait for her to grow up at the bakery. She is going to be surrounded by so many who will love her. Peeta's dream of rebuilding the bakery is finally coming true; though he doesn't talk about it, I know he misses his family as much as I miss Prim and my father. This bakery is a way for us to honor their memory.

When the house is quiet and I have no visitors, I work on small project as a gift to Peeta. Peeta had drawn very detailed portraits of his entire family when we made the memory book; with the help from my mother, I had them matted and framed to be hung in the bakery.

Posy made frequent visits; her free spirit always gave me a boost. It was hard to believe she was 8 years old already. Her wavy, red hair reached the middle of her back. Her green eyes always sparkled when she smiled. "Go fish!" she laughed as she waited for me to draw another card.

"Do you have any seven's?" she asked, concentrating really hard.

"Go fish!" I said teasingly. She frowned and drew another card.

"Katniss, will you still play with me after the baby comes?" She asked, worried. I smiled at her softly.

"Well of course I am, silly. You're one of my best friends." She crawled towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tight. "I'll give you a bear hug to prove it! RRRRRR!" I growled like a bear and she squealed with delight.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded my head and leaned towards her. She looked around the room for any suspicious activity. "You're my best friend too."

I stared at her and she reminded me so much of Prim when she was her age. "Thanks little duck." I smiled as I gave her my sister's nickname. I have never seen her smile so big.

Gale had even stopped in several times a day to keep me company. Our relationship was growing closer and that made me happy.

By my 35th week, Zinnia was running out of room. Her feet, more often than not, were stuck in my ribs. Sleeping was becoming a chore and I always had to pee.

Today was the grand opening for the bakery. Mother helped me to get ready, since I had to stay in bed. She braided my hair the same as the day of the reaping. I thought of Cinna when I looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Mother said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Who's carrying me to the car?"

She started bagging up the toiletries that were sprawled all over the bed. "Um, Haymitch, I think." She blushed at his name. My eyes furrowed as I tried to figure out what I was missing.

"You ready, sweetheart." I heard the obnoxiously loud voice of Haymitch.

"As I'll ever be, looking like a whale." I answered sarcastically.

"A pretty whale, at least." He winked. Mother and I both laughed at his anomalous sense of humor.

The drive through town was overwhelming. So much has changed in the last month since I have been on bed rest. Busy workers slammed their hammers, the buzzing of power tools buzzed in the air. Many workers huddled around these portable heaters that were glowing red. I didn't even know things like that existed.

We finally pulled up to a large, white building with a sign that read Mellark's Bakery. I smile spread across my face. "It's amazing." I said with awe. I was very pleased that they stayed true to the classic nature of the old building. A covered front porch adorned beautifully wrapped, specialty breads, fresh produce, and flowers in planters.

The building was surrounded by a flood of people, many of whom were clearly not from 12. Reporters spoke in front of their many cameras while children ran around enjoying the unusually warm March weather. When our car pulled up, the audience's attention flew to us. I let out a sigh as I realized they weren't just here for the grand opening; they were here to see their, very pregnant, Mockingjay.

Mother looked at me with concern; naturally she was worried about my stress level and early labor. "Can you handle this, kid?" Haymitch asked as he put an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

I looked at the screaming crowd and tried to hide my frown. "Yea…I should have seen it coming." I sighed again.

"Alright then. I'm coming to your side to get you." I nodded. He opened his door and a light breeze blew under my dress. I quickly pulled on my heavy sweater before Haymitch reached my door. Before the door opened I saw Peeta quickly walking down the porch steps, politely pushing people to make way for me.

**If I remember correctly, Katniss's mom was never given a name, so I named her Acacia if you didn't catch it. Suzanne Collins seemed to favor plant/herb names for the girls. Acacia and Zinnia are both names of plants!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I didn't have power yesterday and I had a lot of stuff to do today, so I didn't get to start writing until late afternoon. I hope you like the chapter. I'm not the happiest with it but I really wanted to get a chapter to you. It's another transitional chapter but you'll like the end ;)**

Chapter 19

When the door opened I was bombarded with cheers and camera flashes. The crowd was screaming, fighting to grab my attention. "Up you go, sweetheart." Haymitch said as he took me into his arms. The crowds' hands reached out to me; I touched everyone I could. I was overwhelmed with how many people surrounded us. When we were finally past the large group, the aisle they had formed quickly closed.

Peeta ran down the steps and enthusiastically spread his arms to display the new bakery. "What do you think?" He asked as his smile spread from ear to ear.

"It's amazing, Peeta." I almost had to shout to be heard over the crowd. His arms struggled to give me a hug; his hand brushed my cheek as he reached in for a kiss.

Haymitch cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Alright, love birds, I'm still here…holding the whale." Haymitch struggled to hold in his laugh. I turned and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. "Perhaps we can get you a chair? Unless, of course, you plan on having me hold you the entire time."

Peeta quickly ran up the stairs and brought me a chair, which Haymitch gladly sat me in. My hands wrapped around Zinnia protectively. The cameras were on me within seconds.

"Katniss! How are you and the baby holding up?" I heard one reporter with short blond hair asked me frantically.

"Do you expect the baby to come early, Katniss?" An older gentleman with a well groomed beard interrupted.

Finally, after minutes of being bombarded with questions, Peeta came to my rescue. "Please!" He shouted in a calming manner. "My fiancé is in a very delicate state." The crowd grew silent as Peeta continued his speech. "We will be more than happy to sit down for a few interviews after the unveiling," The cameras were drawn to him like they always had been before. "I beg you, please, let her sit in peace for now." The crowd started nodding as they had begun to understand. Once again, the crowd had started cheering; I waved and smiled, as was my duty.

The unveiling went on as scheduled. "Peeta gave a remarkable speech and he allowed Posy to do the honors of cutting the ribbon that blocked the entrance to customers. Once cut, the store quickly filled with quests from all over Panem. I gladly shook hands with all who passed me. I felt the same odd sensation I did at the ball when I was asked for my autograph.

When the large line of people were finally in the building, or leaving with their goods, Peeta brought me in so I could get my first peek at his masterpiece. The bakery had a true country feel, I felt that was very appropriate for District 12. Charming shelves were filled with every kind of bread imaginable; I didn't even know the names of half of them. There were fruit breads, herb breads, ryes, sourdough, pumpernickel, French, garlic, ezikiel breads and many more.

Towards the front of the store, large glass cases held enough sweets to keep the biggest sweet tooth satisfied for a lifetime. Beautiful cupcakes were decorated with realistic, foreign flowers. Large tiered cakes were displayed with fresh flowers and tiny figurines. The cases were filled with pounds of fudge, cookies, brownies, tarts, scones, and more. The site was breathtaking.

The bakery was loud as the enthusiastic customers awed over the remarkable treats but the tours through the state of the art kitchen drew the most attention. "This is brilliant!" I heard an older man with graying hair say to his much younger wife.

"Look at the size of these ovens, Father!" A boy of about 15 said as he opened one of the doors. "Can you imagine how much bread you can make in one of these?"

"This is unbelievable! I didn't think I would ever see something so remarkable in my life." Said a frail woman who reminded me much of Mags, the woman who sacrificed herself for Peeta. I closed my eyes and silently thanked her for the one gift I could never repay her for.

For hours, the building was packed with guests from all over Panem; the beeping from the register never seemed to stop. "Peeta and I must have shaken the hands of a thousand guests by the end of the day. I was exhausted and desperately wanted to rest but I was expected to begin our interviews.

Peeta carried me to the front room where the reporters had set up a picturesque corner to begin the interviews. For several hours we talked about the pregnancy and our hopes and dreams for Zinnia. We talked about our wedding that hasn't really been planned. Many questions arose about the whereabouts for the ceremony. Many reporters asked if we would be having the wedding at the Capitol or in our home District. I didn't have the answers to their questions, as Peeta and I had not talked much about the wedding yet, though, Peeta always had a gripping response that made the reporters squeal with delight.

By the end of the day I was falling asleep in Peeta's arms as he loaded me in the car. "I'll be home shortly." He looked at Haymitch who sat in the back seat with me. "I have to close up the bakery and then I will be home." My mother and Haymitch both nodded and we drove towards the house.

Haymitch carried me inside and covered me up with a warm blanket. I was in and out of consciousness for what seemed hours until I finally started dreaming.

In the dream I was in the woods of the first arena. I was walking down a familiar path; my throat dry with thirst. I took the water bottle out of my backpack only to find it was empty. I felt on the ground for any signs of mud that might lead me to the nearest stream when I heard loud footsteps behind me. I quickly steadied my arrow, prepared to shoot, when Finnick's golden smile welcomed me.

My eyebrows rose at seeing his shirtless body. His bulging muscles were gleaming from sweat. "Put a shirt on, Finnick." I said.

He froze and raised an eyebrow; a perverted smile crept to his face. "Why? Am I distracting you?" He asked while flexing and winking.

I pushed him hard in the gut which threw him off balance. I busted out laughing as soon as he hit the ground.

"Serves you right, darling." Annie said as she walked closer. "You shouldn't tease her."

He jumped to his feet and played off his fall like it was nothing. He took Annie in his arms and they shared a tender kiss. I was very pleased to see them together and so happy. "Where's Junior?" Finnick asked as he surveyed the surrounding area for his son.

"He's off playing with Zinnia in the cave." She said. My ears perked up at the sound of my daughter's name.

"Great, your kids gonna kick my kids butt." He sighed. Annie covered her mouth as she giggled. "She is literally you, only smaller" he winked.

We made our way to the screaming kids. I soon beheld a familiar sight. A young, blonde haired girl was sitting on a very high branch of a tree; while a brown haired boy yelled for her to come down.

"Mommy look!" She yelled at me. "Look how high I am!" She squealed with enthusiasm. I felt a warm sensation as I watched her and the tan boy play.

"Come down, Zinnia! It's not fair." The young boy whined.

She quickly stuck her tongue out at him and he began to cry. I raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip; she quickly made her way down the tree. Her heavy feet blew up the dead leaves, which surrounded the tree, when she jumped from the lowest branch. "I'm sorry, Junior." She patted his back.

"See!" Finnick pointed at Zinnia. "She's you!" I laughed as I picked her up. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I kissed her cheek.

I turned to face Finnick and Annie but they were gone. The woods were empty but I could hear familiar voices in the distance.

"When are you going to tell her?" I barely heard the familiar voice speak.

"Soon." Echoed another familiar voice.

My eyes furrowed as I awoke on the couch; a warm fire burned nearby. I continued to hear the familiar voices; I had finally realized it was my mother and Haymitch in the kitchen. My stomach growled; Zinnia kicked as she pleaded with me to feed her. I slowly rose and walked to the kitchen, dragging my feet in the process. I was exhausted from the long day at the bakery and the interviews.

When I reached the kitchen my entire body stopped dead. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; a sight I wasn't even sure how I felt about. There they were, Haymitch and my mother, kissing by our kitchen sink. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, mother took notice of me. She quickly pushed Haymitch from her side and they both cleared their throats and frantically wiped their mouths and brushed their hair.

I was without words; I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know how I felt about my mother and my mentor being together. I knew I didn't want my mom to be alone for the rest of her life. I also knew I wanted Haymitch to find happiness; I have even, on many occasions, felt a fatherly bond with him, but this? I didn't even see it coming.

"Oh my…I um…I'm gonna go…while you two…Oh god!" I rushed from the kitchen and laid back on the couch. I squeezed my eyes in an attempt to forget what I had just seen.

"Katniss." My mother said frantically as she made her way towards me. I looked towards the stairs and wondered if I could climb them without hurting the baby. I banished the thought as I knew I couldn't. "It's not what you think." She bit her lip as she knelt on her knees, looking me straight in the eyes. "Or, maybe it is." Her head shook from side to side; she was clearly just as confused as I was. "It hasn't been going on long." She struggled to look me in the eye.

I buried my head in the pillow unsure if I wanted to know any details. "How long, mother?" I mumbled through the pillow.

"Since your last visit at the hospital." Her head bowed in shame. I could hear Haymitch's heavy feet across the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally looked her in the eye.

"We didn't want to bring on any stress for you and the baby, sweetheart." Haymitch said earnestly. I could tell he was feeling a great deal of remorse.

"It wasn't something we planned, Kat…it just happened." My mother explained.

To my relief I heard Peeta close the front door and he quickly made his way to the living room. He was whistling a cheery tune that echoed through the hallway. When he entered his cheerful face quickly turned to bewilderment. His head turned from person to person trying to understand what was going on. He quickly ran to my side and placed a hand on the baby.

"Is something the matter? Is the baby alright?" He asked alarmed.

I didn't even know what to say; I was still in shock. I almost felt obliged when Haymitch answered for me. "She walked in on her mother and me in the kitchen…kissing." He spoke gruffly.

Peeta's eyes squinted as he tried to understand. "What?" he almost laughed, unsure of what else to do.

"Mom and Haymitch are dating now…apparently." I gave them both sour looks. Peeta's eyes flipped back and forth from mine and the guilty. It was obvious he was without words; I was hoping he'd find the words to calm me, but this turn of events proved to be out of his realm of comprehension.

"Katniss, please don't be angry." My mother pleaded.

"I'm not angry." I shook my head as I tried to find the words to explain how I felt. "I'm just…I'm just really confused." I finally gave up. "And I'm really hungry." I said a little grouchy.

"I brought you some cheese buns from the bakery. I'll make you something to eat." Peeta quickly rose. I grabbed his hand before he could run away.

"Please take me with you." My eyes pleaded.

He wrapped a blanket around me and took me in his arms. I could feel the pleading eyes of my mother and Haymitch burn through me, but I tried to ignore it. I needed to get away from them. I needed a chance to figure out how I felt about everything.

After eating, Peeta carried me to the bedroom. I curled up under the covers and he quickly followed. His arms were around me and rubbing my belly in a flash. "So, your mom and Haymitch huh?" He asked quietly.

"I guess." I let out a small chuckle. It seemed to help me deal with our latest revelation.

"You know, I think it's kinda cool." Peeta said. "He's really been a father figure to us both for so long. I really think it's cool."

I let out a sigh. "It's just so weird."


	20. Chapter 20

***Now I know I said I would probably have a new chapter out by Tuesday, but it is looking more like Wednesday. I haven't had any time to sit down and write lately. : (  
>I have only had an extra hour or two the last couple of days and these chapters take me awhile to write and proof. I'm sorry guys! I'm working on it as fast as I can. Hopefully it is so good it is worth the wait!*<strong>

Chapter 20

Another two weeks had slowly passed. With the warmer weather taking hold, Haymitch and my mother had begun to reside in their own homes again. Though I had not fully come to terms with my mother and mentor dating, I gave them my blessing regardless. They were at least courteous enough to keep their intimacy to a minimum in my presence.

I glanced down at my enormous stomach and wondered how it was supposed to expand any more. Zinnia's daily routine of kickball within my stomach had nearly stopped; she was running out of room. I would regularly nudge her to force her to move just so I could make sure she was alright. The doctors said I could deliver any day now; my cervix was holding up alright, but early labor was still a possibility.

I couldn't believe that within a few days or weeks I was going to be a mother. For years I took on that role as I raised Prim when mother couldn't but this is completely different; this was my little girl. I was hopeful that she would look like her beloved aunt; like the girl from my dreams. I would give anything for her to know Prim; she would have been a great aunt to her.

Business was booming at the bakery, though, Peeta had to spend a great deal of time there. He finally decided he was going to have to hire a couple more workers if he had any hopes of being at home with the baby and me. One was an older woman in her forties who had moved back home from District 13. She went by the name Azalea. She lost her two daughters in the bombing. She was a very confident woman, independent, as she lost her husband in same accident that killed my father. She had long black hair and gray eyes as was common in the people from the Seam. Though she had a tiny frame, she was a very strong woman.

Peeta had also hired a young man in his upper twenties. He was very tall and very muscular; Jacob was his name. Jacob had dirty blond hair that was never brushed; it lay raged across his face. His eyes were dark brown and dull, but he was experienced in baking.

Jacob had moved from District 13 a few months before; he was born and raised there but wanted to live in a place above ground. He had worked in the District 13 kitchens since he was a teenager so he was easier to train.

Peeta had been spending as much time as he possibly could to train the two in the hopes he would be able to be home more after the baby had come. Where Jacob was a fast learner, Azalea struggled to keep up but she showed great promise.

Mother made me a delicious sandwich for lunch. Peeta brought us some fresh herb bread that she sliced for the two of us. The sandwiches were piled high with turkey, greens, mayo, and onions. We sat in the living room and watched a silly movie on the tv.

Things have been awkward between us these last couple of weeks, but she was making a huge effort to take care of me. She had been scrubbing the entire house in preparation of the baby; the house smelled so wonderful. She never brought up her relationship with Haymitch, but she had begun spending more and more time with him. I was pleased to see her happy, however.

"Mom?" I said. She glanced at me waiting for me to continue. "Do you think I will be a good mother?" I questioned. She put down her knitting needle and smiled.

"Yes, I do." She brushed my hair tenderly. "You are a good woman, Katniss. Your strong and kind hearted; Prim was living proof that you could be a good mother." Her words warmed my entire being.

"Prim was already grown, though." I confessed.

"She still had a lot of growing to do, Kat." She said shaking her head. "I'm thankful, every day, that you were there when I couldn't be." Her voice turned into a whisper.

"You survived two games, a rebellion, and my drunken ass mentoring you; I am pretty sure you can handle a child." Haymitch said gruffly as he entered the room. I hadn't even heard him come in. "Acacia," he said happily as he leaned in and kissed her lips. My nose scrunched at the site. Mother blushed and quickly continued with her knitting.

"What?" He smirked innocently. "I'm surprised it took a strapping guy like me this long to swoon your mother." He stuck out his chest proudly and ran his fingers through his hair. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. Mother turned crimson but a cheesy smile took hold of her face.

I made a sarcastic vomiting sound and Haymitch furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, pardon me; I just vomited a little in my mouth." I joked.

"Sure, you say that now, but I see the jealousy in your eyes." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was laughing so hard I had to hold my belly to try and keep from peeing my pants.

Mother nudged him in the gut to get him to stop teasing me but I just kept laughing. "Oh yes Haymitch, I want you; I need you." I said sarcastically while fanning myself. Mother finally allowed herself a generous laugh and Haymitch winked. At least I could always count on him being a smart ass.

I struggled to stand in an attempt to go to the bathroom. Haymitch grabbed my arm to assist me. "Where are you going?" mother asked.

"Thanks to the stud, here, I have to go to the bathroom." I said through periodic laughs.

"Do you want me to carry you? He asked, finally being serious again.

"No, it's a short walk." I said sarcastically.

I wobbled, like a penguin, to the bathroom; I heard Haymitch snickering on my way. I could only imagine how ridiculous I looked. My belly was the size of a boulder; my little legs barely looked capable of supporting my massive upper body. Even my clothes looked ridiculous; no shirt could cover my huge stomach.

When I finished in the bathroom I slowly waddled to the couch, however, when I was half way to my destination I felt a rush of warm liquid escaping between my legs. My mother covered her mouth, hiding a very large smile. Haymitch looked as though he was going to gag.

I stood in my watery mess, my nose scrunched at its unpleasant feel. "Is there supposed to be so much water?" I asked abhorred. Mother laughed and nodded her head. I had never seen her look so happy and so proud in my life.

"Oh, we better call the doctor and tell him to meet us at the hospital." She squealed. Haymitch continued to look disgruntled; he hadn't stopped wrinkling his nose at the watery mess that continued to flow down my leg.

"Where's Mellark?" He looked at me, apprehensive.

"He's at the bakery. We need to call him!" I said anxiously. A smile grew on my face as I realized I was going to be holding our daughter in my arms within hours.

"Well, he needs to get here…fast! Because there is no way I am carrying you with your…your…" His hands motioned over the watery mess on the floor. "Gushing like that; sweetheart." He said a matter-of-factly.

Mother smacked him upside the head, which pleased me greatly. "Well, look at it. That's disgusting!" She gave him a scowling look and he retracted his words. "I mean, this is…really…beautiful?" He sarcastically questioned. I burst out laughing at his sarcastic remarks; mother, on the other hand, was losing her patients.

"Can I please change, mother?" I picked up my sticky feet. "This really is gross." She finally giggled and ran to the other room to get me a change of clothing.

"Haymitch!" mother threw a large towel at him that slammed into his face. He grunted with displeasure. "Go put this down in the backseat for her!" Her voice was muffled as she walked through the house.

"You okay, kid?" I smile and nodded. He returned my smile and walked out of the room.

I waddled to the kitchen and picked up the phone. My hands were shaking from my nerves but I had finally dialed the number to the bakery. I was surprised to hear Posy's little voice answer on the other end; "Give me that phone Posy!" I heard Rory scold her.

"Mellark's Bakery. How may I help you?" He answered professionally. I couldn't help but smile; the little boy I once knew was a young man now.

"Rory. I need to speak to Peeta…now." I said calmly.

"Katniss?" Rory asked.

"Yes… can you please get Peeta?" I asked again.

"Holy crap! Are you having the baby?" He said excitedly.

"What?" I heard Peeta's muffled voice yell in the background.

"Yes! Please get me Peeta." I finally succumbed to laughter.

"Katniss!" He said urgently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…it's just…time." I was glowing with happiness. Our big day was finally here.

"I'm on my way. I'll be home in ten minutes!" He hung up before I could say anything else. Mother came running into the kitchen like a storm. She had a pile of clothes in her hands but I had my eyes set on an oversized dress towards the bottom of the pile.

"Which would you like, darling?" She caressed my cheek; she was irrevocably happy.

I tugged on the light blue dress; she took it from me and threw the other clothes aside. She started undressing me but I quickly stopped her. "Mom! We're in the middle of the kitchen!" Just as I had said that, Haymitch strolled through the door. I gave her the look that I was right and she shrugged her shoulders guiltily.

Haymitch looked confused as he looked at our ridiculous faces. "What?"

Mother snorted and guided me to the bathroom. "She just has to change." She said motherly.

I finally heard the front door slam just as mom was tying the sash around my waist. His loud footsteps grew louder as he walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and I was rewarded with a large smile. He was wearing his white baker's uniform; luckily, he had removed his large hat. He smelled of fresh baked goods and was messy from the flour.

"Perhaps you want to change really fast?" I asked. He looked over his uniform and nodded.

"Do we have time?" He asked. I looked at mother and she nodded.

"Her contractions haven't started yet but don't take long." She said.

He flew up the stairs in record speed. We hadn't waited five minutes when his metal leg thumped on every step. It was a ridiculous sight but I loved that man. Walking to the car was a chore. I refused to let anybody carry me, for, I was nervous I might leak on someone. I waddled as quickly as I could. Mother was cheering me on with every step.

When we arrived at the hospital, an Orderly was waiting outside with a wheelchair. Peeta helped me out of the car and carefully helped me take my seat. I was rolled to the front desk; we waited as I was checked in.

The hospital foyer was not grand like the one in District 4. The walls were a simple white, and no fountains crowded the center. Several fake plants decorated the waiting room; rows of maroon chairs were placed in a rectangle. I felt Peeta squeeze my shoulder; I had never seen him so pleased.

We were quickly sent to a large, comfortable delivery room that had obviously been finished for my own purposes. The room was simple but it had several comfortable chairs and a table that sat in the corner. Peeta and Haymitch helped me onto the bed and the nurse started taking my vitals.

She quickly finished and sent for the doctor. It wasn't five minutues when Dr. Norset and Dr. Spealman walked through the door. I was surprised to see Dr. Spealman, as he was from District 4.

"Hello Katniss." Dr. Norset said kindly. "And how are we feeling today?"

"Good." I smiled and took Peeta's hand. He smiled back and I grew excited at the thought of us holding our little girl any time now.

"I hope you don't mind me joining the party today." Dr. Spealman asked as his teeth gleamed. I was happy to see both my doctors. If anything went wrong with the labor, I wanted the best care my daughter and I.

"Of course not. It is very nice to see you again." I said.

"So, are we having any contractions yet?" Dr. Norset asked, standing ready with a pen and clipboard.

"Not yet, though, my stomach feels tight." I rubbed my belly.

"Ah, that's a sign that you are having contractions, but it is not abnormal for you not to feel them yet."

Both doctors asked several more questions and checked my cervix. I was only dilated to a one so the doctors told me to rest while I could. It wasn't an hour later when my contractions finally started and they were excruciating.

After fifteen hours of not dilating further; fifteen hours of watching Peeta pace, Haymitch snore, mother a nervous wreck, and the most nail gripping contractions; the doctors finally decided to allow me to receive an epidural. Peeta was a anxious when he saw the large needle that was supposed to pierce my spine but I had desperately wanted the pain to subside.

Almost as soon as the epidural was done I laid my head of my pillow and fell asleep. About an hour later the doctor checked my cervix again and I was finally five centimeters. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Her body is finally relaxing, allowing her cervix to do the same." Dr. Spealman explained.

"How much longer, do you think?" Peeta asked impatiently.

"If she keeps at this rate…she can start the intensive labor within another hour; but it is hard to say." He paused. "Every woman is different." He scribbled a few things on his clipboard and looked at me. "I'll come back in a half hour."

"We're almost there." I rubbed my belly.

"Alright, sweetheart, let's move this along. I ain't getting any younger you know." He said sarcastically. Mother slapped him on the head for the second time today.

"I'm starving." I complained. I hadn't eaten since the sandwich the afternoon before.

"You know your not allowed to eat until she's born." Mother explained.

I knew I shouldn't be complaining. There was nothing anybody could do; besides, this was nowhere near the hunger I felt growing up when we would go a week at a time without a bite to eat. I stared at Peeta remembering the boy with the bread. So much has changed since then. Never, in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined that that boy was going to be the father of my children and my future husband. He tore me from my thoughts when he kissed my forehead.

"Would you like more ice chips?" He frowned, feeling guilty he couldn't give me more.

I nodded and he handed me the cup with a small spoon. I crunched on the ice until the doctors returned. Peeta took my cup and I lay on my back. "Well, Miss Everdeen, are you ready to see your daughter?" Dr. Norset smiled.

"I'm ready?" I asked relieved. I was so tired and hungry; all I wanted was to have Zinnia wrapped safely in my arms.

"You are." He said happily. My mother clapped with joy and Haymitch stood awkwardly.

"Ugh…am I supposed to stay?" He asked uncomfortably.

I couldn't help but laugh but this was one thing I didn't want Haymitch to see. It was bad enough the doctors and my mother were going to be staring at my privates; was it really necessary for Haymitch to see it too?

Finally, I shook my head and he gave me a half smile of relief. He walked to my bedside and kissed my forehead. "You make me proud, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear. He walked to my mother and they shared a very affectionate kiss but for the first time I didn't mind. For the first time it truly felt like we were a family.

"I'll just be outside your room, Kat." He assured me. "Make sure I know when I can come in, kid." He patted Peeta on the shoulder. Peeta nodded with a smile.

The labor was very intensive. The baby was wedged in my pelvis and after an hour of pushing I was exhausted. I had never felt so exhausted in my life. Peeta and mom cheered me on; the doctors pleaded with me to keep pushing.

"Come on baby, you can do this." Peeta cheered.

"Alright Katniss. We need a really big push, honey." Dr. Spealman pleaded.

Mother brushed the soaked hair that clinged to my face. "It's almost over, darling. Just a few more pushes." she encouraged.

The doctors waited for my next contraction and pleaded with me to push. I pushed with all the energy I had left. I felt so uncomfortable, I was sweating profusely, I was hungry and exhausted but I pushed through all of it and she finally started to move.

"We got her head!" Dr. Norset cheered. "Come on Kat! Give us another good one like that."

I thought about everything I had been through in the last couple of years; The Hunger Games, the Quell game, the loss of Peeta, the loss of friends, the Rebellion, and…Prim. I took all the anger I had accumulated over the years and threw it all into that last push. I pushed with all my might: my face turned a crimson red, I held my breath, and let out a scream. Finally, after two hours of pushing, I heard the first cries of our daughter.

I instantly fell back onto the bed, my breathing was heavy. Sweat dripped down my face but none of that mattered; all I could think about was how beautiful my Zinnia was. Peeta kissed me, he hugged me. Mother cried and told me how proud she was of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

A nurse laid a blue blanket on my chest and Dr. Spealman laid a screaming Zinnia on my chest. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever be-held. Her head was already covered in silky, blond hair. Her eyes were swollen shut and her cries were like sweet music; her whimpers quieted when I wrapped my arms around her.

Peeta took her hand and she wrapped her fingers around one of his. "Hi beautiful. I'm your daddy." A tear ran down his cheek and he kissed me once more. "You did great, Kat." The largest smile covered his face; I ran my fingers up and down Zinnias naked, wet body.

Almost as soon as she was on my chest, the nurses took her away. She was placed on a small bed with a heating lamp overhead. Her screams broke my heart; I wanted nothing more than to rock her until her tears were gone.

"Six pounds and five ounces." A nurse called to us enthusiastically. After about ten minutes Zinnia was placed back in my arms. She was wrapped in a soft, pink blanket; a pink stocking cap covered her blond hair. I barely took notice of the Doctor's working between my legs.

I kissed her forehead; she smelled so sweet. I couldn't hold back the tears. I had never been so happy in my entire life. Mother and Peeta crowded me and I reluctantly handed our daughter to him; he glowed with pride.

"How can you love somebody so much that you just met?"Peeta cried. Mother placed an understanding hand on his shoulder as she peeked to get a look at her first grandchild. Peeta gently rocked her in his strong arms; I couldn't be happier. Peeta, like me, reluctantly handed Zinnia off to her grandmother.

Mother made baby noises and funny faces, though, Zinnia didn't seem to mind. She was calm and content in the arms of her family. Finally, the doctors were done with me and we were able to bring in Haymitch. Tears streaked his face when he entered; the sight shocked me.

He looked over my mother's shoulder and traced her features; fresh tears escaped his eyes. I smiled as I looked upon my family. So this is what true happiness is? I wouldn't trade this day for anything in the world.

"Would you like to hold her?" mother asked Haymitch. He nodded and mother lifted the baby to place her in his arms.

"Ohhh…come here, sweetheart." He gently took her in his arms. "Come to grandpa." He glowed.

My heart swelled at his words. It was a wondrous feeling knowing he felt so close to us. And, who knows, he really would be Zinnia's grandpa if him and mother got married. I couldn't help but think how weird it would be if Haymitch was my step father; old, grumpy, drunk Haymitch. But when I looked at him today, I saw an honorable man who gained the family he should have had long ago.

After what seemed an eternity, Zinnia was back in my arms. Her cocooned body fit perfectly on my chest. I kissed her delicate forehead and started humming "The Hanging Tree," and she quickly fell fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

***Destiny mellark: No, this is not it. I've got plenty more to write.**

**My apologies for the wait. It is getting very difficult for me to get more than one chapter out per week. I am working double shifts and have lots of gardening as well. Someone pointed out that in SC epilogue she described the kid's hair and eye color so I had to change the babies hair to brown, not blonde. No biggie, I'll have to fix it in Chapter 20, but I'll do it later. It is corrected in 21. **

**Sorry for everyone getting multiple alerts the last two days. I had to repost 20 a couple of times because not all the readers could view it. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading!**

Chapter 21

In the morning, I woke up to a quiet room that was flooded with light from the window. For the first time, I took notice of the pain that burned below. Even my breasts were screaming for relief; I felt as if they would burst. I rolled my head to the side to see Peeta rocking Zinnia as she slept on his bare chest. My heart swelled at the sight; finally, I was able to repay my debt to Peeta…a life for a life.

His soft hands rubbed her bare, pink skin; I could hear her breathing in and out. She was so tiny; it was hard to believe something so little could exist. Peeta took notice of the fact I was finally awake. He smiled at me a joy and slowly stood up and walked to my side.

"She's been a little fussy. I think she is hungry." He said. I raised my bed and arranged myself in a more comfortable position. I unbuttoned my gown and pulled it just below my aching breast. Peeta gently placed her in my arms and her beautiful eyes opened for me for the first time.

"Hello there, my sweet angel." I said with a large smile. I kissed her forehead and took a deep breath; she smelled like baby powder and shampoo. I lowered her to eat and she quickly latched on. Peeta leaned in and gave me a kiss; it felt like ages since we'd spent any time together.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asked quietly, trying not to disturb the baby. He grabbed the t-shirt from the arm of the chair and lifted it over his head. His hair was very disheveled; I don't think he had been home since the morning I went into labor. It looked like mother or Haymitch brought him a change of clothes, however.

"I'm starving!" I quietly chuckled. I hadn't eaten since the sandwich mother made me yesterday.

"Any requests?" He asked smiling.

"Do you think they have any lamb stew in this place?" I asked curiously.

"I'll see what I can do." He winked and left the room.

When Zinnia had finished eating, the swelling in my breasts had gone down and I was grateful; they hurt so badly. I lifted her tiny body over my shoulder and gently patted her back. She thanked me with three tiny burps and a filled diaper.

I spread out her blanket and laid her tiny, pink body on top of it. She was half asleep so I took advantage of the situation and started counting her fingers and toes. "One, two, three…eight, nine, ten, fingers." I counted as I kissed her little hands and feet. "Well, aren't you glad your mommy got that right? Hmm?" I giggled and kissed her cheeks.

By the time I started on her diaper my mother and Haymitch entered with balloons and flowers. "How's my little grandbaby?" Mother asked in a silly voice. She was quickly by my side kissing Zinnias cheeks and hands while Haymitch proudly glanced over her shoulder.

"Did she eat?" she asked. I nodded my head while wrapping the baby up like a cocoon. Mother quickly took her in her arms, with Haymitch close behind. It was humorous to watch the two of them make baby noises as she slept. A smile crept on my face when Peeta entered with a tray full of delicacies. My stomach growled to remind me I hadn't eaten in a day.

"I got you beef stew, a cold cut sandwich, some greens, cheese, and milk." He said proudly. "Not quite lamb stew but I hinted to the cooks you'd like some. The old lady winked at me so I think that was my in." He teased. I giggled, of course, but as soon as that tray was in my lap I ate like a savage.

The stew was rich and delicious. When I had finished it, I dipped my sandwich in the left over gravy to lap up every last drop. The cheese reminded me of the goat cheese Prim made for me every day.

"Is that going to be enough to eat?" Peeta asked sarcastically as he watched me ravage through my entire meal.

"No, this will be fine." I managed to get out between bites.

After an hour of watching Haymitch and mother fight over who got to hold Zinnia next, Peeta finally cut them both off and took her for himself. He gently took her in his arms and he held her in front of him. His fingers traced her delicate features; he gently kissed her forehead. When he looked at me my heart almost stopped.

"Katniss." I heard mother draw my attention. I looked in her direction and waited for her to finish. "We're going to go home for a bit and catch up on some sleep. If you need anything, though, just give us a call." She offered, gladly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "I'm very proud of you, darling." She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back. She glided over to the baby and kissed her cheek and then Peeta's. He smiled back at her and said something in return but I was distracted by Haymitch saying goodbye to me.

"Yea, you did alright kid. She's pretty cute." He awkwardly punched my arm. Tears had begun to fill his eyes; I didn't know what to do so I rubbed his arm for comfort.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused.

"Ah hell, I don't know anymore. I've been turning to mush for months now." He said as he quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "She just…reminds me of the life I should have had…I don't know." He frowned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "We're your family now, Haymitch." I looked to Peeta and my mother as they made faces at Zinnia. "We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." He wore his head proud when they left the room.

Never, in my wildest dreams, had I thought I would ever be so fond of Haymitch; but when I thought what it would be like if he wasn't in my life, I didn't feel whole. After years of being the notorious town drunk, a lousy mentor, rude, sarcastic, sullied, and arrogant, I grew to love him like a father. More times than not, I found myself leaning on him for support and he was always there. When I looked at Zinnia, I knew she would always have a loving grandfather; Haymitch would be that for her.

Not long after they had left, Zinnia had begun to get fussy. Peeta rocked her and patted her but she only grew louder. "She's probably hungry again." I said. He strolled over to me and laid her on the bed. I let down my gown and the room fell silent as she ate.

Peeta grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed; he didn't take his eyes off of me. "I love you, so much." He said while leaning on his hand.

"I love you too." I smiled. His hand caressed my face but he quickly stood up and leaned over the baby to kiss me. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I can't wait for all of us to get back home." He said. I couldn't agree more. Though I had only been in the hospital for a day and a half, I missed the comforts of our house.

"I'm surprised there haven't been any reporters here yet." I said fastidiously. He bit his lip and I could tell he was about to tell me something I didn't want to know.

"Actually, they're here…they're just not allowed in the hospital without your permission." he said. I frowned and let out an exasperated sigh; I should have known.

"I don't want to interview in the hospital, Peeta." I admitted. "Can we just wait until we get home?" I pleaded. He kissed me on the lips and nodded.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He smiled.

Later that night I was decided to watch tv only to discover I was all over the news. So, all of Panem knew Zinnia was here and they all wanted the first baby picture. I decided it was time I called Effie and my stylists; if they wanted pictures and an interview, I was going to need backup.

I glanced at the beautiful, sleeping baby that snuggled along my side and didn't want to disturb her so I buzzed for a nurse. A short, stocky girl came in a few minutes later.

"What can I do for you, Miss Everdeen?" She smiled. She talked with a very strong dialect. I wasn't sure which district she may have come from. She had hazel eyes and looked very kind.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could get me the phone." I pointed to the night stand that was to my right. "And would it be too much trouble to look up a number for me?"

"Oh, of course not, my lady." Her accent rang in my ears. "Who is it you would like to speak to?" She asked courteously.

"I need to get a hold of Effie Trinket." The young lady nodded her head.

"Of course, Miss Everdeen." She smiled. "Let me get that number for you." She was gone before I could say another word but she wasn't five minutes before I had the phone in my hand and begun dialing.

The phone rang three times before anyone answered. "Hello! Effie Trinket." I heard Effie's high pitched voice on the other line.

"Hello, Effie." I almost cringed as I waited for her to scream with delight upon hearing my voice.

"Katniss! Is that you, my dear?" I was right about the scream. "

"Yes, it's me." I said softly. I didn't want to disturb Zinnia; she was half asleep and half eating. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her.

"Oh darling! I have been waiting for the pictures!" She said impatiently. "How are you and the dear child?" I could tell she was itching for an invitation so I didn't make her wait long.

"We are all doing well, thank you." I said calmly. "I was wondering…well, actually, I was hoping you would come for a visit." I half smiled. I knew I was going to hear her squeal again so I pulled the phone away from my ear in anticipation.

"Oh! I thought you would never ask, my dear! I actually have the stylists on standby…just in case, or course." _Of course you did._ I silently thought.

"Well, we'd love to have you; and I'm sure Zinnia would like to meet our friends." It was very difficult for me to be so friendly; it wasn't that I didn't like Effie…I just preferred her several district's away.

"We will be there by tomorrow afternoon!" She squealed once more. When I hung up, I stared at the tiny figure that was now fast asleep.

So many emotions overwhelmed me. I was grateful to have her because I felt like I had something to live for again. No matter what happened, I was determined to keep her safe; Peeta would keep her safe. I covered myself back up and slowly got out of bed. I picked her up as gently as I could and placed her in the bassinet.

She looked so much like her father, though; I was disappointed she didn't have his blonde hair. She wouldn't grow up to be the little girl from my dreams; she wasn't going to be a little Prim. It took me a long time to understand that that was the best thing for me. I needed to let Prim go and it was Zinnia who helped me do it.

I was growing tired and decided I would call Peeta, whom was working at the bakery making tomorrows dough.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's asleep." I smiled. I could hear him working in the background. I pictured him kneading the bread with his strong hands. I bet his apron was covered in flour.

"I wish I was there to tuck her in." he sounded solemn.

"I gave her and extra kiss from her daddy." I said sympathetically.

"I love the sound of that." He admitted.

I heard Rory holler something in the background. "Oh, Rory says the family will be at the hospital in the morning." I was happy to hear Gale's family would be visiting soon.

"Tell him we look forward to it." I said. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep while shes down. She's going to be hungry again in a few hours."

"I'll be there, first thing in the morning." He almost whimpered. I knew it was difficult for him to be apart from us, but the bakery required his attention too. "I love you, Kat."

"I love you too, Peeta,"and we hung up. I desperately wished he was staying with us tonight but he needed sleep too; so I crawled into bed and I was out within minutes.

Zinnia woke up several times in the night to eat; I was beyond exhausted. I had finally woken up at seven. Peeta was sitting in the chair across from me, rocking her. "How did you sleep?" he asked. I was surprised he noticed I was awake.

"Are you kidding?" I teased. "I didn't." he laughed with me and teased Zinnia for keeping me up all night.

"Eh oh! You kept mommy up all night. Now she's going to be a grump." He teased. I pursed my lips he laughed at the look on my face. "See?" he told her.

"Is she hungry? I asked.

"No, she hasn't been fussy." He came over and kissed me good morning. I grabbed the baby and just held her.

"I think you're prettier today than you were yesterday." I said proudly.

"Just like her mother." Peeta winked.

"Ugh, I'm sure I look like the dead." I started brushing my hair with my fingers. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to the side.

"No, you look beautiful." I couldn't help but smile, but I rolled my eyes to reassure him that he was crazy.

"Effie and the stylists will be here today." I admitted. He looked at me astonished. "I called her last night. I decided I wanted to get the pictures and reporters done as soon as possible."

"What brought this on?" he asked. A nurse entered the room, rolling in my breakfast.

"I was watching the news and realized there was no hope for them to leave us alone until I gave them what they wanted." He laughed and nodded. He understood just as well as I did.

After we ate breakfast, I heard the familiar voices of Gale's family down the hall. It wasn't a second later when Posy came rushing in; her cheeks were rosy and she was breathing hard from exertion. She glanced around the room seeing who had the baby. When she realized she was in my lap she quickly jumped on the bed.

"Hi Zinnia!" Posy almost yelled.

"Posy! What did I tell you?"Hazelle scolded her. Posy pouted her lip and said she was sorry. Hazelle set a vase of flowers on the table and hugged me. Rory and Vick quickly followed suit. Finally, I felt Gale's arms wrap around me with a present in hand.

"It's for the baby." He smiled proudly. "I made it." He set the gift on the bed and held his arms out to hold the baby. I lifted her just enough for him to put his hands under her; he glowed. "Wow, your tiny." He laughed.

I quickly un-wrapped the gift and opened the little box; inside was a tiny horse carved from wood. It was no bigger than my hand, but the craftsmanship was impeccable. My fingers glided along its body, it was so smooth; there were no imperfections.

"It's beautiful, Gale." I said.

**Kind of a cruddy ending to the chapter, I know, but it was this or wait another day. I'll work on it in the future. : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay! Once again, I'd like to thank my loyal readers; new and old! I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 22

After hours of interviews I walked to the bathroom to clean off the inch thick of makeup that coated my face and take down my hair. I scratched my head and sighed with relief; the pins had been digging into my skull for hours. I, however, decided to keep on my beautiful, flowing, white dress. It reached my feet and hid my still enormous belly.

I looked into the mirror and pressed the silky cloth to my stomach; it was hard to believe she was only inside of me a few days ago. All of Panem was going nuts over our great fortune. For the first time, District 12 was buzzing with life. We couldn't leave the house without being bombarded with camera flashes and tv crews. Peeta had never seen so much business at the bakery in his life.

"It's my turn to hold her!" I heard Effie argue in the other room. I started for the bedroom but stopped when Peeta entered. He was the happiest I had ever seen him. His hair and face looked perfect; the stylists did their jobs flawlessly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. His touch sent a stream of fireworks throughout my body.

"You look beautiful." I turned around and kissed him softly. "As always." His tongue brushed my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him to kiss me deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands were gripping my hair. Finally, he had stopped and stared into my eyes. "We should probably get back to our guests." He winked. I nodded my head and started blushing.

"Probably." I said, unable to maintain a straight face.

"It's clearly my turn, Effie!" Octavia said impatiently. I smiled at the room full of family and friends. As my eyes scanned from one side to the other I couldn't help but feel sad at the loved ones that were missing: Prim, Cinna, Finnick, Portia, even my father.

"Oh! I have only held her for five minutes, Octavia." Effie frowned. She slowly raised herself and reluctantly placed Zinnia's tiny frame in Octavia's arms. She instantly started making silly faces and baby noises in the hopes to see a smile.

Effie slowly made her way back to her seat. Her outfit reminded me of a cockatiel; she wore a bright, yellow, feathery skirt over yellow leggings. Delicate fingers must have made her very elaborate, beaded top that was as bright as the sun. Even her hat was yellow and had flowing feathers that flapped as she walked. To finish her ensemble, she had bright pink circles covering her cheeks; I couldn't help but wonder if she actually planned her outfits to resemble birds or was it purely coincidence?

"Don't bother, Octavia. I couldn't get her to smile either." Effie huffed and crossed her arms dolefully.

"Babies don't start smiling for weeks, Effie." Peeta rubbed her shoulder consolingly. "Just give her some time." He encouraged.

"No, she will be stubborn like her mother and not give you anything for months!" My mother explained.

I grabbed a handful of nuts from the bowl on the table and took a seat next to Peeta. "Well, she's not so stubborn anymore; she's actually kinda…nice…now." Haymitch said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed as mother smacked his head. He seemed to be growing accustomed to my mother's hand because he didn't even react; he just smiled and winked.

"Yea well, I don't have the Games or a Rebellion to worry about anymore." I explained. The room went silent for a short time as everyone glanced at one another; their heads nodded. "Besides" I smiled; "I can still kick your ass in any argument." I said towards Haymitch and he rolled his eyes.

"Yea, okay, sweetheart!" He said sarcastically.

Soon after mine and Haymitch's argument, Zinnia had begun to whimper; both her and my breasts were signaling lunch time.

"I should get her fed." I walked towards Octavia who frowned when I took her in my arms and we made our way to the bedroom.

The room had a slight chill to it so I covered us both up with the blankets on the bed and she began to eat. I couldn't stop touching her; I still couldn't believe she was here and she was mine. I kissed her forehead and brushed my fingers along her soft, brown hair. She smelled so sweet and innocent. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, my angel."

As she ate, her eyes grew heavy and I started humming a familiar tune:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash all away.<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

When I was sure she was asleep, I lifted her into my arms and carried her to her crib. I could hear the loud laughter of everyone in the other room and quietly reminded Zinnia of all the people who loved and cared about her. I clenched her tiny hand in mine and turned to leave.

"Sorry guys, but she is out." I said to the room.

"Did she go down alright?" Peeta asked like a concerned father.

"Yes, just fine." I smiled. "You should probably get back to the bakery." He turned to me and frowned. I knew he didn't want to leave, and I didn't want him to either, but the business was prosperous and he was needed.

He reluctantly got up and I walked him to the door. He put his jacket on and drew me closer. He kissed me ever so passionately. "I don't' want to go." He whined.

I ran my fingers through his hair, touched his perfect face, and kissed him once more. "I know." And kissed him goodbye.

The time flew since Zinnia's birth and before we knew it, she was six months old. District 12's harvest had come and gone, the population had nearly tripled, and neighborhoods had spawned everywhere; even the coal mines were producing at an exponential rate. Every District now had their own hospital, schools, prosperous businesses, and growing populations. After the devastations from Rebellion, Panem was finally united and strong.

I stood in front of the kitchen counter and chopped away at vegetables to make a stew for dinner. Zinnia babbled on the floor while playing with her favorite rag doll Hazelle had made for her. "Daddy will be home soon, Zinnia!" I said enthusiastically.

Mellark's Bakery had grown so popular that Peeta had to hire a full staff; daily orders of cakes and sweets were being delivered out via the train. With a full staff, however, he was able to be home more often.

When I was finished chopping, I threw the vegetables in the pot and crawled on the floor to play with Zinnia.

"Here I come!" I said in a playful, sneaky voice. Zinnia was sitting on the floor, chewing on her dolls hand. I started crawling towards her making funny sounds that filled her with laughter. "I'm gonna get you!" Her screams filled me with delight. I reached out to her and started tickling her now pudgy waist. "I got you!" She laughed and snorted as I tickled her sides. We would play like this for hours in a day.

Zinnia was a very happy baby; the only person she loved more than me was her father. Every time he walked into the room, her eyes lit up and she reached for him. She was her daddy's girl, just as I was mine.

I continued to play with her until I heard Peeta walk into the kitchen; she instantly reached for him. He ran over to her and threw her into the air making roaring sounds; laughter filled the air. "How is my big girl doing today?" He kissed her cheeks which made her smile even more.

She placed her hands on his mouth and he'd kiss them every time. It became a game for them both. He held her on his side and wrapped his free arm around mineand gave me a welcome kiss. "Please tell me dinner's almost done." He frowned. "I'm starving."

"Maybe an hour?" I bit my lip. "Zinnia had kept me busy and I didn't get dinner on until late." I explained.

"That's good enough for me." He kissed me again and walked with Zinnia to the living room and I followed.

The living room had changed dramatically. It turned out I wasn't the best house keeper with a newborn to take care of and my mother spent more and more time with Haymitch every day. I never would have thought of them a likely couple, but they were inseparable now.

Peeta grabbed some toys and played with Zinnia on the floor while I took a spot on the couch to try and catch up on the unfolded laundry that was accumulating. I laughed at watching Peeta crawl on all fours trying to teach Zinnia the way. She was able to get up on her elbows and crawl backwards, but she couldn't quite figure out how to get on her hands and knees and push forward.

"Guess who I am making a cake for next week!" Peeta said with great enthusiasm. I stopped folding the onsie I was holding and looked at him with inquisitively. "President Paylor!" he shouted ardently while Zinnia mocked him, then laughed.

"Wow! That's amazing, Peeta." I smiled and continued with the plague of laundry. "What is the occasion?" I asked.

"It's for one of her balls, so I really get to go all out!" he said. He started telling me about all the brilliant ideas he had to make the grandest piece of art he has ever tried to create. "It's really going to be amazing." He smiled.

"Are you going to let me watch you make it?" I hinted.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nope." He smiled. "I always decorate my cakes alone." He winked. I let out a sigh and went to check on dinner.

The aroma from the kitchen lingered through the hallways; the invigorating smells of herbs and simmering juices made me salivate. I stirred the stew and dipped out two bowls for Peeta and I and drained off a ladle of just vegetables and meat to cool for Zinnia. I quickly set to work on cutting her meat into tiny pieces and set the table.

Peeta must have known dinner was done, for, he was quickly in the kitchen strapping the baby in her high chair and wrapping a bib around her neck. I set the bowls out in front of us and placed a few, small, pieces of food on her tray; she quickly dug in.

A week had passed and Peeta told us to come to the bakery that day to see the Presidents cake, so I quickly dressed myself and the baby and we set out on our daily walk. The air was chilly and I was grateful I had thought to bundle her up. She babbled and pointed at the world that fascinated her. We greeted the many people we came across and even stopped to let Greasy Sae hold her. Zinnia loved Greasy Sae because she would always give her gifts. Today she got a small cookie she had wrapped in a paper napkin.

When I had reached the bakery a line was forming out the door. The crowd made way for Zinnia and I; everyone waved and smiled, trying to grab her attention but she knew we were about to see her daddy so her eyes were on the door. When we walked through the door, the first thing I saw was the grandest cake imaginable.

The cake stood six layers high but tiered off on each side, revealing six more cakes to its sides. The icing was done up in a beautiful blue fondant with a darker blue and white trim; the details were so elegant. My eyes grew wide at the detailed, gold Mockingjay centerpiece that rest on the top. It was the most beautiful work that Peeta had ever done.

I heard Rory yell to Peeta we were here and he ran out to be by our sides. He kissed us both then spread his arms out displaying his masterpiece. "So! What do you think?" He asked proudly.

"It's remarkable!" I admitted.

"A lot of hours went into that beaut!" He said. "Now I don't know what I am going to do with all my free time." He teased Zinnia in a childish voice. "Oh wait!...I'll play my little girl!" She started squealing as he tickled her. He threw her into the air a few times before returning her to her stroller. "I really gotta get back to work. We are so slammed." He frowned.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

He kissed my cheek and shook his head. "No, No…you get her home. A storms coming in." He knelt down to Zinnia and kissed her head. "Be good to your mother now." He winked and she clapped her hands and laughed again.

On our way back to the house, the thunder had begun to rumble. I walked as fast as I could to beat the rain. Luckily, we made it just in time. Almost as soon as we were on the porch, the downpour started.

"That was a close one, huh?" I asked Zinnia. I couldn't help but laugh when she started to clapped.

When we got in the house she started showing signs of being hungry and tired so I unbuckled her and headed for the couch. When she started eating I hummed her favorite lullaby and rubbed her head; she loved to be soothed. After a short time she was out and I walked to her nursery to put her down.

Upon entering her room my nose twitched at an unpleasant smell; a strong odor I had hoped to forget. Then, inexplicably, my palms had begun to sweat. I looked around the room in a panic; the hairs on the back of my neck rose. My heart was pounding and I clenched Zinnia protectively. I slowly walked to the crib where the smell grew stronger; my breathing was uneven.

When I reached her crib, I stared at a familiar, white rose. It was freshly cut and the smell was revolting. I stopped breathing, panic took over my entire being, I scanned the room urgently; the smell of death and blood filled my lungs. I quickly threw the rose across the room and laid Zinnia in its stead. I scanned the room for anything to use as a weapon.

My eyes set upon a heavy book end that stood on the shelf by the door. I quickly ran across the room but froze when I saw him.

He slowly walked towards me with a malevolent smile; his hair was as white as the rose, his eyes were soiled with vengeance. My entire body shook from fear. This couldn't be happening, I'm dreaming; I thought. I tried to hold my ground and remain strong.

"Snow" I said terrified.

How was it possible? He was dead! He drowned on his own blood!

My eyes shifted to the nearby bookend but it was impossible for me to get to if I wanted to cut off his path to Zinnia. "Hello, Katniss." He said brusquely.

"I won't let you touch her." I said vehemently. The girl on fire awoke inside me; the girl I had become was no more. Rage burned within me; my fists clenched until they were white. My mind was racing in every direction.

He let out an unwavering laugh. "Oh my dear Miss Everdeen. Didn't we agree not to lie to each other?" I felt something sharp pierce my neck; it happened so fast I didn't know what had just transpired but my body collapsed to the floor and my world grew dark. The last thing I remembered was reaching for the baby I could no longer protect.


	23. Chapter 23

**SO SORRY GUYS! I have been working an extreme amount of hours and by the time I get home, I do not have any time to write. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I promise, next week you will have a new chapter…possibly two! I don't foresee me getting anything out this week. Again, I apologize. That wasn't my plan when I posted Chapter 23. I was hoping to give you 5 chapters really fast but again, I have no time with all the hours at work.**

**WOOOT! This is my new favorite chapter. I am quite happy with it. I do hope I was able to convince my frustrated readers the plausibility of this story twist. Believe me; I went around and around debating if I really wanted to take this road but to me, the story was getting dull. I didn't even want to write anymore. Well, as you can see, you have a new chapter only a few days after the last. I LOVED writing this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I desperately want to know your thoughts. **

Chapter 23

(POV's will switch from Peeta and Katniss. It will be very obvious, however.)

"Alright, Rory, I'm heading out for the night." I said. I tugged at the ties of my apron. I grew frustrated when I had gotten them stuck in another knot. It never failed; I was incapable of untying that thing without getting it tangled up in knots. My fingers pulled and tugged until it was free. I pulled the apron from around my neck and threw it in a laundry bin in the storage room.

"Alright, man. Take it easy." Rory replied. I grabbed my jacket that hung on a peg in my office and set out for the front door. There weren't that many customers in the building. Vick was out front sweeping the dusty floors. We had a very busy day; it almost seemed like the whole town came out to see that cake.

"Hey Vick!" I raised my voice just enough for him to hear me. He looked at me without speaking. "Have Rory roll that cake back into the cooler so it doesn't melt, will ya?" I had spent hours creating that masterpiece and I wasn't about to let anything happen to it. I was already going to have to fix a few cosmetic details where little kids reached in to sneak a taste.

"Will do boss." He said facetiously. I chuckled as I walked out the door but I stopped when Rory yelled after me.

"Peeta!" He jogged towards me with his hands full. "Don't forget the cheese rolls for Katniss." He smiled. "You will probably want this too. It has been raining bullets for hours now." He handed me a large umbrella.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed;" That day my thoughts had been filled with the cake and many other special orders that had been pouring in. I was so disappointed I didn't get to visit with my little girl or wife today. Well, soon to be wife. I smiled at the thought.

"Yea, I sure hope Katniss and the baby got home before it started. It has been nasty." Rory said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. That woman can accomplish anything." I laughed and he joined.

"Well, tell the kid that her Uncle Rory said hi." He smiled.

"Will do." I raised the umbrella as I stepped out the door and turned back to Rory. "You guys should come over for dinner this week." I suggested. "It's been awhile."

Rory put a finger to his chin and had a pensive look to him. "Yea, this week should be good. I'll mention it to mother." He said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and I set off for home.

Suddenly I was grateful for the umbrella Rory had given me. It was coming down fast and hard. It reminded me of the rain when we were stuck in the cave together; cold and never-ending. My feet splashed through the puddles; _I really need to get us a car, _I thought. It's not like we were hurting for money.

The air was chilly and I rubbed my arm in the hopes the friction would create some heat. Katniss had warned me I should have brought a coat; why do I even question her? She is always right. My thoughts were drawn to her and my beautiful Zinnia.

I had never been so happy in my life; I literally had everything I could ever want. I have a gorgeous Fiancé that I have been in love with since I was five. I had spent half my life thinking about her; trying to get up the nerve to even talk to her. Getting chosen for the games was, in a way, a blessing because I now had this beautiful life and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my girls.

When I reached the house, I was surprised to see it dark. I eyes furrowed as I questioned for its reasoning. The house was dark and no smoke was coming from the chimney. _Maybe she went to her mother's? _I contemplated. I walked up the front steps and entered the vacant house.

"Katniss!" I called out but heard no reply. _She could be sleeping, I suppose. _I took off my soaking wet shoes and started searching the house. I checked the living room first; it wasn't uncommon for her to nap on the couch. I was disappointed when I entered the room and she wasn't there. I walked to the fireplace that had dwindled to red coals and stuffed it full of fresh logs. I poked and blew air on it to give it a head start. _There is no way she would have napped long enough for this to burn out._

I headed upstairs and checked the nursery first. The room was cold and an unpleasant stench lingered through the door but I thought nothing of it. I finally walked to our room only to find it vacant as well. I let out a frustrated sigh and searched all the guest rooms while I was at it. She definitely wasn't home. I grew frustrated that she hadn't called or left me a note to saw she had gone to her mothers.

I walked to the bedroom closet and dug out my boots and a heavy rain jacket; I wasn't' about to put my soaking wet shoes back on. I quickly ran down stairs and put on the rain gear; the thunder banged loudly. On my way out I grabbed the saturated umbrella and reopened it for a second time.

I ran to Mrs. Everdeens house and knocked on her door. She answered it within seconds. A soft light escaped the opened door; I welcomed the warm air that brushed my chilly skin. Mrs. Everdeen looked surprised to see me, which bothered me somehow.

"Peeta!" She said shocked. "What brings you here?" She asked confused.

"Ugh- I'm here to pick up Katniss and the baby." I said with a hint of rudeness in my voice. She appeared as if she had no idea what I was talking about. Her forehead creased and she opened the door wider.

"She hasn't been here all day, Peeta." She explained. "Wasn't she at home?" She asked.

I shook my head and became anxious. "No. The house was empty when I got home." I said. "Even the fire was burnt to coals." I explained. She clenched her sweater closer to her skin and I could tell she was worried too. "Could she be at Haymitch's house? I asked

"No, he's here." She turned as he walked down the hall.

He slowed and concern streaked his face at the sight of us both. "What's the matter?" he finally asked.

"Katniss and the baby aren't home. She didn't call or leave a note. I thought maybe she came over here but that's obviously not the case." My hands were shaking; I had grown fearful because I had no idea where she would have gone in this kind of weather…with Zinnia, nonetheless.

"Maybe she went to Hazelle's?" He questioned.

"Well, her place is closer than ours. Maybe she didn't think she could beat the storm." I started to feel a fragment of relief because I was sure that was where she was. Mrs. Everdeen welcomed me in the warm house. Haymitch made us all some warm tea and him and I sat at the kitchen table waiting for a response from Mrs. Everdeen, whom was calling Hazelle.

When she hung up the phone she looked disgruntled and I knew, from the pit of my stomach, that she was about to tell us they weren't there.

"She's not there, either." She walked slowly. "She left no note or anything?" She asked, extremely concerned.

I shook my head but I was without words.

"Are you sure she wasn't in the house?" Haymitch was looking for reassurance.

"No. The house was cold and dark. She wouldn't have done that, not with the baby." My firsts were clenched until they were white. I couldn't think of anywhere she would have gone. She wouldn't have risked going out in that weather to visit Greasy Sae or Madge; no, she would have stayed put.

My anxiety started to build; my stomach was in knots and I felt like I was going to throw up. "Where is she?" I asked rhetorically.

I woke up in a dark room; the air was cold and damp. My head was foggy and I couldn't see straight. I was very dizzy and it was almost like I was seeing double vision. Every time I shifted my eyes to another location, the previous image followed me.

My head was pounding and my mouth tasted dry and bitter. It took several minutes for me to discover I was naked and bound. My arms were stretched out from my sides and my feet were tied and dangling; I was suspended in the air a foot from the ground. I had begun to panic. I couldn't remember what had happened.

I tried to think of what I remembered doing last. A bunch of images flashed through my head: the bakery, a blue cake, thunder-a scent! My heart started to pound. I remembered a familiar scent; something I wanted to forget-a white rose! I scrunched my face and concentrated; I struggled to remember.

Zinnia was hungry, so I fed her. More images of a vague memory flashed before my eyes: Nursery, that smell, -a bookend. It didn't make sense. My head started to scream from the strain and I had to stop.

I looked around the dark room. I couldn't see much. My body was illuminated by a small light above me. I could see a closed door a good fifty feet away; light was escaping through its seams. I could hear a dripping pipe behind me. I tried to focus my eyes some more. After several minutes my eyes adjusted and focused upon a metal chair that was directly in front of me, only twenty feet out.

I pulled and tugged at my constraints but any effort I emitted was thrown back at me ten-fold. Pulling on my arms only put more pressure on my throbbing head and I grew thirstier. I continued my attempt of freeing my hands until I drew blood. I bit my lip as the pain was excruciating.

I started to panic. I didn't know where I was or why I was here. Where was Zinnia? Was she safe? Was she with Peeta? What if they were taken too? I grew anxious and fearful at the thought of Peeta bound, battered, and bruised. But most importantly, where was my daughter?

My breath had grown uneven; I tugged and pulled at my arms as hard as I could. Blood dripped from my bound wrists and I screamed out in pain and frustration. I thrashed at the beam I was tied to in the hopes it would tip over and I could free myself that way. I had to get out of here, wherever I was. I had to find Zinnia!

I thrashed for what seemed an eternity. My head pounded, my arms burned and dripped warm blood, my body sweat from the exertion; I had to stop.

"Do you finally give up?" I heard a familiar voice. It was clear to me then; all my memories flashed before my eyes: the nursery, the smell, the rose, the bookend and-Snow. His footsteps echoed throughout the room, he walked closer, yet I couldn't see him. "It's a shame it took me so long to realize I would have to go through such measures to tame you; Katniss, the girl on fire." He said indignantly.

In a few short steps, his face appeared from the shadows; the monster I had thought dead.

"Hello, Katniss." He smiled menacingly.

We searched the house in the hopes I was careless before but there were no forms of life in that house; aside from Buttercups who slept ignorantly in front of the fire. Katniss's mother rushed to the phone to call anyone who might have seen her. With every call she became more hysterical.

I racked my brain around hundreds of scenarios. Was she at the Hob? Was she at a friend's? It didn't seem as though she was, for, her mother's hysterics only grew louder on the phone. She wouldn't have gone to the woods-not with the baby, not in the rain. My stomach was in knots and I was so anxious I thought I was going to be sick.

I quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom by the nursery. I stood over the toilet heaving; my face was red and tears streaked my face. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink and threw cold water on my face. I clenched the sink and looked in the mirror. _Where are they? _

And then it hit me-the smell. I ran to the nursery and slammed the door open. A swoosh of the foul odor hit me ten-fold; the smell burned my lungs. The room was dark but my once unseeing eyes took notice of the displaced furniture.

"Haymitch!" I called. He didn't respond but I could hear him running from downstairs.

The chair that usually sat in front of the desk laid on its side; several items from the had fallen to the floor. I picked up a picture frame that was taken of Katniss's smiling face with her arms locked around her sister's neck. I carefully placed it back on the desk and continued my search. The smell continued to burn my nose and it was hard to breathe. I scanned the room looking for a rose I had hoped wasn't there. After several minutes of searching the room I slowly walked to the crib and there is rest; a giant, white rose that reeked of death.

"What!" What did you find?" Haymitch asked frantically.

I picked up the rose and faced Haymitch. My hands quivered and my knees grew weak. Haymitch's eyes grew three times their normal size and I knew then he was just as fearful as I was.

No words were said between the two of us for seconds, but it felt like an eternity. "What the hell is going on?" Haymitch finally asked, driving me from me intense state of shock.

"That white old man died! I saw it with my own eyes!" he said ferociously.

I dropped the rose and looked back at the crib and noticed a large envelope waiting for my trembling fingers.

_And then there was one._

_~Snow_

I blinked my eyes profusely in an attempt to wash away the sight of the man who was presumed dead. How did he do it? How did he fool an entire country of his demise? How did he fool me?

"How?" I finally asked roughly. My mouth was so bitter and dry I could barely speak.

"I imagine you have many questions for me;" He walked to the side to grab something from a small table I just then noticed. "But first-I believe you need a drink." He poured a glass of clear liquid and turned a straw towards my lips.

I turned my cheek and refused the drink. "How do I know you didn't poison it? That is your calling card, isn't it?" I said intently.

"Perceptive." He snapped his fingers towards something behind me. I could hear another set of footsteps coming in our direction. "But—wrong."

I man, wearing all black, stood at attention waiting for the orders from his leader. He was a very large man; tall and very muscular. He showed no fear, his eyes were empty.

"Phillip—our guest requires a presentation." He said and handed the dark man the glass of water he had just offered to me. "Drink this."

"Sir?" He asked, not understanding.

"She believes it to be poison, and who is to blame her? Coming from me-." He didn't continue; only chuckled mischievously.

"I don't believe she would take my word on it even if I drank it myself; she knows me all too well." He smiled indignantly.

The man reluctantly took the glass of water and drank the whole thing. I waited several minutes before Snow shooed the man away and poured me another glass.

"You see—it is water and water alone." He aimed the straw towards my parched lips and I accepted it with ferociousness. I drank the entire glass within seconds. "Would you like another?" I wanted to say no but I consented and I downed another.

I clicked my tongue and cleared my throat. My mind was growing more aware and I was able to think more clearly.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked forcefully.

"Oh, skipping the introductions? Alright then." He pulled up a chair and looked me straight into the eyes. "Your daughter is safe, though, she is not with your fiancé."

My heart crushed; every ounce of my body burned with rage. I tugged at my restraints and fresh blood dripped to the floor.

"I wouldn't do that. They are designed to tear your skin every time you attempt to escape." He said calmly. I yielded for the time being and stared at him with the most severe face I could muster.

"I swear I will kill you if you touch a hair on her head!" my voice carried throughout the large room.

"Hmmm, yes; I believe you would. But you see—I didn't leave your family much to go on when I took you." He sat proudly; his eyes unwavering. "Rather clever, if I do say so myself. I waited and watched you for months. I learned your every habit: the times you woke, slept, ate, and conveniently—your walks with the little doll." My fists clenched when he mentioned Zinnia.

"I must say, she really is quite stunning. A very trusting, quiet baby—so unlike her mother." He said resentfully. "It was only too easy to remove your body and child; unseen and unheard. I had planned this for ages." He continued. "I took the liberty of killing one of your dear neighbors and took quarters there. You see, I needed to get you and the child alone; enough time to get in and get out without anyone taking notice." He paused and leaned towards me.

"The storm was perfect!" His eyes glowed. The town was empty and your love sick mother and mentor stayed cooped up in their cozy house."

"Where is Zinnia!" I screamed once more.

"Don't be rude, Katniss. Remember, I have something very precious to you in my possession. I can have her killed at the snap of my fingers so I suggest you obey." He raised his voice. His calm demeanor erased.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Now, where were we?" He raised his head and placed his fingers to his chin in thought. "Ah, yes."

"I snuck into your house-you are too trusting, my dear katniss; you should really lock your doors." He snickered and continued. "I planted the rose in the baby's crib knowing you would realize it was me and I waited in the darkness for your arrival. I didn't have to wait long; and you did exactly what I had assumed."

"I bet your head is hurting a bit; no?" He asked curiously. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing any signs of weakness but I conceded and nodded my head. "Yes, sorry about that. I gave you a very strong tranquilizer. You have actually been out for a day now. I was growing impatient."

My heart had begun to race; my thoughts went rampant. I had been gone a day already? No one knew where I was. Were they coming for us? Was Peeta and Haymitch working on a plan for our rescue? How would they know who took me? I grew nauseous when I thought of Zinnia; who was feeding her?"

"Has my daughter eaten?" I asked with tears streaking my face.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I assure you, she is being treated most delicately. I have plans for her and they require her healthy and alive." He said maliciously.

I let out a sigh of relief; whatever his plans, at least I knew she was being taken care of. I didn't doubt Snow's words for a second; he wouldn't lie to me.

"I left a friendly little note and a souvenir for your husband." He snickered. He had my full attention now. I waited patiently to hear what clue he left as to our location. I was not going to fall at the hands of this man and I wasn't going to let him take anybody else away from me; especially Zinnia.

"I see I have sparked your interest." His smile grew. "And then there was one." He said. I looked at him confused; I didn't know what he meant; it didn't make any sense. He laughed at my ignorance and continued.

"That was his clue, my dear—and a rose, or course." He sat quietly waiting for my response. I wanted to cry; Peeta literally has no clue of my whereabouts and Snow made sure of that. I wouldn't allow the tears to escape; I held strong, not to show weakness.

"How are you still alive?" I asked in defiance.

"That!" he leaned closer and pointed at me excitedly. "That was the question I have been antsy to share with you. I had hoped it would have been your first. I should have known you would disappoint me; you never did what I wanted you to."

"It was most clever, mind you." He got more comfortable, telling me this was going to be a long story. I began to take notice of how cold my naked body had become; my wrists and head continued to throb. The tranquilizer still loomed in my body and I was growing more tired with every minute that passed.

"You see this?" He held up a tiny, white pill the size of a small seed. "This, my dear Katniss, was my death and life all in one." He stood and walked closer; he held the pill a foot away from my face ensuring I got a clear look. "This pill placed my body in a hibernated state. When they found my body, they couldn't find a pulse because it was so faint and only beat a few times per minute." His smile grew more malicious but he continued.

"My breathing was so shallow and so faint; no one was able to take notice." He again took his seat. "You see, it was most convenient when I turned your attention away from me and directed it towards Coin." He crossed his legs and lifted a finger to rest his head upon. "When you didn't shoot me, I knew I would be able to get my revenge; with time, of course."

"So I killed Coin for nothing? It really was you that killed my sister?" I asked solemnly.

"Oh dear no." He admitted. "How many times do I have to say it Katniss? I will never lie to you and I expect the same in return." He said sternly.

"Anyways—the crowd overtook my body and when I was found, I was presumed dead." He smiled. "It was most convenient someone smart didn't put a bullet in my head for reassurance. I had left a lot to chance, you see."

The more he talked the angrier I had become. All of this was my fault. Once again the lives of the people I loved were in the hands of the man I despised beyond comparison. If I had just shot him, he would be rotting in the ground and Zinnia would be safe in her bed. I lowered my head in an attempt to control my emotions.

"The most convincing part," He said enthusiastically. "They actually buried me! The whole world thinks me dead." His devilish smile grew larger. "It looks like I outsmarted you all." He sat proudly.

"The few, true, loyal subjects that remained dug me up hours after my burial and brought me to this facility and I recuperated, slowly. Wasn't the blood convincing?" He asked diabolically. "An unfortunate side effect to years of poisoning myself." He frowned. "No worries; I shunt have need of that any longer.

When he had finally finished I got up the courage to ask the most important question. "What do you want from me?" I asked earnestly.

"Everything." He said.


	24. Chapter 24

*****update*** I found some grammatical errors in this and they were driving me nuts so I reposted it. Sorry to those who thought it was a new chapter!**

**My apologies for the wait. I've been incredibly busy. I hope it was worth the wait! My goal is to have another chapter out by the end of the week. Thank you again to my loyal readers! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 24

"Are you sure it's Snow?" Johanna asked.

I stared at the teddy bear that Zinnia had left on the floor. The fur from the ears, legs, and arms were matted from her frequent chewing. Katniss had left a pile of lunch dishes by the sink, waiting to be cleaned. The house sat just the way she had left it; it was almost like she wasn't gone.

"Yes." I whispered. I couldn't make eye contact with anyone. I had never felt those emotions before. I was terrified something had happened to Katniss and my little girl. I was on the verge of tears every few minutes. Ultimately, I wanted to kill whoever took my family.

"How the hell is that possible?" Johanna asked unabashed.

I don't know what came over me but I slammed my fists out of frustration. "I don't know, Johanna! All I know is he has my wife and daughter and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my family." The entire group fell silent; I was officially losing it. I pulled at my hair and rubbed my eyes and face to shake my incivility.

"Fiance." Haymitch corrected. I turned towards him and gave him an unforgiving look. He put his hands up to back off.

"I'm sorry." I clenched my fists until they were white. "I—I need to be alone for a little while." I pushed the chair back and started walking towards the stairwell. Everybody's eyes were on me; it was like a nightmare that I couldn't escape from. One, I feared, I wouldn't wake from.

I walked the halls until I found myself in the dark nursery. It felt so cold and ethereal. All the warmth that once emanated from this room felt light years away. I sat in the rocking chair in the corner and looked at the rag doll Zinnia had left at its foot. Tears filled my eyes and before I knew it, my entire body convulsed.

My hands covered my tear struck face and I rocked myself back and forth for comfort, but nothing helped. My family was gone and for all I knew, they were dead. Why did this have to happen to us? Hadn't we been through enough? Haven't we fought enough?

I jumped when I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder. There was no doubt I was extra jumpy these last few days. Haymitch looked at me with concern; for the first time we seemed to connect.

"We're going to find them, Peeta." He said reassuringly. I shook my head in disbelief. After all the years of fighting for our lives, country, and love, I had no more hope to give.

"How?" I said quietly. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"You seem to forget, Peeta, that those girls are considered royalty in Panem. The entire country is searching for them and they will fight for them. The President is flying in." My eyes darted to his in disbelief. "And, I will fight for them." He finally finished.

"I can't lose them, Haymitch. They're my life." More tears streaked my face.

"I know." He patted my back and left the room as quietly as he entered.

(Katniss)

I was constantly in an out of sleep. My head still pounded for days. I started to lose count of how long I had been in that cold, dark room. I was fed three meager meals a day; mostly food that reminded me of the stale, flat bread of was raised on. I was given plenty of water, however.

For the first few days my breasts hurt unbearably. My milk buildup had finally reached its peak; I didn't seem to be producing much, if any, anymore. I often cried for fear of Zinnia. Snow refused to allow me to see her. I was beginning to think they had killed her. I had not heard her once in all that time I had been bound.

My wrists were in constant pain. I had spent a great deal of time trying to free my hands, only to cut into my wrists more deeply. I wasn't stupid, I knew they were infected.

My body shivered uncontrollably all the time. I longed for the suns warmth; for Peeta's arms wrapped around my waist. I longed for my little girl lying on my chest. My body ached from being tied in this same position for days. I tugged at my wrists in another attempt to free myself only to cry out from the severe pain.

"And you're the one who crumbled our great nation?" I looked in the darkness for the voice I did not recognize. "You? A girl who's too stupid to realize she can't pull herself free." I continued to look with no luck. My adrenaline started to kick in. I didn't like this voice; he meant to do me harm and I had no way of defending myself.

"How did you even win the game?" Finally, he showed his face. He took gradual steps towards the light and he looked oddly familiar; like I knew him once before. My eyes furrowed as I struggled to remember why he looked so familiar.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very well built; young and muscular but also dark. He was raised to kill and that alone. There was one other time I met someone like that before; a person I truly feared—"Cato."

"Ah, yes, my mother cried for weeks after you killed him." My eyes grew wide with shock. Cato's brother stood before me and I had no way of protecting myself. My heart beat fast but I maintained my composure. I wouldn't show him any weakness. That was what he wanted.

"What I wouldn't give to kill you right now." He said viciously. His eyes grew darker as he walked closer.

"Your brother couldn't. What makes you think you can?" It happened so fast. He jumped in the air and his foot landed right in my gut. He didn't hold back at all. He kicked me so hard I could barely breathe. I coughed and wheezed for air.

"Shut your mouth you stupid bitch or I really will kill you!" he slapped me across the face. My cheek stung and I pulled on my wrist as a natural reflex, only to scream out in pain once more.

"Not so tough now without your bow and arrow?" he said smugly.

"Still." He walked towards me and his fingers traced at my waist. I flinched at his touch as he made his way around my entire body. "It seems a waist to have such a beautiful woman hanging here, alone, and—restrained." He smiled mischievously.

His hands rubbed my stomach and I tried jerking away but my body couldn't move very far. His face was level with mine and the coldness that filled his eyes grew deeper. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said vindictively.

His lips met mine and I tried with all my might to push him away to no avail. I spit in his face but that only angered him more. He grabbed my face and forced his tongue down my throat and I bit it as hard as I could. He pulled away from me and bashed my head so hard I almost blacked out.

I felt very light headed and dizzy; the room was spinning and I struggled to maintain consciousness. "You are going to regret that you stupid bitch." He was very angry; his face was red and fierce. I feared I had awakened a beast from within.

He forcefully started unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants down. It was then I knew he had every intention of raping me. I wouldn't have it. I pulled at my wrists, I tugged at my feet. I fought through the tears and pain and nothing worked. All I felt was pain.

He brought Snow's chair to my side and stood on it. Tears streaked my face as I continued to struggle. He grabbed my waist and prepared to guide himself within me. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud bang and he was gone.

My breathing was uneven and my wrists pulsed with pain. Cato's brother laid exposed on the floor with a whip around his neck. He pulled at it to try and set himself free.

"She isn't your play thing, Troy!" and the unknown man kicked him in the gut several times until he begged him to stop. "Snow isn't going to be happy with you, and quite frankly, I hope he fry's your ass." Finally the unknown man came into view and it was Phillip, the man who tested the water before I drank it.

His empty eyes looked at me, and for a split second I thought I saw concern but he turned away and landed his fist into Troy's skull until he fell unconscious.

He walked towards me slowly and examined my body. I didn't wince away like I had Troy because something told me he was only trying to help. He seemed to be examining my ribs and he checked my face and head.

"Nothing is broken, though, your wrists are in pretty bad shape. You need to stop fighting them." He looked me in the eyes now. "You won't be able to escape them."

He grabbed a vial of clear liquid that he had in an insert in his belt. He shook it lightly and twisted off the cap. "Now, this will burn for a minute, but it will eat away at the infection. Try not to scream." He looked serious and concerned. I nodded at understanding.

He held my arm steady and poured the foreign liquid onto my wounds; I jerked and bit at my cheeks to reframe from screaming. It felt like acid was eating away at my hand; the pain was excruciating. He turned towards the other wrist and I struggled with maintaining composure once more.

After several minutes of fighting through the pain, the sizzling stopped and he pulled out a small jar of ointment. "Now this is meant to sooth it. Please don't move or I might hurt you, okay?" I nodded once more.

As soon as the ointment was on my wrist I felt immediate relief. I let out a sigh and allowed my body to relax.

"Thank you." I said earnestly.

He only nodded and came closer. "Your daughter is alive. She is safe." He whispered in my ear. My heart began to race once more. I wanted to ask him so many questions but a door opened and he leaped to Troy's body and started tying his hands together and gagged his mouth.

She was alive? My daughter was safe. A rush of warmth passed through my body that even warmed my numb toes. My thoughts were quickly interrupted as Snow approached our small group. He looked fierce and irate as he looked at me and then Troy.

"What happened here?" He asked forcefully.

Phillip stood up straight and saluted his President confidently. "Troy attacked the girl, sir. I managed to restrain him, sir." Snow looked at me and then Troy's exposed body.

"Why is he undressed?" his eyes grew dark.

"Ugh—I believe he was planning on—well ugh" Phillip struggled with his words

"I see." Snow understood without letting him finish. "Did he touch you, my dear Katniss?" he asked me.

I only stared at his unkind eyes; I refused to show any signs of weakness in his presence. He nodded his head and walked towards Troy. His lifted him by the neck and threw him in the chair. Troy was only semi conscious when Snow begun interrogating him.

"Did you attack Miss. Everdeen?" Snow asked him calmly? Troy didn't respond at first and Snow threw a forceful punch in his gut. Troy let out a gasp of air and Snow thrust his neck upright once more. "Let me ask you again—Did you attack Miss Everdeen?" This time Troy's eyes quickly went from mine to Snow's until he finally nodded.

"I can't tell you how much I hate it when people touch my things." He circled Troy's chair. Sweat rolled down Troy's face and he breathed harder. "Especially this prize." He pointed towards me without taking his eyes off of him. He took a small dagger from his belt and grabbed Troy's head from behind.

Troy's eyes widened at he screamed through his gag. Snow leaned in towards his ear. "Shhh. It will only hurt for a second." He grabbed his chin tightly as Troy fought against him; Snow sliced the dagger through his neck clean. Blood poured onto the floor and Snow wiped his dagger off with the gag he pulled out of Troy's mouth.

All color left Troy's face; his eyes were left open, lifeless. My mouth gaped open at the site.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked frightened.

He slowly turned towards me. "Because, Miss. Everdeen, you are my play thing; not anyone else's. Perhaps, now, they will take it more seriously." Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the lifeless figure that had fallen to the floor.

"Clean that up, Phillip." Snow said and walked towards the door. Phillip quickly grabbed the body and lifted it to his shoulders. Snow stopped and faced us once more. "Dress her for dinner in my quarters tonight."

"Yes sir." Phillip saluted and Snow was gone.

(Peeta)

The house was filling with soldiers, commanders, and most importantly, the President. She had brought with her a small army that was stationed anywhere in District 12 that there was open land for tents and equipment.

The bakery had closed to the public; it was now open as a soup kitchen to feed the troops. Rory, Vick, and many other soldiers went on daily hunts to supply meat while Greasy Sae and Hazelle cooked away in the Bakery kitchen.

"Peeta. I know this may be difficult, but I need to know everything that happened the day the Mockingjay was kidnapped." President Paylor asked.

We spend the next hour, in the kitchen, discussing everything that I knew. Several soldiers came and went, but two commanders sat by her side at all times. One went by the name Jacobs. He was a well built man with buzzed, brown hair. His eyes were a dark, chocolate brown color but they were determined.

The other was a woman who went by the name Andrews. She reminded me of Katniss. They were both built the same but she had flaming red hair. She definitely didn't lack courage or strength. She beat most soldiers in hand to hand combat every time.

Johanna, Gale, Rory, and Haymitch sat close by at the breakfast bar; they seemed to be devising their own plan. It was very comforting to know they were here to help.

President Paylor passed the note Snow had left to her commanders and folded her hands. "And that was all he left? The note and rose?" she asked.

"That's it." I said solemnly.

"Well that's not much to go off of." Andrew's high pitched voice said exasperatedly.

"True, but I wouldn't be surprised if doesn't send something else." Paylor said.

"What makes you think that?" Johanna interrupted.

Paylor glanced in her direction. "Because Snow will want to show off his prize—and torture you in the process." She looked at me.

"So you think they are alive?" I asked hopeful.

"Absolutely." Jacobs said. "Remember what he did with you? How he televised you talking out against the rebellion?" I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "He likes the show; he likes to leave a mark."

"So you think she is being tortured?" Haymitch and I asked in sync.

"Most likely." Paylor said gravely.

"How do you intent to get my daughter and grandbaby back?" Mrs. Everdeen asked frantically.

"We don't know yet. Right now we are trying to retrieve any information that we can gather." Paylor said honestly. "So far we have the note and rose and the soldiers believe he killed one of your neighbors across the street and took up residence for an extended time there. It would have given him ample opportunity to spy on everyone that was close to her." She finally finished.

Acacia buried her face in Haymitch's shoulder and he tried comforting her. We were all a wreck and no news came of their whereabouts. It felt like we were fighting a one way battle.

I soldier burst through the doors with a large envelope addressed to Peeta. The old Panem emblem was the only return address available. "This came by post just now, President Paylor." She handed it to me and I quickly opened it. It was a picture of Katniss hanging naked from a cross.

Her hands and legs were bound and I clenched my fists until they were white again. The entire group was looking over my shoulder and the President and her commanders were leaning in the get a better view of the picture. "He's torturing her!" I screamed.

Andrews slid the photo closer to her as she focused in on it. "No, no, look! She hasn't been beaten. Her body looks perfectly fine. The only thing that looks bad is her wrists and that is probably from her trying to free herself." She pointed at the picture.

"That place looks like a warehouse." Gale pointed out.

"Yes! And many of those were blown up in the rebellion. We might be able to dwindle down the possibilities and send in spies!" Johanna spoke forcibly.

"Alright. Jacobs, get a team of your best spies briefed and ready." Jacobs nodded. "Andrews, get a team of geographical analysts and try and narrow the field of possible warehouses he could be holding them at." She commanded Andrews.

"What about us?" I asked.

"If you want to be in the squad that rescues your wife," She was interrupted by Haymitch.

"Fiancé." We all looked at him discouragingly.

"You guys need to start training now. We might not have much time." Paylor said resolute.

Our tight knit group banded together and walked out the door to start our training.


	25. Chapter 25

**The chapter is a bit short but I have only had about an hour a day to work on it so I thought I'd go ahead and post what I had. Only a few chapters remaining guys! Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 25

For the first time in days, I was untied and given clothes. The dress I wore was obnoxious and itchy, but I didn't complain; I luxuriated in its warmth.

"For your wrists, madam." Phillip said as he opened the familiar jar of ointment. I gently rubbed the sticky goo onto the deep cuts that finally seemed to be healing.

Phillip straightened out the dress in the back and adjusted the fabric to lay on my shoulders properly. He was very kind and gentle; I desperately wanted to know his story. What was he doing in a place like this, with a man like Snow?

"Where is Zinnia? I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I should have asked the question or not. He spoke of her once, perhaps I could get more information now.

"Safe, madam." He said hesitantly looking over his shoulder and then into my eyes. We were being watched but it was clear he wanted to give me more information.

He finished firming out the wrinkles in the fabric then helped me into my shoes. They felt foreign and uncomfortable. I would have much rather stayed barefoot. If I managed to make an escape, I would've had to lose the shoes first.

"I believe you are ready, madam." He said quietly. "I'm do beg your pardon, however, I must blindfold you now."

"Why? I asked. I felt it an odd thing to do.

"To prevent you from locating the exits and making your escape." I nodded my head and allowed him to tie the clean cloth over my eyes. He did it gently and kept it loose.

"A smart girl like you, I'm sure, has already thought to memorize the walk anyways." He seemed to hint quietly. I seemed to react well to his comment, for, I could hear the smile in his voice. "We will be leaving now, through the door across the room." He emphasized.

Who was this man and why did he seem to want to help me? My thoughts went wild until we were out the door into a well lit room. Even with my blindfold on, I had to squint. The brightness bled through the fabric and the light was painful to my eyes.

Phillip guided me through the long passageways. _One, two, three…twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…_I counted silently in my head. _Left turn, one, two, three…_We continued like this for three more turns. My blindfold was loose enough I could move my head a certain way and get a view of my surroundings. A couple hallways we weren't following had doors at the end. I wasn't sure if those were exits, but I wished I could thank Phillip for tying my blindfold so loosely.

When we finally reached Snow's door, Phillip knocked three times and we waited for Snow to call us in.

As soon as he opened the door, I knew it was Snow's personal quarters. My nose burned from the stench of the roses and blood. My stomach churned and I held my breath trying to maintain my head.

Phillip gently removed the blindfold and placed the cloth in a satchel that was clipped to his belt.

The room was much darker than the hallways. It seemed to be lit with candles and a burning fire in the distant hearth.

Snow did not turn to greet us, his eyes were on the crackling logs, but he gave Phillip instructions to leave.

I stood in the middle of the room for a time before Snow acknowledged me.

"Please, take a seat." He pointed to the table full of delicacies. I instantly started salivating and my stomach became fully aware I was in close proximity of a feast.

I hesitantly took a seat at the table and he took his. He sat across from me; even in the candlelight he looked wicked. There was no good in that man at all.

"Please, help yourself." He waved his hands over the elaborate meal that sat before us.

I was hesitant at first, but quickly filled my plate and took my first bite of roasted chicken leg. When I had devoured that, I filled my plate with potatoes, steamed broccoli, bread, and rice. I ate like a wild beast who hadn't eaten for weeks, but Snow didn't seem to take displeasure in my offensiveness.

"You are not worried I poisoned this meal?" He asked with his fingers under his chin. I shook my head and took another bite from a chicken leg.

"If you wanted me dead, you would have done it by now." I replied between chews.

"Ah, smart as always." He said taking his first bite. He ate so properly. I had never seen someone eat so perfectly. It was almost fascinating until I remembered whom I was watching. I continued to ravage my plate until he finally spoke again.

"Perhaps I am not feeding you well enough." He said ticking at his brain.

"You feed me more now than you ever did when I was a child." I said boldly.

He smirked and continued with his dinner. "You are very direct, Miss. Everdeen." He said with a smile. "I gave you what you and your family what you needed to supply me with coal."

"Yes, conveniently in the form of tesserae, so I had a larger chance to go into the games." I said unforgiving.

"I did what I had to do; you did what you had to." He said smugly. "Had I known you would be the demise of my existence, however, I would have given it to you for free just to keep you out of the games." His eyes furrowed. "Underestimating you was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yes, and not killing you the first time was mine." I furrowed in return.

He let out a tiny laugh and finished chewing. "No, my dear, that was the first time you did what I wanted you to do."

"Next time, I will kill you." I said assertively.

"That is where you are wrong, Katniss. This time, I kill you." His words took me by surprise but I maintained my composure. Snow would never lie to me, so I now knew his long term plan was my extermination; but I still had no idea what he wanted with my daughter.

"And why is it you want my daughter?" I finally braved to hear the words.

His smile stretched from ear to ear and his face glowed. It was clear I wasn't going to like what he had to say but I knew I would have to control myself; otherwise, I would show him weakness.

"She will be groomed to be the President's wife."

My blood boiled and I gripped the knife in my hand, contemplating if I could aim well enough to kill him from here. I had learned a few tricks from Gale while hunting; it was possible I could kill him if I hit him in the perfect spot. How could he be so sick as to think I would allow him to marry Zinnia? How did he think he could survive long enough for her to come of age.

"Please put down the knife before I remove it from your hand, Miss. Everdeen." He said sternly, yet calmly.

My grip gradually loosened but my eyes never looked away from the man I should have killed long ago.

"I will never let that happen." I said as a matter-of-factly. His face only turned into a grin, which infuriated me even more. "You'll never live to see her teens; I'll kill you before she's one." This time his grin turned to a frown and he leaned in curiously.

"You are right about one thing, Miss. Everdeen. I will not live to see her teens." He sat back into his seat and continued. "But my son will." He grinned from ear to ear as he took in my shocked face. I couldn't hide it, she was my true weakness. Anything that had to do with her, I couldn't hold back my emotions; and he knew it.

"You don't have a son. We would have known about him." I said sternly.

"On the contrary; I have many children. I had many wives, even." He said calmly. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to leave Panem without an heir?"

I was so confused. How did he have children and wives without the whole country knowing about them? Was he bluffing?

"We would have known. The country would have known." I said.

He leaned in once again. "Many did know. Did you forget I controlled the airwaves and news? I only reported what was relevant to the country. My personal life had nothing to do with it."

"Why do you want Zinnia to marry your son?" I finally asked. "The country would know it was a scam." I stopped to see if he had a reaction; but nothing. "Do you think they don't know it was you that kidnapped me?"

He only chuckled at my words and it infuriated me. "Ah, yes. But she will be groomed to be in love with my son. She is only a baby, she won't know of her mother and father and the trouble they had caused." His eyes furrowed as he looked upon me. "She will only know what I tell her. I'm her guardian now." He smirked maliciously.

"You forget one, tiny, detail; Snow." I looked at him as hard as I could.

"Oh? And what is that, Miss. Everdeen?" He said conniving.

"I promised to kill you before her first birthday and I plan to do just that." I was pleased to see the fear in his eyes; his grin had turned into a loathsome grimace.

"Not this time, my dear."


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry you guys had to wait ages for this. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Re-posting so I could add The End at the end. A lot of folks do not know this story is now finished. For now, at least, until I revise it in the future **

Chapter 26

"Alright, men!" Johanna sneered at the comment. "We believe we have found the location of the Mockingjay and child." Paylor said loud enough for the entire group to hear. "We believe it to be an old warehouse that doubled as a small headquarters for troops in District 3."

My palms were sweaty and I couldn't control how unsteady by body became. I was anxious to get this rescue mission underway. Too much time has passed already. No more news of my girls came from Snow. He has been silent; to my dismay.

"We will depart in three hours!" Paylor continued. "The hovercraft will parachute you lot in a mile out from our destination. Six different teams of six will be going in, all will be dropped in different locations so increase the odds of getting in and getting them out alive."

My stomach clenched when she said "alive." They had to be alive; I don't think I could go on in this world without them. I have lost everyone I have ever cared about and to lose them, I would lose myself.

"Once the first team has successfully scouted the Mockingjay and child, it is our duty to pull them out to safety. Every team is expected to surround them as a shield." Paylor said firmly. "The hovercraft will only be five minutes out." She grabbed a large stick from a pack that sat next to her. "This is a signal flare; the green smoke will be our signal as to the location of the Mockingjays pickup."

"There is no room for failure!" Paylor bit her lip. "We owe this girl our lives and we must do everything in our power to save hers, now." The group of troops looked around and nodded in agreement. "Now get some rest until we depart. This is going to be a long mission and I am not sure when you will get to rest again."

Paylor walked off the field and her commanders followed. Haymitch, Gale, Rory, Johanna, and I huddled around a small fire and sat quietly. Few words were said between the lot of us. We all knew what we had to do and we were all stuck in that mindset.

"I'm coming for you, Katniss." I told myself quietly.

(Katniss)

Another day had passed since my dinner with Snow and Phillip had already told me he had requested my audience once more. Good.

I needed to devise a plan to kill him, find Zinnia, and make my escape. Could I trust Phillip to help me? He seemed to be on the wrong side. One day I would have to find out his story.

I heard footsteps making their way towards me. My body stiffened in fear it was Snow or another man planning on attacking me but to my relief it was Phillip. A friendly smile shown on his face; he was the only one I could trust.

"Miss Everdeen." He nodded. I wanted to smile back but I forced myself to maintain my stern face. I couldn't show weakness to anyone. "Snow is expecting you within the hour." I nodded my understanding as he started to undo my bondage.

"Where is my daughter?" I whispered to him quietly. I looked around the room and then in my eyes. I knew he knew but it was also clear he feared for his safety, as well as mine.

"She will be at dinner, tonight." He looked at me sternly. "You understand what that means—don't you?"

I stayed quiet, but I knew that that may be my only chance to save her and get her out of here.

"Your dress, madam." He held up the most ridiculous garment I had ever seen. It was so poufy in every way imaginable. "I designed it myself." He said proudly. "My dear friend, Cinna, loved to help me with my designs."

I was shocked to hear he was once friends with Cinna. Cinna wouldn't befriend someone who would dare side with Snow. He stared into my eyes like he was trying to tell me something.

"How do you know Cinna?" I asked

"We were old friends from school." He whispered. "We both fancied designing outfits that could conceal things—things such as weapons." He hinted.

When he pulled the dress up, I could feel a long, thin, hard item pressed against my dress skirt. I massaged the material and felt a familiar triangular tip underneath the fabric. It was an arrow!

"You understand—don't you?" My eyes began to fill with tears. Cinna found a way to help me once more; even in his death he still helps me.

"There is a bow over the hearth of his fire. Use it well, Katniss. Make sure you don't miss this time." He begged.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

He smiled and pulled down the neck of his shirt to reveal the Mockingjay symbol. "I'm one of you."

My eyes furrowed at not understanding. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you. Cinna was smarter than anyone ever knew." He winked and zipped up the back of my dress. "He planted me in Snow's most trusted loyalists after your first game. None of us could ever dream of how smart that man would end up being; but Cinna was smarter." He faced me towards him.

"Kill him, save your daughter, and live." He brushed my hair out of his face.

The door opened across the room and a soldier announced Snow was ready for us.

(Peeta)

"We reach the first drop in three minutues!" Paylor screamed over the loud engine. "Squad one, suit up and prepare for the jump." Gale, Johanna, Haymitch, Rory, Commander Jacobs, and I started locking on our gear. Paylor opened the side door of the plane as Commaner Jacobs took his position first.

One by one we were falling through the sky. The night air was cool on my skin. My heart was racing as I fell to my potential death but all I could think of was saving them.

We all landed close to one another. It was not difficult for us to gather in our group and decide our game plan.

"Alright men, we are set to head north. The warehouse is about a mile in." We were all very quiet and alert. Haymitch and Johanna were to my right. They held their guns with great confidence as they quietly made their way through the woods.

Gale and Rory guarded my left. Gale's eyes looked more serious than I have ever seen them before. I was grateful for his presence.

We walked for fifteen minutues when the building finally came into view. It was a large building that stood about two stories tall. Few lights lit the small number of doors that accessed the buildings. There were several guards at every entrance; we would have to be perfectly silent if we stood a chance of getting in unseen.

Jacobs signaled for three of us to go right and three left. We made our ways to the doors. Haymitch, Johanna, and I took down the four guards at the first door with ease. Johanna was very skilled and fast with throwing knives. The other three must have been just as successful, for, we heard no cause for alarm.

Haymitch opened the door silently. The halls were dimly lit and empty. We slowly made our way in. At the end of the hallway we could hear voices. When they turned the corner, Haymitch and I put them in a headlock until they passed out. We dragged their bodies to a dark corner to be found later.

The building seemed like one giant maze. The halls didn't seem to go anywhere. I wondered how much luck Gale and the others were having. She's here. I could feel her. My heart started racing knowing I was so close to having them back.

(Katniss)

Phillip guided me to the same doors as we did the night before but this time he instructed me on the way out. "Two rights and one left will get you to an exit." He spoke as quietly as he could. "When you are in the woods, head north, and don't stop until you can't go any further."

"What about you?" I asked concerned.

"Someone has to hold off the guards and give you a headstart." He smirked half heartedly.

I shook my head at him with concern. I didn't want him to die for me. I didn't want anybody else to die for me. Tears streaked my face as we grew closer to our destination. He wiped my tears away and smiled.

"It would be an honor." And he kissed my hand.

Phillip knocked on the door and opened it only when told to enter by Snow.

"Don't miss." He smiled confidently.

(Peeta)

We continued to search the dimly lit building to no avail. We had even ran into Jacobs and a couple other squads. Something didn't seem right. The building wasn't large enough to be such a maze on the inside.

We continued to our search until Jacobs signaled for us to re-enter outside.

(Katniss)

"Good of you to join me, Miss. Everdeen." Snow said smugly.

"I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter." I returned.

A tiny laugh escaped his lips as he guided me to his seat. "No, you didn't; though, I believe you will be glad to see someone today."

He pointed to a tiny cradle that set by his seat. Tiny feet and fingers presented themselves from the top. My stomach clenched and my fists white as I tried to compose myself and hold my ground. I couldn't do this on a whim. Not if I wanted to keep her safe.

"She misses her mother." Snow smirked.

"She will be with me soon enough." I said fervently.

He only smiled and waved for me to take my seat. It was torture for me to have her so close, yet I couldn't touch her. She seemed well looked after. I could hear her precious baby noises as she played with her feet. My eyes filled with tears against my will.

Dinner passed by slowly. I scanned the room for the bow Phillip had told me of. There it was; across the room above the heart, just like he had said. It was bigger than what I was used to and I was weak from the conditions I have been living under. I wasn't overly confident I could string it well enough for a kill but I had to try.

"Why did you bring her? I thought it was your plan all along to keep her away from me."

"Oh it was but I decided it was the courteous thing to do to have her see her mother one last time." I was shocked at his words. I didn't understand where he was going with it.

"I don't understand." I said.

"I am going to kill you, Miss. Everdeen." He said candidly.

(Peeta)

We finally found the exit when we heard Paylor from the hovercraft shouting. "Get out of there! There's a bomb that is set to explode! Get out now!" Paylor shouted with all her might. We all looked at each other and ran through the exit and towards the woods as fast as we could.

It happened in slow motion; we were running, flying, and then falling once more. My ears rang as balls of fire and building fragments slammed into me. I scanned my surroundings looking for the others. Johanna was thrown against a tree, unconscious. Jacobs was dragging Rory out of a pit of fire. Haymitch ran to help Gale to his feet.

"We have to go! There are guards on their way!" Jacobs shouted. He slung Johanna onto his shoulder and we ran as fast as we could into the black woods.

"Where are we going?" I begged.

"Back to the ship. It was a decoy building!" We continued to run.

Gun fires had found us. I ducked and missed three before I drew my gun and took down two guards. Gale had done the same. The hovercraft was finally in sight but they were gaining on us.

"I'm out of ammo!" Gale had yelled. Haymitch tossed him his as he struggled to help Rory walk. He was his pretty hard in the explosion but we had to keep going.

Finally, when I felt we were done for, our crew fired back.

"Lets go!" Paylor screamed on the radio.

We had finally made it back on the ship. The gun fires continued until we were safely in the air. The medics went to work on Rory and the other men from different squads.

"Where is she?" I finally lost my cool as I grabbed Paylor by the shoulders and threw her into the wall. Paylor's eyes grew wide with fear. Haymitch and Gale came at me with speed and threw me off of her. I was shaking; I needed to know she wasn't in that building.

"It was a decoy building." We think she is in another not far from here. We are heading there now but we fear the surprise attack is out of the question. He might already know we are coming." She said regrettably.

(Katniss)

"You see; your husband has discovered us and I don't like to give up my toys." He took a bite.

I fingered the tip of the arrow in my skirt and I slowly started to remove it from its hiding spot. "Not if I kill you first."

"Not this time, Miss. Everdeen." He held up his glass of wine to me and started to stand.

His hand slowly grabbed for the dagger that set in his place setting and made his way towards me. "I truly am sorry. This isn't how I wanted it to be but it is for the good of the country. You understand."

Finally, I had the arrow free from the skirt; Snow slowly made his way across the room to where I sat until he was right behind me. He pulled back my hair and I breathed in deep. I only had one chance to get this right. "Now hold still so I can make this quick."

Before he could get the dagger to my neck I elbowed him as hard as I could in the gut. He let out a grunt and I jumped on the table and ran for the hearth.

He heaved and coughed as he struggled for air. I yanked the bow from its stand and tried to string it. It was much bigger than what I was used to. I struggled to pull it before he threw his dagger at my head. I just barely missed.

He quickly made his way towards me. I still struggled with the stiff bow until he made his way to Zinnia and I was filled with rage. I dipped the arrow in an oil lamp and set it on fire. I raise the bow and released as he took her into his arms.

(Peeta)

We landed right by the new warehouse Katniss was supposed to be in. Gun fire was shot from both directions. Paylor was right; there wouldn't be any surprise attack here.

We ran off the ship shooting at every guard we could see. Haymitch and I were the first ones into the building and we ran with ferociousness. Gun fire after gun fire, kill after kill we made our way through the halls.

We opened a door that was a large open space with one light in the center. I recognized it from the picture Snow sent of Katniss. We were in the right place, but where was she?

(Katniss)

Snow looked upon me with shock. He fell to his knees as blood poured from his mouth. Zinnia had begun to scream. I ran to her before he could drop her. I grabbed her and held her tight.

I kissed her head and unwrapped her from her body. She was perfect; not a scratch on her. Tears streaked my face as I held her to my chest when Phillip ran into the room.

"We must go! Now!" I looked at him with urgency but I couldn't without making sure Snow was dead once and for all.

I grabbed the dagger that was intended for me and I stared at him straight in the eyes. "This time I'll make sure." His eyes grew wide as I ran the blade across his neck.

"Now!" Phillip pleaded.

I grabbed Zinnia and we made our way through the halls. Phillip shot at several guards before our exit was in sight. That was when I saw them. The most glorious faces I had ever beheld—Peeta and Haymitch.

Phillip and Peeta raised their guns to each other. "No!" I shouted. I pushed Phillip to the side. Peeta's bullet just barely missed us; Phillip fell to the floor and turned to me in confusion.

I ran towards Peeta and he held us in his arms. Gun fire continued to sound through the halls. That was the only welcoming we could have. Haymitch held a hand out to Phillip and helped him to his feet.

"Where is the exit?" He asked.

"This way!" Phillip pointed to the east.

We ran and dodged for what seemed hours until we found ourselves flying in the air on the familiar hovercraft.

We were together again. The three of us. Peeta held us both; we shared tears and joy. I hugged Gale, Haymitch, and even Johanna. The crew only watched our reunion.

"Thank you." I cried as I held Zinnia tightly to my chest. "All of you."

Three months had passed since our triumphant escape. Phillip fluffed my skirt as Octavia guided me down the hall. Flavius and Venia were all tears as I left the room. Effie stood at the end of the hallway holding Zinnia. She wore a beautiful dress of all white. Beautiful white feathers dangled from her skirt and hat; Zinnia laughed as she blew on them.

Mother and Haymitch stood at the bottom of the steps as they waited for my arrival. Mother's hands covered her mouth when I first appeared; I couldn't help but smile. Haymitch, however, was bawling like a little baby. It made me so happy he was there by my side.

Hazelle and the family welcomed me with their warm smiles as I walked toward the backdoor.

The day had finally come; the day I always said I would never have—our wedding day. Gale opened the door as we all made our way to the ceremony. The hovercraft sat in my backyard waiting to take us to my father's lake. Peeta and I had decided it was the purest place in Panem and the most appropriate for us to become man and wife.

The flight was short; not nearly long enough to calm my nerves. I was anxious to see Peeta. We weren't allowed to see each other since the night before and we haven't been apart for more than a few hours since the kidnapping.

I picked up Zinnia and laughed when she squirmed from my arms, ready to walk. She was filled with smiles and laughter as she took a few wobbly steps. I held her hand and we walked slowly off the ship.

Everything was breathtaking. I had never seen such a beautiful set up in my life. It seemed like hundreds of chairs were set. An aisle of flower petals dusted the dark green grass that would soon take me to my future husband. The sky was so blue and welcoming; the birds sang us songs of celebration. The suns light peaked through the trees so delicately; I was without words.

So many people had shown up for our wedding. Many of whom I didn't know but I was their Mockingjay; I would always be their Mockingjay and they would always be my people.

We slowly made our way inside my little gazebo so Octavia could finish any last minute touches before the ceremony started.

There were so many people I wished could be there that day: Prim, Cinna, Father, Finnick, and many more. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my heart as I remembered them.

Haymitch grabbed my attention when he locked his arm in mine. I looked up at him and smiled. His face was red from tears. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said with a smile.

When the music started, my closest friends walked down the aisle before me and stood by Peeta, whom, I could not take my eyes off of. He looked so perfect. I would walk through fire for him, and him me—I suppose we already have. Perhaps that is why I finally agreed it was time we married; I would never find the kind of love and passion we have for one another. He was mine and I was his.

"It's our turn now, Katniss." Haymitch nudged reassuringly. We took our first steps to the quiet music. It felt like we were going so slow; I wanted to be by his side. Finally, he was right next to me; he welcomed me with my favorite smile and took my hand as we stepped towards one another to be wed.

I didn't hear most of what was said until we spoke our vows. I was concentrating so hard on how happy I was; how lucky I was to be marrying Peeta.

"Katniss. I have loved you my whole life and I will love you until the day I die. I promise I will protect you and our children from harm and I promise to always take care of you and our family. You are my life, my world, my everything." His words brought tears to my eyes. His gentle fingers wiped them from my cheek.

"Peeta. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person when I go to sleep. You have given me the greatest gift anyone could ever give and that is love. You have taught me how to open up and let people in; you have taught me about how much good there still is in this world. I would walk through fire for you. You are my the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Peeta squeezed my hand and smiled. Gale cleared his throat to hand Peeta the rings. He gently placed the sparkling, silver band on my finger and I did the same. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"With this ring, I thee wed." We said in sync.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife."

The crowd cheered and clapped but I quickly drowned it out as Peeta's lips met mine. He was mine; forever. Snow was gone. Coin was gone. Finally, we could have our happy ever after.

I didn't want to fight anymore. I have loved and lost. I have felt more pain that most people would feel in a lifetime. I want my children to live in a world free of the Hunger Games and Rebellions. I want our world to be at peace.

_I am Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. I am 22 years old. I killed Snow and brought on a Rebellion. I am the Girl on Fire. I am the Mockingjay. But most of all…I am the baker's wife; and I am happy. _

_THE END _


End file.
